Save Yourself
by ChaosEver
Summary: Tommy/ OC Tommy meets Frank's sister through Brendan. Will Tommy finally get what he needs and deserves? Bad at summaries, just read it.
1. Chapter 1

A couple of things before we get started. **One:** A shout-out to my beta/helper person Mals86, you've been a big help. **Two:** Only my oc's are owned by me and nothing else. insert usual disclaimer here. **Three:** I have added in an occasional song that either inspired me while writing a section. They are good so check them out if you want. **Four:** The following story as aspects of the following: Sexual Situations, Foul Language, Mention of Suicide, Abuse, and of course, Violence. That's all that I can think of off the top of my head, if others get added later Ill put out another warning but otherwise this is your only warning about content. don't like it, you shouldn't be reading M. **Five:** When I heard Stabbing Westward's Save Yourself I said to myself that that is tommy's emotional theme song. Hence the title. Go find it.

_Blah blah blah _- Thoughts

**Blah blah blah **- Written words

This is Tommy/OFC mainly but has other OC's in it as well.

* * *

Almost 2 years after Sparta 1:

Tommy felt that he was being polite enough by even coming out of Brendan's basement. He nodded and gave a insincere smile when reintroduced to the Mr. and Mrs. Frank Campana before swinging into the kitchen for his third bottle of beer before heading out to the garage where Brendan's weight set still resided. The awkwardness that radiated off Brendan when Tommy and Frank were in the same room sent his nerves on edge and Tommy just didn't currently have the patience for it. Brendan walked in not thirty seconds after him.

"Hey, you sure you are ok with us leaving? Because I can call off the reservations. You just say the word."

Tommy looked up at his brother from his arm curl reps. He snorted softly at him. "Naw man, you go take Tess out. Don't worry about me."

"Ok, well Frank's sister, Noemi, should be here any second. She should be able to handle the girls all on her own." Brendan looked at his watch and frowned. "It's not like her to be late."

Tommy just grunted and went back to focusing on his curls. Brendan took the hint and went back inside where the faint sounds of talking and laughter could be heard.

The word-vomit letters that Brendan had sent him bi-monthly while Tommy was in military confinement had gone a long way clearing the air even though the only thing Tommy had ever written back was 'Brendan, when I get out, can I stay at your place for a few months? Tommy.' Things were still tense and awkward on Tommy's side; especially with Tess.

He didn't blame Tess on insisting on a baby sitter for their girls. In fact, he was relieved but he didn't have to like the look in her eyes when she said it. Like he was going to suddenly turn into Paddy. The worst part was that Tommy didn't know that he wouldn't. The rage in him was still lingering far to close to the surface for him to trust much in himself.

The sound of running feet on concrete brought Tommy's head up to look out the open garage door to see who was running up Brendan's driveway. Seeing as how it was dark in the garage and the sun would be in her eyes, he took a moment to judge who would be responsible for his precious nieces.

The woman hardly looked a day over twenty. Her face still had the glow of exercise and youth. Despite her Italian background her skin was pale, almost sallow which was a change from the newest trend of women tanning themselves into a different nationality. Long dark brown, almost black, wavy hair wove around in the light breeze made by her jogging. Tommy hoped Brendan knew what he was doing hiring a girl to watch his daughters who wore faded ripped up black cargo pants, a tee shirt that said something about sarcasm, and old worn combat boots. He vowed to keep an eye on her.

It wasn't long before he heard greetings ring out in the house. Brendan and Tess came out first, dressed nicely and were followed by Frank and his wife, Jessa. Tommy gave a half hearted wave in response as they piled into Brendan's mini van and left for their fancy double date.

_Never should have worn combat boots today._ Noemi Campana thought as she ran down around the corner of the suburbs where Brendan lived. _Bren's not going to hear the end about the latest antics of his p.o.s._ When Brendan came back from Atlantic City with his pockets heavy, the last thing he did after taking care of his bills was by a new Camry. Frank suggested that Noemi by his old one from him. Well Brendan being who he was, wouldn't take money for it and said it was a gift considering all the times she had to baby sit for free when Brendan was training and Tess was working.

As she came up on Brendan's driveway, she was breathing a little heavy but didn't stop as she jogged the rest of the way up to the front door and went in without knocking. Brendan's house was almost like a second home.

"There you are! What happened?" Frank demanded. Frank tolerated many things but tardiness wasn't one of them.

"Hello to you too, bro." She scowled at her older brother before turning to Brendan. "Your P.O.S left me stranded in front of that nasty old woman's house down on Elm. Again."

"I'll go with you after dinner and we will see what's wrong with it." Brendan answered. Tess came down from upstairs and rushed over to give Noemi a hug.

"Oh god, Tess, your squeezing the life out of me!" Noemi teased. Tess and Noemi were pretty close. Noemi always went to Tess for help on how to deal with her boyfirend Jake. There is nothing like 17 years experience living with a fighter to teach you some tricks.

"Oh no, Noemi, what happened to your hand?" Noemi rolled her eyes. _Figures Tess would notice it first._ Both Frank and Brendan's eyes swiveled to said hand and took in the flesh colored wrist brace. Brendan looked worried and Frank looked like he was about to loose his Zen state.

"Oh, it was nothing. I just slipped in some water in the kitchen and landed on it wrong." She gave it a sheepish wringing with her other hand. She remembered to look both Brendan and Frank in the eyes, so that they wouldn't catch that some of it was a lie. Frank's eyes narrowed in distrust.

"That man is bad news. When are you going to listen to me and drop him?" Frank watched his sister roll her eyes. Frank's wife, Jessa, gave him a playful smack to the shoulder.

"Let the girl have some fun! Those 'bad boys' can be real keepers once you get past the crusty outside." Jessa gave her husband a pinch to the stomach and winked at him. Jessa was your classic blonde with a 'fly, be free' attitude. She wasn't tall or leggy, but curvy and everything about her was dainty and graceful. Noemi could attest to the graceful part, she had seen the woman chase after Brendan's Rosie in 4 inch stilettos and not break an ankle. It didn't hurt that Jessa thought that the sun rose and set by Frank's command. They had been married barely a year.

"Why else do you think I've put up with Bren for as long as I have?" Tess added in. Everyone laughed, even Brendan, who shook a finger at her in mock anger.

"Your going to pay for that." There was a twinkle in Tess' eyes that made Noemi want to barf. _How could you still be that much in love with your high school sweetheart after 2 kids and 16 years? _"Well we best head out for the restaurant or _we_ will be late."

"Ok so, Tommy's in the garage, you shouldn't have to worry about him much, the girls are in the den watching cartoons, you know the drill, only an hour before dinner and then baths and bed." Tess rattled off.

"Yeah, yeah I know the drill. Go have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Noemi told them as they gathered their coats and headed out to the garage. She soon heard them get into the mini van and leave. She gave a sigh and headed for the kitchen. She dropped her keys and phone on the counter near the fridge and reached in for a water. She was busy drinking it and pulling out the chicken for dinner when her phone went off. _Probably Jake wanting to finish that argument from earlier._ She went over and saw that she had a text that wasn't from Jake but her best friend, Kevin Corcorran.

**Hey jake not at joses. went to bar with marcos. flirting with ring girl from last weeks fight**. Noemi frowned. It wasn't the first time Jake had flirted with another girl and Kevin knew that. Usually, he stayed out of their relationship unless Noemi asked him what to do about something.

**Yeah so? he knows better than to touch those hussies**. **and where is jose?** Noemi texted back. Kevin responded right back.

**Marcos has proof its him. he sent them to me**. **jose pulled hamstring in gym, marcos had him deep. hes at hospit**.** j and m out for celebration drinks**. Noemi cursed.

**Wait, them? **Noemi hardly had time to finish typing before Kevin had written again.

**No im not sending you the pictures**.

**Yes you are.**

**No**. She cursed again.

**Yes, damnit Kev you are. if its true then we are done for good this time. you know what those girls are like. i wont put up with a guy who sleeps with girls like that**. She waited a while in silence before her phone dinged four times one after another.

The first was some busty brunette in a handkerchief of a top and a very short skirt sitting on a mans lap. His face was hidden in the woman's hair and the woman had her head thrown back in laughter. He had a Heineken in his left hand, which was Jake's favorite. _That doesn't mean anything. That could be anybody._

The second and third were much of the same only in different positions on a bar booth. One showed the side of the man's head but it was too dark to make out any features.

The fourth was different. It showed a very pale ginger haired man grinning at the camera, nuzzled up to the woman's neck. Beer forgotten on the table in favor of a hand up the woman's skirt. The other hand hidden under her halter top. Just before the edge of her halter top obscured his hand from view, there it was. If his face hadn't been enough, his barbed wire tattoo sealed the deal. It was Jake Michaels with a skanky ring girl. At first, she was shocked. Then she was mad and now she was pissed. _I'm going to kill him._

Tommy left the door connecting the house and the garage open so he could listen to what was going on in the house. The lack of high pitched girly yammering meant the girls were likely watching cartoons in the den. He could hear the girls joining in with the TV to sing about a pineapple under the sea. _Good that should keep them quiet and in one spot for a few hours. _

The door connecting the garage to the house was right off the kitchen, which allowed him to eavesdrop on Noemi banging around in there. The sound of a cell phone dinging went off and all movement stopped. There was whispered curses and the sound of more dinging followed by louder curses. Then it all went quiet except for the wafting sounds of the girls laughing at cartoons.

"That son of a bitch," Rang out clear in a voice that spoke of cold rage. Tommy listened to footsteps clomp off towards the girls. "You girls going to be ok for a few minutes? I got to go out side for a little while." Tommy could hear the tension in her voice but was relieved that she was not showing any part of her anger to Emily and Rosie. They muttered responses, not even fully aware of the world. Tommy had seen this phenomenon before with Manny's kids but it never failed to perplex him.

Noemi's heavy combat boots could be heard returning to the kitchen before going out into the back yard and closing the door to the house. If her previous language was any indication, she obviously knew better than to expose Brendan's kids to that many different foul words. Tommy covertly opened the door in the garage that went straight into the back yard and leaned against the door frame sipping his beer. The angle of the deck allowed him to watch without being obvious, now that his curiosity was piqued.

"Come on, come on, pick up you worthless piece of shhii..." She growled into her phone; scowling and pacing. Tommy's lips twitched at the change in tone mid word. "Hi, babe, I was just seeing if you got to Jose's ok." Her fake tone and shaking hands gave her anger way. "Yeah? Uhhuh...Yeah?" She kept up the façade for a few seconds. Her feet stopped moving and her features became more severe. "Then how do you explain the fact that Jose is in the hospital with a pulled hamstring and I have pictures of you playing tonsil hockey with some trashy ring girl?" She snarled at the man on the phone. "Not you is it? Funny, he just so happens to have your same arm tattoo. The one with the barbed wire. The funniest part is that its halfway up her skirt!"

"No, no, no, you can't talk yourself out of this one Jake. I've had enough with your fucking bullshit! I can't believe this is how you repay me for all the crap you have put me through." There was a pause before her mouth dropped in shock. "Are you fucking serious!? My mood swings!? You were the one 'roided out of your fucking head!" She practically screamed at the phone. There was more silence on her part. She folded her arms across her chest tapped her foot on the grass and stared at the ground with an ironic smirk. She was nodding her head and looking more and more vicious as the seconds go by.

"Well Jake, you can go back to your skanky ring girl. She can have you, but I wouldn't blame her if she doesn't stick around long, god knows you weren't that good in bed." There was a pause before the vicious smile got bigger. "What do I mean? I mean that I've been faking it for the past two years." She hung up on him and stood there staring at her phone.

She suddenly pulled her arm back and threw the phone in Tommy's direction, by chance of course, shouting "Asshole!" in a broken voice. The phone bounced off the side on the house and dropped to the concrete, shattering. Tommy took one last pull off his beer and was turning around to mind his own business when he heard sniffling. He turned back to the doorway and looked to see where Noemi was standing near the deck, staring at Emily's tree house, shaking with her almost silent sobs.

_Aww, shit._ The one thing Tommy couldn't abide; crying women. He looked around, hoping that someone else had magically appeared so he wouldn't have to comfort her himself. He thought about leaving her to her tears anyway; it wasn't his business. But he couldn't. Each shuddering breath ate at him like acid until he walked out of the garage and over to her.

By this time, Noemi was so lost in her crying that when Tommy reached an arm around her shoulders, she didn't think before curling into his wide chest and burrowing her face in his shoulder. She half collapsed against him. The sobs were near hyperventilation and she was shaking like a jackhammer. Tommy just stared out across Brendan's yard, stroking her back and making calming "ssshhh" sounds.

Tommy sighed. This was very different from comforting his mother when she had cried or Pilar who was more like a sister to him. He blamed it on not having been in physical contact with a woman in years and the three beers that must have loosened his iron grip on his libido. He hated himself in those minutes holding Noemi. _What kind of creep prevs on a woman while she's crying?_ He tried to release himself gently from her but she just attached herself to the front of his navy hoodie. He sighed again.

Noemi was tall for a woman, probably only a few inches shorter than Tommy. It wasn't that uncommon considering Tommy wasn't a real tall guy but it was a little surprising that she was as tall as she was without heels on. He tried his hardest to ignore how with each shuttering breath he could feel her breasts move across his chest and how small her waist felt under his hands. He was used to feeling the thick bulk of a man's body under his hands from all the years of fighting; it was familiar. The soft delicateness of a woman's body was an exquisite alien feel to him that brought out the primal want to mate and protect. He gave himself a mental shake as he could feel himself start to become aroused.

It was just the right timing since she seemed to be more aware of herself as seconds passed. He looked down at her face as it came further away from his shoulder. Her breathing had calmed and the tears were slowing from her red eyes. She finally let go of her handfuls of his sweatshirt and wiped at her face with her hands. He noticed a skin toned wrist brace on her right hand and hoped that it was for carpal tunnel. Tommy slowly let his arms return to his sides and she took two steps back. She finally looked up first at his wet shoulder and then his face. He was startled a little by her dark amber eyes surrounded by clumpy black lashes. Her thick eyeliner was smeared all over her cheeks and Tommy assumed it was on his hoodie too.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," and then her face fell a little when she recognized who he was, which irritated him. Her face turned bright red. "You didn't have to," She looked at the grass and sounded so meek compared to the woman that had been on the phone.

"You good now?" It came out sounding gruffer than he meant but there was nothing he could do now.

"Yeah, I'm good." She wiped at her cheeks again and looked at her fingers only to blush again at the black smeared there. She turned quickly away from him and scurried back into the house without another word. _Not even a 'thank you for letting me turn you into a giant tissue'? Women, whatever._

* * *

_Read and Review. If anyone got confused by the years on Brendan and Tess's relationship holler and I will explain it at the beginning of the next chapter. If no one says anything about it, I'll assume everyone understood._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for being here. One person brought up the concern that Noemi should have been freaked out by a stranger hugging her and I would like to address that. Brendan's house has always been safe for her so anything that happens there gives her no reason to be on alert, therefore the reason why he got so close. Also, if someone is walking towards you with the intent to harm or is tense themselves usually you sense it and it makes you tense; Tommy was going in with the intent to comfort in a non threatening way. I personally have been hugged by someone I hardly knew but his touch felt safe so I wasn't weirded out by it and I am not someone who like people I don't know in my personal space. Noemi was really far gone in her crying and wanted comfort, I tried to do the scene by her pov but it didn't flow right and lets face it, who doesn't want to see the world from tommy's eyes most of the time. When it was her pov, she almost thought it was Brendan at first, also explaining why she wasn't freaking out. Well I think that's good enough, have fun and bring up any issues you see.

* * *

Noemi hurried into the guest bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face and tried to scrub the humiliation away. _Guess I'll just have to be happy with scrubbing the makeup off my face. I bet I looked like Alice Cooper after a bad night. And the first time meeting Tommy Riordan too._ She looked up into the mirror hanging over the sink. She looked haggard to her own eyes. _What a day. And to think its not over yet._ She huffed a big sigh. She dried her face and went into the den where the girls were still slaves to the TV.

Noemi picked at the holes in her cargo pants and thought about the pictures that Marcos had taken and sent to Kevin who had sent them to her. She was going to have to thank Marcos, since he knew Kevin would tell her about them even if he didn't want to be the bringer of bad news himself. Just because a man fights for a living, it doesn't make him brave.

Noemi asked the girls if they were ready for dinner and at their agreement, went into the kitchen to start making baked chicken, mac'n'cheese, and veggie sticks. While in the down times of cooking, she planned out when she would go over to the apartment and box up her stuff. She decided that she would pick up enough for the week while Jake was still gone and get the rest of her stuff later in the week while he was out of the city for a fight. As she thought about where she could stay, she got more depressed. She couldn't afford an apartment on her own right now. And no one was hiring. She was lucky she had the job she had as Frank's receptionist at the front desk of his gym and that had only opened up last year because he married the previous receptionist. She would have to talk to Kevin and see if his spare room was still avaliable.

As dinner got closer to being finished, she told the girls to clean up before going out into the garage where she could hear the clinking of weights being lifted. She could feel her face burning all over again and this time for two reasons. One being that she had gotten tears and snot all over his hoodie causing him to remove it, and two because he had removed it and was now in a white wife beater. She got distracted staring at the play of his muscles moving under his skin as he lifted the weights. The sight of his dancing tattoos would be seared in her memory for days to come.

"What?" He growled. To say that Tommy didn't like being stared at was an understatement. Her eyes were making his skin crawl like ants covered him. It was very distracting.

"Oh uh, if your hungry, I made enough for everyone so if you want some it will be done soon." She waited a few seconds before giving up on getting an answer. She had enough practice of being around guys who didn't say much to know when a conversation was over. Back into the kitchen she went and finished up dinner. She wasn't surprised when Tommy didn't come in to eat with them. _Men, can't live with them; can't shoot them in the head._

Brendan and Tess came home not long after Noemi had put the girls to bed. Noemi tried to find her phone but couldn't and told Brendan to be on the look out for it. Brendan went with her to see what was wrong with her car. He teased her for having bad luck because the older Camry had never left him stranded. She punched him in the arm before getting in and driving off.

Getting her clothes from Jake's apartment was uneventful seeing as how he was probably spending the night at the ring girl's place. She picked up what she would need for the week and went back to her car. That was when she realized she lost her phone and couldn't call Kevin.

Tommy lay sprawled across the queen sized bed in the basement. The dark comforter and sheet were mussed into lumps around him. Likely from his kicking in his sleep. His senses were on high alert and he was just starting to get his breath back. He peeled his sweat soaked tee off and threw it to the floor before flopping back onto the mattress. He stared at the ceiling as he let the AC cool him slowly.

Tommy had been at Brendan's for a week now. He had been looking for a job unsuccessfully and the lack of something to immerse himself in was already driving him mad. Any occupation that he might be interested in wouldn't hire someone with a DD on their record and the others were the few minimum wage jobs nearby at places like grocery stores. He would try it but in this neighborhood everyone knew about Sparta. He wouldn't be able to get any work done and would likely get fired for not doing his job. He wanted a place of his own but didn't want to drain the savings he had from hardly spending his military checks before his DD.

What he really wanted to do was go back into fighting. He would need a good gym near where he lived and a trainer if he got into any of the bigger fights. Tommy scrubbed a hand through his drying hair. It was still pretty short from getting buzzed in confinement.

His first thought on trainers would be Pop, but he refused to do that again. He still felt lingering guilt over being the one to push Paddy to drink again. He had only wanted to hurt the old man in the only way he could; with his words. Tommy knew his tempers and tendency to verbally hit someone where it hurts would only destroy the work Paddy had put into being sober. Pop had recently passed his second one thousand days and Tommy didn't want to screw that up for him again.

Tommy sighed and rubbed his ribs with his right hand. The closest good gym to Brendan's house was Frank's. Good gym, good guy, but it could be awkward and odds were that Frank wouldn't even want him in the building.

Tommy growled and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He stretched and heard all of his body crack and pop. If he was going to do this, these were probably his last few years of it before he would probably start losing badly. He rolled his neck, pulled on a clean tank, and shuffled to the stairs and into the kitchen. Brendan came bounding into the kitchen with a grin on his face and a slight flush to his skin. Tommy had a mild streak of green envy.

"Good morning." Tommy just grunted. Brendan turned to look at this brother better. "What's up?" Tommy ignored him and went about making a protein shake. The canister of powder had a slight layer of dust on it since it hadn't been used in months. "You're going to start fighting again." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah." Tommy actually looked at Brendan then. Brendan was taking this very seriously.

"Full time or for fun?"

"Full time. I've got no hope of keeping down a job and no one is hiring." Brendan nodded at what went unsaid. He knew the DD was a touchy subject with Tommy.

"Alright, well my advice is go talk to Frank. I'm pretty sure he would take you on if your interested. His training is night and day from Pop's though and he charges more for his gym but its worth it. Is your shoulder up to it?"

"Yeah." Brendan nodded his head. Back to single word answers. Brendan clapped Tommy on the shoulder and left to finish getting ready for his day of teaching. He left written directions to Frank's on the kitchen counter.

Tommy looked down at his brothers handwriting again before taking a deep breath. He took the last few steps up to the door and opened it, surprised to see a spartan waiting room with industrial chairs, a large desk, and a glass door leading further into the building. The woman behind the desk was busy rapidly typing something on a computer and didn't look up.

"Good Morning."

"Morning." He responded courteously. The woman's head whipped up and her eyes were wide. _Noemi, shit_. She gave him a small smile and he would have seen her eyes do a once over if he hadn't looked away. She could tell he wasn't sleeping good by the dark smudges under his eyes. His shoulders were high and curled over himself as though he was waiting for a fight. His hoodie was black today and zipped in front instead of a pull over. The hood was down but he had a beanie on, likely to keep the fog chill off him this morning. He had a small dark green duffel slung across one shoulder.

"Is it Conlon or Riordan?" She asked while staring into his eyes when he would allow it before looking away. The color was not one he had seen on many people, that dark amber. It was almost off putting. He took in her attire since it was different from what he had first seen her in and what he had seen other receptionists wear. She had on a white button down shirt, though the buttons were old style crests in silver and only gave off a hint of cleavage. He could see a little further down her shirt from this angle with her sitting. Her eyes were smudged with dark grey which just made the gold in them stand out more and from her ears hung black Victorian style earrings from the first set of holes and black studs in the second set. He could see a barbell running across the top corner of her ear, even though her messy dark hair tried to conceal it. She had her wavy hair pulled back into a messy bun that didn't seem to be doing its job. Her full lips were a very dark pink today opposed to the natural looking mauve he saw the day they met.

"Uh, Conlon. But call me Tommy." She just smiled at him and picked up the phone on her desk, punched a button and waited. She waited and waited before hanging up.

"Well, Frank either snuck out the back or isn't taking calls. What can I do for you?"

"Brendan suggested I come here."

"Getting back into fighting?" She asked, a little more serious now but seemed interested. He nodded and looked away. He fidgeted for a second before looking at her again. "Ok then, you looking to join?"

"Yeah." He told her. She smiled a little and she reached up to comb her fingers through the bangs that hung over the left side of her face. Tommy noticed that she wasn't wearing her wrist brace and there were faint yellow bruises in the shape of fingers around it.

"Alright, follow me then. I'll give you a tour." She stood up from her chair, grabbed a lanyard with a key card on it and when towards the only other door. She swiped it, it beeped, and she held the door open so he could walk through. He muttered a thanks to her and noticed how she was now about an inch taller than him. She walked around him and he heard the click of heels on the tile floor and it answered his question.

There were three doors down this hallway and at the end of it, there was the main gym portion. Noemi explained to him that two of the doors lead to the rooms where the Doctor and Physical Therapist are when they are seeing someone about something. She explained how Frank wanted only natural Athletes in his gym and if Tommy joined, he would be subjected to monthly blood tests and if he was found with anything unnatural in his blood stream that he would be kicked out.

Noemi walked around the hallway pointing out the cork boards and flyer's and telling him about what facilities the Locker Rooms had but he was too busy, distracted by how her round ass swayed when she walked in her tight charcoal slacks and how her breasts moved when she spoke. She lead him towards the main room in a wake of barely vanilla scented air. It wasn't strong, he almost missed it but it was there and made him wonder if she tasted like she smelled.

She pointed out Frank's office, which had the blinds drawn and the door closed, the room that had the treadmills in it, and the corner where the bathroom doors were. She stood off to the side and watched Tommy take in his surroundings. It reminded her of when you put a new dog in a group of other dogs, only this one knew how to fight. Kevin's head popped up from sit ups and grinned before getting up and walking over.

Kevin Corcorran was 6'2, young, built lean and lanky but looked like a rugged Irish Ken-doll. He had long-ish dark auburn hair and playful blue eyes. He had been a successful track star in high school and it got him a college scholarship which he used to become a PT. Kevin worked at the hospital downtown but moonlighted here. He was here everyday doing a light workout and running on the treadmills. Noemi and Kevin were usually the only one's that used them heavily.

Kevin put his hand forward towards Tommy. They introduced themselves and shook hands. Tommy immediately categorized him as a 'talker not a fighter' type. Tommy also liked him for the fact that Kevin acted like he had no idea who Tommy was but had a glimmer in his eyes that said he knew exactly who he was talking to. His handshake had been firm and enthusiastic.

"Well, as you can see late afternoons on weekdays are pretty busy. If you want it mostly to yourself I would say go in the morning or late at night. Only the die-hard's will be here then." Kevin gestured towards the 6 guys in the room when referencing it being busy. Tommy was surprised but glad, less people meant there wouldn't be scuffles over who go to use the bag next and why he was taking so long. Two walls had many different kinds of bags handing from them and currently only one guy was at one. _This could work_. Tommy nodded at Kevin.

"Hey, where's Frank?" Noemi asked Kevin. Kevin grinned.

"Jessa came in and they disappeared somewhere." Noemi rolled her eyes and muttered something about rabbits. _Guess it's my call on if he's in_. She turned to Tommy. "You seen enough to make a decision?"

"Yeah, I'll join." Tommy said. Kevin gave a wave to Noemi and him before going back to his sit ups. Noemi led Tommy back to the lobby and gave him multiple forms and policies to fill out and sign. When he had a question, she answered it and when they were done, she made copies for him.

"Now for the not so fun part. Debit or credit?"


	3. Chapter 3

Well I'm assuming everyone is enjoying to story so far since I didn't hear anything from anyone about the last chapter. This one may get you guys going though. Got a lot going on. There are two songs mentioned at the page breaks. I suggest you check them out, I like them and feel like they go with the theme of the scenes. Have fun.

P.S. I only just realized that my page breaks were missing, sorry if that caused confusion on previous chapters...I'll look at the other two chapters...

* * *

Tess heard the house phone ringing and went into the kitchen to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Tess," It was Noemi. Tess remembered watching her when Frank couldn't. Their parents had had her late in life, 46 and 55. Ms. Campana died of uterine cancer when Noemi was 10 and then lost the father four years later of a heart attack. Now, they made jokes about their dad dying of a broken heart. Luckily Frank had been old enough to legally take care of his sister but needed a sitter for her when he was gone for fights.

"How are you doing? You acted like something happened while you were here last night." Tess worried Tommy had done something but then she chastised herself for thinking it.

"I got in a fight with Jake on the phone. We're over for good this time." Noemi told her. Tess wanted to scream in joy and dance around. She composed herself the best she could.

"Aww that's too bad." It sounded fake even to her ears. Noemi laughed and called her bluff.

"You wouldn't happen to have found a phone in your backyard have you?"

"That was yours? I found a smashed up phone in a plastic bag on the counter this morning and couldn't figure out who's it was." Tess heard Noemi curse. "So what was the final straw?"

"Kevin sent me pic's of Jake and some ring girl he was fondling while out with Marcos." Noemi said in a stony voice. Tess hissed in sympathy.

"Well, I say good riddance. You didn't love him, the sex was bad, and you guys were always arguing." Tess reasoned. "He ever hit you?"

"No, but he got handsy a few times. This last time was worse and I had already been thinking about calling it quits. But the skank was the topper on the shit cake."

"I knew that was from him." Referring to the wrist brace.

"Its mostly to hide the bruises. If Frank saw them he would go nuts and I don't know if Frank could win that fight. Jake's been juicing again."

"How does that ape get away with it? The big fights haven't allowed steroids in years."

"I think he pays off the doctors. He never had money for us to go out even though he won enough fights. He's leaving on Sunday for that Colosseum fight. I'm going to get the rest of my stuff then."

"Who are you staying with?"

"Kevin." Tess knew Kevin well. He occasionally came over with Noemi to watch the girls and he reminded her of a Irish Setter puppy when he got playing.

"How come you two never dated? He is a really good guy."

"Oh god, gross Tess! First off, he's like Frank, totally disgusting. Two, he doesn't have that _thing_. You know what I'm talking about. Well maybe you don't. Brendan's only got a little bit of it."

"Noemi, you need to stay away from guys like that."

"But Tess," Noemi whined. Tess rolled her eyes. Noemi had a bad habit of picking dangerous guys. Guys like Jake, who could get scary and physical. Tess was just glad that she knew when to leave and had yet to fall in love with one of them. "Doesn't Bren ever get a little intense and you feel like your going to burst into flames? Aren't the fights a little fun?"

Tess sighed. She wanted to lie to Noemi to protect her but she wasn't that type of person. "Yeah." She answered reluctantly.

"I just haven't found the one that doesn't hit women but is like that. A more intense version of Brendan." Noemi said. Tess sighed heavily. Her first thought of a guy like Noemi was talking about was Tommy but she quickly shoved that away with a firm 'NO'. Tommy made her a little nervous. Tess knew the things that would set Brendan off and how he would react but she didn't know Tommy except for the freight train of rage he had been in the cage with Brendan.

"Noemi, I think you have serious problems." Tess deadpanned and made them both crack up.

"We already knew that Tess."

"Still coming over for dinner tomorrow or are you going to Kevin's parents'?"

"Kevin is demanding I go to his, so maybe I'll catch you next time. You need me to sit for you any time soon?"

"No, I don't think so. But I'll give you a call if something comes up. Send me your number if it's different when you get the new phone."

"Will do, see you soon."

"Ok, bye," Tess hung up. She smiled and shook her head. Brendan came into the room.

"Did I hear right, she is finally done with that joker?" Brendan asked. In the beginning of their marriage, there had been fights about his eavesdropping but she had come to learn it was an old habit from needing to know what was going in the next room.

"Yup and not going back. You know how she is on decisions; once she makes them there is no changing her mind."

"Thank you god." Brendan said smiling. Tess smiled back at him and thought about how much she still loved him.

Massive Attack - Angel

It was just past 3 in the morning. The house was quiet and dark. Occasionally, the beams would squeak or the upstairs hard wood floors would creak. Everyone was asleep but one.

Tommy sat in the dark of the basement on the couch down there, in front of a medium sized TV playing Grand Theft Auto in basketball shorts. Brendan referred to the basement living room as a 'man-cave'. It was full of all the DVD's that the girls couldn't watch, CD's of music Brendan bought, and violent video games. It also had a punching bag in the corner but he wasn't trying to vent his anger but distract himself from wanting to cry.

Right now, Tommy thought the basement was sanctuary. He knew his nightmares wouldn't wake anyone up. Neither would his nights of insomnia and his early morning runs. All of which happened much too often.

This night in particular happened a few times a month, where Tommy would go to sleep only to dream about Manny and that first phone call to Pilar after the bombing or Ma dying. Most nights it was thankful darkness or it was dreams of the other 12 years of service or him as a kid again trying to stop Pop from killing Ma and feeling so helpless. Those were days when he itched for a fight and exhausted himself in the gym. Just to feel that he was capable of something and that he wasn't that helpless kid dodging his Pop's fists in Pittsburgh.

Today he would either have to skip the gym or go early morning and late at night to avoid people. _Don't need word getting out that Tommy Riordan cries when he hits the bag_. Today was one of those days were he would feel like nothing he was ever capable of would bring any good to any one. He was only capable of destroying things. Days like these made him wish he had Ma back to comfort him like when he was little. To crawl into her lap and feel so safe. He wouldn't be able to face seeing Brendan and Tess so happy and close because it was everything he wanted and had no hope of having.

Manny's called these days 'black moods'. Tommy had them even in the Corps but just not as often but when he did everyone gave him space, even though that was the last thing he wanted. Back then, it was dreams of holding Ma to his chest while he listened to her drown in her own blood. He flipped out the first time he heard Manny's son blow bubbles in his milk with a straw. Now, he had other faces and memories to give him more 'black moods'.

Half the time Tommy wasn't even focusing on the game. It was only a paltry distraction tool anyway. Just to kill a few hours until he could go on his morning run and arrive at the Gym just in time for Noemi to unlock the front door and before anyone else arrives.

_Mmm, Noemi_. Tommy guessed that she would be soft to curl up against. He remembered her being soft in all the right places and barely smelling like warm vanilla or sugar but mostly something that his brain named 'female'. His cock twitched in memory. He bet she had those small but perky type breasts that stayed in place no matter what position. The game controller lay forgotten in his hand. He wondered if her nipples matched the mauve of her full lips. He gave a pull at the inside seam of his boxer briefs through his basketball shorts and shivered a little at how the fabric dragged across his sensitive skin of his half hard body. The game controller was absently tossed onto the seat next to him.

_Bet my fingers would touch if I wrapped them around her waist_. He closed his eyes and let his head go limp against the back of the couch at an envisioned picture of what the skin around her hips looked like. _She'd look like a doll with that pale skin and black hair_. His brain supplied a picture of her naked lounging amongst his navy sheets on the bed not ten feet from him and he groaned, aching. _No ignoring it this time_. He reached into his shorts and started stroking, slowly.

In his mind, she was devoid of makeup because he had seen her without it and was prettier without the lies. Her hair was spread around her like a glossy dark sea and her limbs akimbo. Her lips would be extra pink from them kissing and she would have that 'come hither' smile like his own Mona Lisa. She would touch across her breasts, teasing him. Her mouth would be parted and panting. He sucked his lip into his mouth to keep from making any sound while he bucked into his hand but the images were too good and the feeling of building pleasure was so exquisite after so long of telling himself no.

_God look at her skin_. It would be soft and smooth and feel like silk, if he knew what silk felt like. She would get red in the face before teasingly sliding her hand past her nipples which were bright pink and screwed up tight, past her ribs which expanded with each panting breath. _Fuck, so good_. Across her narrow waist over her belly button and to her almost flat stomach like a real woman; no sharp angles here. And continuing to that slim strip of black hair before disappearing into...

"Aww, fuck." He groaned out before his back arched, his fist moving so fast, the tendons in his neck popping out in strain, his face and chest covered in a light sheen of sweat, toes almost cracking in the force of their curl as though the few strands of carpet between them was his only hold on earth. He was breathing so hard and felt like his heart would burst to a stop any second. And then he pictured her licking that full bottom lip he was craving to bite and he was gone. He barely remembered to clamp his lips shut as a deep groan ripped through his chest and he shuddered to a finish quicker than he expected.

He felt boneless and almost non-existent. His come was cooling on his belly but he didn't care right now. He couldn't feel his legs. His spine gave a shiver from the sensations still lingering in his nerves. He wanted to just sit there and not move until the world ended but he couldn't.

When he thought his legs would work, he stumbled over to his bed and plopped down finally allowing his knees to give out. He scooped up his tank from earlier in the night and cleaned himself up, his fingers barely responding to his commands. The tank was a little stiff with fear sweat on it but it did the job well enough. _Shower later_. He threw it in the vague direction of his laundry basket before flopping back on his mattress. His eyes were already closed and he took one deep breath before he was asleep.

VNV Nation - Illusion

"Please don't go, I want you to stay, I'm begging you please, please don't leave here, I don't want you to hate for all the hurt that you feel, the world is just an illusion trying to change you."

Brendan walked through the hallway and towards the kitchen. He was shuffling like a zombie but he knew something was wrong. He stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and wracked his molasses slow brain for what was different. He turned around and looked at the stairs and the living room. _What was wrong with this picture?_

_The basement door_. Tommy always left it open after he left for the day which meant he either broke routine, _highly unlikely_, or he was still asleep, _even more unlikely_. It was 9 in the morning on a Saturday. The fine hairs along Brendan's neck rose. Brendan was always concerned that Tommy would do something to stupid. Brendan was suddenly wide awake and rushing to the basement door. He opened it and started calling Tommy's name.

Brendan walked slowly but took in each any every detail of the main room. The TV was still on and Grand Theft Auto was on pause but playing its theme music in the background. The controller lay forgotten on the couch. Brendan reached the door to the guest room and pushed it open slowly and peaked inside.

"Tommy?" Brendan could feel all of his blood rush to his toes. Tommy lay on his stomach, shirtless with one arm hanging off the bed, face half smashed into the mattress. The comforter and sheets were half on the floor, half on the bed. Tommy's feet hung off the end, toes pointing down and his skin was so pale it was almost blue. Brendan was about to start freaking out when he saw the rhythmic breathing of his little brother sleeping. Brendan took a deep breath and felt his heart return to a normal level.

Tommy shifted in his sleep, flipping on to his back, one knee propped up the other leg splayed out to the side. He gave a contented sigh and settled back onto the bed for more sleep. He hadn't felt this good in ages. Then his skin started to crawl, like someone was watching him. His eyes flew open and he looked straight at some dark shadow not three feet from his bed. He sat up in a flash and the lighting changed. _Brendan_.

"Fuck, dude, what the hell are you doin'?" Tommy almost shouted at his brother. The adrenaline had him wide awake.

"The basement door was closed. I was checking on you."

"Being creepy as fuck was what you were doin'." He growled and ran his hands over his face. Other than his brother scaring the crap out of him, he hadn't felt this rested since he stopped taking those pills. "What time is it?"

"Little past 9." Brendan answered, now leaning against the door frame. "You ok, you normally don't sleep this late?"

"9? Shit. Yeah, I'm good." Tommy sighed. His routine was screwed. Brendan was still standing there staring at him. Tommy frowned at him. "What?"

"You wouldn't do something stupid, would you?" Brendan asked in a small voice. Tommy hadn't heard that tone since before he left with Ma. Tommy narrowed his eyes at him.

"What's that mean?" Tommy asked. Brendan stared at him with a haunted expression.

"Like hurt yourself." Tommy heard the missing words. He sighed and looked at the floor.

"If I was gonna, I would have already. And if I was, it wouldn't be in your house. Your girls don't need that shit." Tommy said quietly. It's not like he hadn't thought about it. The one time Manny caught him starring at his military issued pistol after his first kill, Manny told him it was the coward's way out; more so than deserting. "Not that much of a fuck up. Yet." He didn't know why he muttered the last part but he wished he didn't cause it made Brendan sit on the bed next to him and hug him. Which made last night's tears return and they both had to act like it wasn't happening but this was what Tommy needed. The comfort of another human being.

Tommy got a hold of himself quickly when he could hear two elf-like voices call out for Daddy. He gave Brendan a small shove. "Go take care of your family." Brendan hesitated until Tommy looked at him. Brendan nodded and left Tommy in peace.

Tommy scrubbed his hands over his face, hating the crusty feeling of dried tears. _Need a shower_. He got up, grabbed a towel and headed for his small bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks everyone for keeping with this...Reviews are encouraged..._

* * *

_Damn I'm out of shape_. Tommy ran through the dark parking lot of the gym and up to the door. He leaned against the side of the building to catch his breath. He still hadn't physically adjusted to his first five-miler a day. The only car that was in the parking lot was Brendan's old Camry which meant the actual gym would be all his.

He straightened and walked into the lobby. Noemi was at her desk stretching with her arms above her head towards the ceiling, with hands clasped, which caused her dark green blouse to pull tight across her chest. As she rolled her arms backwards, it made her back arch and she made a groaning sound. Her eyes were closed so she didn't see Tommy ogling her.

_Am I dreaming?_ He started to get hard, remembering last night's daydream and had to swing his duffel across in front of himself so that she wouldn't see when she opened her eyes. _Sweats don't give a man any privacy_. She did open her eyes just as he had himself obstructed and his ears and neck went hot. He felt like he was eleven again when he had to go to school after his first morning boner. She looked him right in the eye with those piercing amber orbs and he would swear she knew what he had been doing to her last night. _No, its just your imagination_.

"You look better today." Her hair was up again but in a ponytail that was only barely more controlled looking than the bun yesterday. He could see glints of silver on her wrists, ears, and around her neck. Her nails were painted a glossy black today.

"I slept." He growled. All he could think about was that groan she made and how to get her to do it again. He walked over to the door, slid his card, and walked away without looking back. He cussed at himself all the way down to the hallway and tried many techniques to make his erection flag before the locker rooms.

After taping up, he went to the wall of bags and started his usual drills. Telling himself to focus on what he was doing and not what he wanted to do to a certain someone was easier said then done. He got into his zone and did a lighter version of his usual workout. His body just wasn't up to his usual and he hated feeling so weak.

"Hey, Tommy, you need a ride to Bren's?" He almost jumped out of his skin. He had forgotten she was there. He currently had one hand currently keeping himself vertical by the strap on the back for a spotter to keep the bag still. He turned slowly. He was pouring sweat and trying to catch his breath.

"I look that bad?" He asked with a little bit of a wry smile. Her eyes went wide.

"God no, I didn't mean it like that, just that I know you ran here and thought I would offer since I'm having dinner with Kevin's family. They live like four houses down from Brendan." Tommy felt a stab of disappointment. _From one to another. Sure works fast_. Not that he had been contemplating asking her out or anything.

"Uhh." Now he wasn't sure what to do. "Sure." He committed to it before he could talk himself out of it. He really didn't want to run back five miles when he barely made it the first time.

"Alright, well I'm ready to leave when you are." She chirped at him before turning and going back down the hallway. He forced himself not to watch her ass sway away in those tight pants and heels. He went into the locker room, took a quick shower so he wouldn't stink while in close quarters, changed out his clothes for just a different set like what he already wore, and pulled out a toothpick to chew on.

Tommy walked through the door and back into the lobby and Noemi thought she was going to start drooling. He was in a dark charcoal tee shirt that probably fits tighter when he is fully bulked up and plain blue track pants. He had his beanie in one hand and his hoodie was slung across his duffel that hung on his shoulder. He nervously chewed at his toothpick while waiting for her to grab the last of her things and shut off the lights. He waited outside by her car while she locked up.

They got in her car and she started it up, having forgotten to turn the stereo down. She panicked as Nine Inch Nails _Closer_ blasted out of the speakers and "Help me; you get me closer to god" was heard by both occupants. She turned more and more red as she fumbled with the knobs and the lyrics "I wanna fuck you like an animal, I wanna feel you from the inside" could still be heard.

She finally managed to get it turned down and decided to act like nothing embarrassing happened. Tommy was thankful for his decision to hold his duffel on his lap because it hid the hard-on-to-end-all he had. _What the fuck is with this day!?_

Noemi took a deep breath and started the drive back to the suburbs. _Maybe giving him a ride wasn't such a good idea after all; I can't think straight. God I can smell Irish Spring. He smells so good_. The silence was deafening since she didn't trust her music choices enough to not have another inappropriate song on that CD. She focused on driving and Tommy focused on staring out the window. He chewed on his toothpick all the way up to Brendan's house.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem." It was awkward and Noemi didn't know how to fix it. Tommy got out of the car and walked into Brendan's without a look back. Noemi pulled away from the curb but she could still smell his soap even though he was gone.

Tommy was doing arm curls in the open garage an hour later and caught sight of two people arguing on the side walk a couple of houses away; a man and a woman. They stood under a street light and were yelling voraciously. Tommy stopped and stared for a moment when he heard the yelling get louder.

Noemi was standing up tall and yelling in the face of a man much stronger than her. Tommy had to give her credit where it was due, she sure wasn't afraid of that ginger Neanderthal. Even from where Tommy was he could tell that the guy was juicing and had been probably since his teens, considering the muscle, lack of height, and the brow ridge. He would guess the guy was the same height if not shorter than Tommy but he had more bulk to him than Tommy had at Sparta. _Definite 'roider_.

Tommy watched as Noemi turned her back on the man and start to walk away. Noemi cried out in shock when the man grabbed her by the arm and yanked her around. That was enough for Tommy. He started for the couple and watched as she struggled against the hold. The man continued to yell in her face and started to use her arm to shake her. Tommy started off at a jog, came up behind the guy, and put him in a choke hold.

"Let her go." He snarled in the guy's ear. The guy dropped Noemi's arm in favor for Tommy's. Tommy could feel his muscles tense and kicked him in the back of the knee before the asshole could think about flipping him. The man went down on one knee and Tommy let him go. He stepped around and in front of Noemi, facing the acne riddled ginger brute. "You're gonna leave now."

"Listen to him, Jake." Noemi piped up with from behind Tommy. _So this is the asshole that Noemi was arguing with on the phone a few days ago. I think I will enjoy this_. Jake seemed to think about taking him but then he recognized him. He got up and backed off a little but was still thinking about fighting.

"Dad called the cops." Kevin said jogging up.

"Better leave, Jake, you're out numbered. Out gunned if Corky comes out here armed." Noemi said from beside Tommy. Jake pointed at Noemi with a menacing stare.

"I'm not done with you." He snarled before stomping off for his over-compensation truck. He got in and peeled out down the street. Tommy was disappointed that he didn't get to beat him bloody. All the rage at Pop for abusing Ma had surfaced and had no outlet.

Tommy took a breath that he hoped would calm him and turned to Noemi. He looked into her piercing amber eyes and searched for any fear or pain. He wanted to pull her into his arms and protect her from anything that dared to threaten her but he figured that being touched by another man without permission right now would not be best. Little did he know that she would have welcomed it.

"You ok?" He watched her nod. "You sure?" Her full lips pulled into a smile.

"Yeah. Thanks for stepping in. You didn't have to." Tommy frowned at her.

"Yes, I did." Tommy watched her mouth open to contradict him when Kevin talked over her.

"Yes, he did. It was the right thing to do." Tommy didn't know what to say so he put his hands in his pockets and started back down the sidewalk to Brendan's house. He heard running footsteps behind him.

"Hey, uh, is there anyway I can repay you? Like take you out to lunch or something?" Tommy stopped walking and looked at her with raised brows. "Uh, or give you a ride somewhere. Whatever." He could tell she was a little nervous but couldn't place why. He knew that she wasn't likely to be afraid of him since she was either brave or stupid for getting in Jake the 'Roider's face.

"I don't think your boyfriend would like that very much." Tommy told her with a nod in Kevin's direction. Noemi frowned and turned to see Kevin still standing under the street light looking like an angel without wings in the golden beams. She recoiled and Tommy thought she looked a little nauseous for a second.

"What is with people thinking that this week? He's not my boyfriend and he's never going to be." Noemi gave a shiver of disgust and starred at Tommy like he was weird for even thinking it. There was a quiet dark voice that whispered 'you still have a chance' through out his head. _Shut up, she wouldn't want a mess like me_. "Come on, can't you think of anything I can do for you?" _Oh, I could think of some things but I bet that wasn't what was on your mind_. Her cheeks turned a little red when she realized what she said but didn't retract the statement. She ran her fingers through her hair and ruffled it. She did pout at him a little and who was he to say no to lunch with a pretty girl.

"Alright." He agreed reluctantly. She beamed at him with a wide smile and bright eyes.

"Lunch?"

"Yeah, you name the place and time."

"Umm, well I'll have to ask Frank when I can have a little extra time off for lunch. You got a cell?" She asked him, starting to do the female yammering at high speeds thing. He shook his head.

"Just call the house. Or find me at the gym." Tommy fidgeted again. _What is with her making me feel like a teenager again?_

"OK, talk to you soon then." She smiled jubilantly and sashayed back to Kevin who seemed to start grilling her for information. _What am I thinking? I hardly know her. Shit was it a date? Fuck, this is why you don't go out with girls, dumbass_.

"Ok, girls go change your clothes and then you can go out to play." Tess told them before nudging them towards the stairs. They always needed to burn off some energy after sitting in church that long. They stampeded up the stairs and could be heard chattering. Tess went into the kitchen to clean up before making lunch for everyone, only to find the kitchen was spotless. Again. _Tommy_. Brendan told her the day after they picked Tommy up from the bus depot that Tommy had offered to pay rent for the basement room he was staying in but Brendan had refused. Since then, Tess would come back from somewhere to find at least one room cleaner than they had left it.

She went to the basement and loudly clomped down the stairs so that he would know she was coming. She stopped at the base of the stairs and looked into the dark room. This was the one room in the house she had let Brendan decorate and she had to admit he didn't do a bad job. It was all tones of navy and tan. It was spartan and masculine but thankfully not sport themed like some of her friend's husbands had insisted on.

"Tommy?" She said softly. The only light came from the window wells. The TV was off and it had looked like Tommy had just been staring at the ceiling in silence.

"Yes?" He answered softly but politely. Tess had come to learn that this tone was not patronizing but the tone of voice he used for women he didn't know. Quiet, high pitched as though to not wanting to seem threatening, and always with proper etiquette. Brendan does the same thing at resturants. Tommy swung up from laying on his back and looked straight at her with out emotion.

"I just wanted to let you know that you can eat with us." Tess had gotten more used to him and was now open to trying more contact now that the week had been uneventful. She watched him look at the floor. She had never seen him look so beaten down. Brendan never told her what all had happened to Tommy, just that it was bad and takes a toll on his brother. She hadn't witnessed it for herself.

"I know." He muttered. She walked a little closer. Tommy thought she looked like a woodland nymph in her green and brown Church dress. He could now understand why Brendan stayed behind but it still stung.

"I know that things are always going to be strained between us but when you're ready I want you to know that you are welcome here. I'm not just saying it on Brendan's behalf." Tess was taken aback when Tommy scoffed.

"You let Paddy around your family and see what happened there? You don't know me." Tommy's face was pulled in a disgusted sneer. "Trust me, I'm doing everyone a great service by staying out of it." Tess crossed her arms and huffed.

"You are not Paddy, Tommy. Just like Brendan isn't." Tess wasn't sure if she was right or not but it felt natural coming out of her mouth. It didn't feel forced. She heard him sigh. This was the same self doubt she had to get through with Brendan when she got pregnant with Emily.

"You don't know that."

"And neither will you unless you try. Brendan won't let it go too far." Tess told him softly. He didn't respond and just sat with his elbows on his knees and his head hanging. "I appreciate you cleaning up around here." She left the basement now that the girls were done changing and were heading out for the backyard.

Tommy didn't know what to make of their discussion but he had to admit that she was right.

It was around nine at night when the phone rang. Brendan was sitting on the couch with Rosie and Emily watching a video of theirs before bed. Rosie was nodding off but Emily was still fairly awake. Brendan got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Brendan, hey, uh is Tommy there?" Brendan pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it before putting it back up to his head. _What is Noemi doing asking for Tommy?_

"Yeah he's here, Noemi." Brendan was still confused.

"Can you get him and put him on the phone?" She chuckled.

"Yeah sure, what do you need him for?" Brendan asked.

"That's between me and him, nosey butt." Noemi teased light heartily. Brendan smiled, must not be anything real important. Brendan told her to hold and went and got Tommy from the basement. Brendan had been shocked when Tommy joined them for Sunday lunch and dinner even if he disappeared not long after that. It had been the only sign of wanting to be a part of the household since he arrived.

"Hello?" Tommy spoke into the phone. He was a little tense from Brendan watching him. He scowled at his brother and when that didn't seem to work Tommy turned his back on him.

"Hey, Frank said I can have two hours on Tuesday starting at noon. Are you going to be at Bren's or the Gym?"

"Brendan's." Tommy answered not wanting to give anything away to his nosey brother.

"Ok, then I'll pick you up there and we will go to a place I know near the gym. You have any restrictions?"

"No." She then gave him her phone number in case anything came up until then. They said goodbye and Tommy hung up the phone.

"So what was that about?" Brendan asked.

"Nothing." Tommy walked off for the basement again and Brendan decided not to bug him too much about it even if he was dying to know. Brendan knew that Noemi went for guys like his brother and he knew that she had a mild crush on him as well, if Kevin wasn't exaggerating. Brendan wanted Tommy to find someone to be happy with. He shrugged and figured that Noemi was a go-getter enough that if she wanted to date Tommy, she would find a way and if Tommy wasn't interested he wouldn't hold back from telling her so. His brother wasn't one to mince words.


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy had slept a little better today. He had gotten up and done a quick lap around the neighborhood to wake himself up before having his morning protein shake. After Brendan left for school and while Tess was taking the girls to elementary, Tommy cleaned the living room, the kitchen and the basement. He felt pretty good today considering. He felt useful and Tess' talk had reassured him that he was wanted here. He had even enjoyed the meals with everyone even if it made him uncomfortable.

Tommy pulled on his favorite navy hoodie over a grey tee, grabbed a pair of house keys, and left for the gym. He ran the five miles there and was starting to see some improvement in how his body was reacting to the exercise. When he got to the gym, he was out of breath but he felt exhilarated instead of exhausted. He pulled the door open and walked inside while rubbing a sleeve across his sweaty face.

Tommy's eyes went towards the desk and saw Noemi at her post. She had on a black button down shirt with red lace overlays on the collar, along the buttons, and at the wrists. The buttons were little silver spiders. Her hair was down which he had come to learn was not normal for when she worked. She had a wispy silver scarf around her neck and tucked into her shirt where it parted.

"Morning." Noemi mumbled from the desk without looking up. She was tense almost like she was hiding something. Tommy watched her for a moment while searching his pockets for his key card.

"Shit." He hissed under his breath. That got her attention a little but she still was acting off. "Can you swipe me in? I forgot my card."

"Uhhuh." She answered and walked over with her own card and swiped the door. She held it open all the while, hiding behind her hair and not looking at him. He started to walk through the door but went very slowly watching her. She still wouldn't look at him and he started to suspect something. You see, his mother had done this once, trying to keep the cops from knowing she had a shiner on one side. It was too familiar for him to not do anything.

He took that extra step forward and slowly put his hand under her chin so that she would tilt her face up. She did but kept it turned to the right so that her long hair and bangs still obscured her.

"Look at me," he asked softly. She didn't respond. "Come on, Noemi, look at me." He held his breath as she sighed and complied.

At first glance, he couldn't see anything wrong, so he looked closer and that's when he saw it. He brushed her hair away from the left side of her face. She had covered the bruising with makeup but she couldn't hide how the swelling distended her temple and cheekbone. Now that he had her facing the light he could see the split in her lip and a little swelling to her right jaw but he couldn't see how bad the damage was with the makeup on. He grabbed her by the excess of her shirt and dragged her with him to the women's bathroom ignoring the stares and whispers.

He grabbed some paper towels and wet them under the faucet. He was acting without thinking and his only thoughts were of how to take care of her. He turned to her and was starting to see some life back in her eyes. He stepped up close to her and gently pushed her hair out of the way and started to wipe the makeup off her skin, slowly revealing the dark purple bruising with little pea sized areas freckled with red where the capillaries burst under the pressure of knuckles. His left hand cradled her head to keep it still and he could feel her rest it in his palm. He knew his anger would come later but right now he was taking care of her.

Noemi had not felt such gentleness from a man's hands in a very long time. She had her eyes closed at first because even the lightest brush of the towel on her skin hurt but the coldness of the water numbed it enough that she wasn't wincing. She opened her eyes and looked at Tommy.

He was very focused on his work. His blue-grey eyes were soft with concern and care. He would suck his bottom lip into his mouth when he wiped at a particularly bruised spot. When the lip was released again, it shone with his saliva and made Noemi wonder what he tasted like. His skin was warm and his face was smooth. He was close enough to see where his beard line would be if he hadn't shaved that morning. He smelled mostly of warm man skin but had a hint of his Irish Spring soap. _So good_. She knew she was staring when his eyes flicked to hers for a moment before returning to his work. Her own eyes made short paths from eyes to nose to mouth to cheekbones. She wondered how his nose stayed so straight and unbroken from fights.

Tommy was starting to get sucked into the moment. He had wiped away most of the makeup from the left side of her face and started to work on the right. Her skin was incredibly soft and he didn't know how she was still standing with that much bruising. It just proved to him that she was stronger than he thought. The bathroom was silent but for their breathing which just barely ghosted across each others face. He wiped the cover up away from her jaw and towards her lip, following a thick line of bruising up to the split a quarter of the way across her full bottom lip. His job was done but his eyes still searched her face and took in the features that weren't distended with swelling.

"So beautiful." He mouthed, not making a sound. And she was with her dilated amber eyes glowing, open and welcoming. His eyes were brought back to her lips which were parted and he could feel her pulse fluttering under his palm which still cradled her head. The atmosphere shifted a little and he wanted to kiss her. He had the desire to for days but it was different having her mouth within a foot of his.

If Noemi hadn't been staring at his lips, she wouldn't have known what he whispered but she had been and she did know what he said. It made her desire to kiss him even greater. Her body was tipped towards him in a subconscious beckoning for him to make a move. His seemed to answer with a shift of his own body, closing the distance even more. Both of them waiting for the other to dive in. His eyes flicked from her lips to her eyes and back again. His stomach was churning with desire to close the distance and felt hot with anticipation. He locked eyes with hers and silently asked her the question 'will you?'. She leaned forward slowly. Both their lips parted, readying for impending contact. She was nearly shaking.

A knocking rang out that made them both jump apart, just in time for Frank to open the door and stare at the two of them. "What's going on in..." His question faded as he looked from Tommy to Noemi. Both were blushing like teenagers caught red handed but that wasn't what halted Frank. He stepped forward and reached a hand out towards Noemi's face.

"What happened to your face?" He was quiet with horror. Now that the sexual tension was dispersing from the room, Tommy remembered why they were in there in the first place and his rage started bubbling up.

"Jake." She mumbled out. Tommy started pacing behind her, in front of the sinks.

"I don't understand, I thought he left." Frank was still in shock. He had seen things like this on men days after a fight but not on a woman and never on his baby sister. His brain couldn't get past the fact that someone had hit her and he was seeing it. It was like suddenly being sucked into a nightmare. But his words seemed to have broken the dam and Noemi's words poured out of her along with tears down her face.

"He wasn't supposed to be there. I had boxed up all my stuff and it was in the car but I went back to leave my key behind and I turned around and he was there. He was so close and I have never seen him that angry." Tommy stopped and held on to the sides of the pedestal sink, his knuckles white and his arms shaking. His head was hung low and he couldn't see anything but pictures of what she was saying. "I couldn't get around him then I saw his fist." At that, Tommy punched the tile wall and Frank flinched but Noemi showed no sign of having noticed it. She just continued. "All I could think was what you told Marcos about relax into it and so I did but it felt like a baseball bat hit me. It threw me into the counter top and my head was spinning." Her voice got more frantic and she was shaking. Frank was frozen on the spot just trying to process what she was saying. "He got me by the neck and pinned me against the counter. I thought he was going to kill me so I grabbed the toaster and hit him as hard as I could until he stopped moving."

Frank snapped out of it and grabbed his sister and pulled her into his chest trying to soothe the hysterical woman. She bawled into his shoulder and he swayed with her. Frank looked over her shoulder at the sound of growling. Tommy was bent over the sink shaking and puffing like a bull in rage. One hand was bleeding but Frank knew that he wouldn't feel it for a few hours. He comforted his sister but didn't know what to do with the rage grenade that was Tommy Conlon.

"Tommy?" Frank saw a twitch in the man's muscles in response. Tommy's head turned in his direction, slowly. Tommy's eyes were fully black and dilated, looking almost possessed. It gave Frank the chills. _How did Brendan face him in the cage?_ But Brendan had called Frank the same night Tommy had joined the Gym and warned him about Tommy and rages. "I'm going to take Noemi in my office with me. I am going to give you some tape and you are going to tape up. But you are going to stay where I can see you." Tommy gave him a predatory nod and Frank instinctively looked away and his body language went submissive.

Frank lead the way to his office. Noemi had calmed down and he had an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Frank didn't like having Tommy behind him. It felt like turning your back on a panther and then running. Frank sat Noemi down on his couch and reached over his desk for the new rolls of tape and a pair of spare gloves. He tossed them to Tommy who was silently watching him. Frank had never seen someone tape up so deftly and quickly in his life.

The gym was silent and the men parted like the red sea from around the angry Conlon as Tommy went straight for the nearest bag and started wailing on it as hard as he could. The first few minutes of punches were punctuated with growling yells and hard kicks. Frank watched him closely. The other men looked from Frank to Tommy and back to Frank again. They all wanted to know what to do and Frank told them with a glance, 'do nothing'.

"You need to call Bren." Noemi said after watching Tommy. "He'll hurt himself." She looked back at Frank and he nodded. He called Brendan's classroom number and told him that he needed to get here as soon as possible. When Brendan asked why, Frank told him that Tommy's pupils were black. Brendan hung up and Frank knew he was on his way. Frank and Noemi talked while Frank watched Tommy closely. Frank was glad that the men in the gym today were smart enough to give Tommy room.

It seemed forever before Brendan came rushing in.

* * *

Tommy hadn't felt this depth of rage in a very long time but it felt so good. All he saw while he hit the bag was that ginger ape's acne face. He wanted to see it red with blood and more misshapen than Noemi's. He wanted to pound his fist into the man's face and not stop.

Everything had a surreal look and feel to it. It always had when he was this far gone. He would be able to look back on this moment and be able to tell you the small details like what time of day it was by the way the light shone the blue bag, the unique sound of fist against bag, how the smell of leather filled his nostrils, and how each time his fist hit the bag a sliver of his rage flaked away.

He was starting to get more thought processes back when he heard Brendan's voice talking to Frank. Brendan walked wide around Tommy and into his line of sight but did not sneak. Brendan started talking to Tommy about random things the girls had done or the lessons he taught. Tommy slowed in his furious punching and kicking and tried listened to Brendan. When Brendan thought it was ok to get closer, he did but stopped before being in arms reach and always had his arms ready to block in case Tommy swung at him.

"Tommy, you got to stop now. It's ok." Brendan told him. Tommy nodded and slowly tapered his punches off, starting to feel the buzzing fatigue of having over done it in his upper body. Brendan tried to wave someone way unsuccessfully.

"Tommy, stop." Noemi's firm voice said. It was the same tone that Ma had used and Tess used on occasion. Tommy halted and wobbled on his feet for a moment before clasping the bag to stay upright. Brendan swooped in and threw an arm over his shoulder and nearly dragged Tommy towards a chair. Tommy could tell now that his fury and adrenaline had worn off that he was going to be hurting tomorrow. His arms and legs felt like noodles and he wondered how long he had been at it. It seemed like only a few minutes. Brendan shoved a bottle of water in his face and wiped at the sweat pouring down his face. Tommy looked at the clock on the wall over Brendan's shoulder. It had been hours. Someone put a cool towel around his neck and it shocked his brain back into functioning.

"What are you doing here Brendan?" He rasped. His throat felt like sandpaper.

"I'm going to give you a ride home." Brendan told him. Tommy saw the concern in Brendan's eyes.

"Where's Noemi?" Brendan looked over Tommy's shoulder and he heard Frank answer.

"Kevin is about to take her home." Frank told him. He could hear Noemi's footsteps and she came into his line of vision. He tried to smile but everything in his body felt like lead. She quirked a small smile at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She turned and left before he could tell her that she didn't have to. Brendan hoisted him up out of the chair and helped him to the car. Tommy murmured an apology before falling asleep in the passenger seat.

* * *

Marilyn Manson - Leave a Scar

Tommy sat on the front steps of Brendan's house, waiting for Noemi to show up. He didn't exactly want Tess getting in his business and he didn't have anything better to do. It was cold and overcast today which wasn't surprising seeing as how it was still early spring. He wore an old pair of Levi's that fit snug enough to stay up without a belt and an off-white long sleeve shirt with the top three buttons undone. He had on his black hoodie and his ancient olive green Carhartt jacket on. He had his black beanie pulled on his head since his hair was still too short for the weather. He left his sneakers behind today in favor of his only other pair of shoes, a worn pair of casual black work boots.

Tommy could hear the thumping of a car stereo and looked up. _Here comes Noemi_. He stood up and watched her through the windshield. She looked to be singing along with the lyrics. She pulled up into the spare space in Brendan's driveway and turned the volume down. She smiled and waved at him. He took that as an invitation to get in the car. She leaned across to unlock the door and he got in. It was warm because of the heater and he shoved his fingers in front of a vent. Noemi backed the car up and started off back down the street. The man singing was talking about something Tommy could relate to 'what doesn't kill you, is gonna leave a scar'.

"Frank gave me the whole day off." Noemi said trying to break up the silence. She looked away from the road while waiting at a red light. She looked at Tommy. She noticed his right hand was badly bruised, swollen, and each knuckle had a scab on it. He didn't move it as much as the other while warming them. "How you feeling?" She tried when he didn't respond.

"You know, you didn't have to do this." He almost snarled at her. She recoiled and looked back to the traffic light which turned green and she drove off.

"I offered didn't I?" She countered sarcastically. She didn't know what was his problem. He had always been polite enough with her before.

"Well, you shouldn't have." He growled. She took a second to stare at him in disbelief. He was looking out the window chewing angrily at his toothpick, avoiding her as much as he could while in the same car.

Noemi didn't know what to say so she didn't and just drove. She was mentally running over what could have possibly pissed him off. She couldn't think of anything she had done.

Tommy had not had a good night or morning. He had hardly gotten any sleep and when he had it was flashbacks of his Ma getting beaten by his Pop. So he drank coffee and stayed awake. By noon time, he felt like a semi truck ran him over, backed up, and ran over him two more times. He was in a bad mood and all he could think about was that almost kiss in the women's bathroom or the bruises on her face.

Noemi was wearing a low cut dark purple tee with skin tight black jeans and a hoodie with lime green stitching. Her hair was down and her make up hid the bruising on her face. Her car smelled like vanilla and it made him hungry and irritated. He wanted her but had no right to have her.

She pulled up into the parking lot of a diner downtown that served healthier versions of normal diner food. It was only a block away from Frank's Gym so many of the regulars at the gym went there. She turned off the car and turned to look at the sullen man next to her.

"Are you going to be like this the whole time?" She asked.

"What?" He looked at her with a questioning brow as if to also ask 'we really going to go there?'.

"You gonna be a dick the whole time or are you gonna pull out the stick that crawled up your ass and act normal?" She had been around enough temperamental males to know that acting like it wasn't happening just wasted time. She had also been around enough men in general that they could be just like women with they're 'nothing's wrong' and unless you pried it out of them with a crowbar, you have to deal with the bitchy silences and biting comments.

"What's crawled up my ass is none of your business." Tommy snarled at her with his face screwed up in disgust. He started to get out of the car when he was yanked back into the seat by a firm grasp on his jacket.

"Oh no you don't. I don't know what your issue is but you're going to snap out of it. When I asked you out to lunch, I didn't ask a petulant teenager pouting at his parents. I asked a grown man." She glared at him with a heat that he didn't know she possessed. _Shit, no wonder that asshole hit her, she's got stones. You can't talk to a 'roider like that. Sure knows how to hit a nerve though. _"So are you gonna unbunch your panties or am I letting you walk home?" _Damn, she sure knows how to put it in perspective_. He got out of the car without a word and went into the diner. Noemi shook her head and followed him in.

They were seated at a booth and they each took a side. Tommy alternately stared at her and the menu while tapping his toothpick against the Formica table top. The waitress took their orders and left them to their silence that wasn't as bad as the first one.

"So, lets try again. How are you feeling?" Her tone was just as cordial as the first time and Tommy's lips twitched.

"Horrible." He looked up and caught her eyes. She seemed amused and sympathetic at the same time. She looked to his hand tapping the toothpick and took it into her own. He started to pull his hand back but she gave him a look that could have cooked an egg. Reminded him of the look his Ma gave him when he wouldn't let her look at his scrubbed knee.

Tommy watched her as she scrutinized the damage to his hand. The same one that he had used against the tile wall in the bathroom. Her hands were cool but a little humid, like she was nervous. Her eyes and fingers ran over everything, testing it for breaks. Her face had an expression of care that he wanted to covet for the rest of his life. As though he was mortal and should be taken cared of. _No one looks at me like that anymore. Well, Brendan does but it's flavored with guilt_. She ran her thumb across his knuckles which were the worst for being swollen up. That tension from the bathroom was back when she looked up and met his eyes across the table while she stroked his hand. She slowly retracted her hand as though reluctant.

Noemi threaded her fingers through her hair in a nervous fashion and looked away. He could see that the swelling in her face had gone down but wasn't gone and in the right light he could see shadows under her makeup where it didn't cover the bruising completely.

"So, how's Brendan?" She asked lamely. His lips quirked up for a second but it never reached his eyes. She wondered what it would take to make him smile.

"He's good." He didn't know what else to say and despised small talk anyway. "When did Frank get married?"

"Oh about a year ago. Jessa just wouldn't take no for an answer and finally wore him down. They dated for a few months and I teased him about waiting too long and him being old. Before I knew it, he proposed and they had been sickeningly happy since. They are similar in a lot of ways. It's nice to see him finally have someone. She fills voids in him that I couldn't." She watched Tommy nod and file the information away somewhere. "I keep telling Kevin he's next. I just don't know anyone to set him up with."

Tommy frowned. "Haven't you got some 15 single girlfriends or something? Most chicks do." Noemi laughed and Tommy found it relaxed him. He liked seeing her eyes sparkle.

"Naw, I been hanging out at Frank's Gym since middle school, spent all my spare time there. Met Kevin when in diapers and never got along with girls, they're all catty bitches anyways. Jessa, Elen, and Tess are the only women I know and I can only take Jessa in small doses."

"Elen?"

"Kevin's mom. She and Corky live down the street from you." Tommy nodded. He liked knowing the details on people, remnants of his Marine days.

"What about your parents?" Tommy knew he had said the wrong thing when her face fell and she looked at the tabletop. She picked at the paper place mat before her.

"They had me real late in life. They aren't around anymore." Noemi said hollowly. Tommy felt like shit.

"Ma died when I was 17." It came out of his mouth before he could stop it. Noemi's head came up and met his eyes. She had a look of such great understanding that he had ever seen on someone's face. Manny had never understood, Pilar was sympathetic but she didn't understand, Pop hadn't been there and neither had Brendan, but this girl, she understood. "Was it quick?" He watched the coldness creep into her expression. She shook her head.

"Frank had moved out. It was just me and Daddy and he wasn't much use. She was really sick for a long time." Tommy revised he previous thought. She didn't just understand, she had lived it. She knew the pain of watching your own parent wither away in agony. "What about your father? He still around?" He knew she was searching for a silver lining somewhere.

"Yeah but I keep my distance. He is just getting his life back together and I'll just screw it up for him." It was Tommy's turn to look away and for her to scrutinize his emotions.

"How?" She had her head cocked at him and he had a second of wanting to chuckle. She had her moments of looking bird-like like her brother but for him that was where they're similarities ended.

"Me and him got a lot of history. I snapped at him once and he had to start over again because of me." The guilt that filled him over that early morning still haunted him. He hated that Pop had waited that long to get his act together but he hated that he was the cause of Paddy's drinking that day even more.

"Thank god for siblings, right?" She tried to lighten the mood with a little levity and Tommy was thankful. Tommy's lips twitched as she told him about some ridiculous story about Frank having to come rescue her and Kevin from the tree in the backyard. Tommy didn't listen to the story nearly as much as how she told it. She waved her hands, made exaggerated faces, and impersonated voices. He chuckled a few times but was mostly just enjoying watching her.

Their food came and they got into a discussion about movies that got heated until they realized they were talking about the same one but had remembered different parts of it. That lead to a discussion on music that ended with her demanding that she pick his walk-out music and him agreeing, knowing she wouldn't pick something emasculating. After the waitress took their plates away, Noemi brought up video games.

"Kevin for all his good looks is a serious video gamer. He has the full set of all the Call of Duty games and anything else military related. I came home, yesterday, to find him with a flak helmet on, yelling at the TV." Noemi laughed and had expected a chuckle but heard none. She looked at Tommy and saw him stone faced with his blue-grey eyes hard like granite. "What did I..." She stopped for a moment and then it dawned on her. Those few clips of Sparta she had watched with half her attention were enough to guess why Tommy's demeanor had changed. "Oh,"

"Yeah 'oh'." he said hollowly. They sat in silence for a few seconds. "Brendan's got them too but I just can't. It's either too close or no where near what it is really like." Noemi just stayed quiet and let him say what he wanted to say. He took a few moments before he wrenched himself out of the memories. "When I can't sleep, I play Grand Theft Auto." Which then made him think of the last time he played and got distracted with jerking off to fantasies of her. It made the demons sink back into the deep recesses of his mind.

"I don't think I've played that one. Maybe I'll have to come over and we can see who hits more prostitutes." Noemi succeeded in getting him to snort and his lips pulled into an almost shy closed mouth smile. She wondered what he was thinking that made his ears turn red. The waitress gave them a look and they decided they had loitered around in that booth long enough. Noemi had to practically fight the bill away from Tommy making them both smile.

"By Decree number 4 of The United Front of Women, 'the person who does the asking, does the paying'." Noemi stated in an uppity voice and as deadpan as she could. Tommy looked as though he took her serious for a moment before he looked her in the eye and saw the mischievousness there. He actually laughed and Noemi felt like it was money well spent to have made Tommy Conlon actually truly laugh.

* * *

REVIEW PEOPLE!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody! Sorry about the wait, I have a head cold and its messing with my writing. I didn't want to blow through my buffer chapters in case I need them later. I would like to thank the following for their reviews: ConsistantlyRandom21, Chanel, Mals86 (of course), and . We have a little Tess/Brendan and then its all Tommy/Noemi. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey babe," Brendan whispered in Tess' ear and kissed her neck. She was slaving over a big pot of spaghetti sauce and something about cooking always lit Brendan's fire. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and they swayed back and forth. She knew what he was thinking by the way he stroked her hips and she smiled._ It will never get old_. It still amazed her that she could have worn ratty pajama pants and a baggy tee and he still looked at her like she was perfect. "What's gone on today?" He had just gotten home from school. He kissed the back of her neck again and gave her a full body squeeze.

"I think Tommy and Noemi went on a date." Tess answered, stirring the pot and trying to focus on not burning anything while Brendan tried to seduce her away from the stove. She felt his whole body stiffen and he half turned around her.

"What?" Tess smiled at his bewildered expression.

"Well, when I came back from dropping off the girls, I could hear him stomping around down there talking to himself. A couple of hours later, he comes out in _actual clothes _and sits on the porch for the longest time. When I heard a stereo coming, I looked out the window and see him get into Noemi's car. They left and didn't come back for hours but he came back in a better mood. Actually asked me if I needed any help around the house. The most he has said to me since he got here."

"So that was what that was all about." Brendan muttered. Tess just raised an eyebrow and waited for him to explain.

"Sunday night she called here asking for him. I haven't seen him act like that in a very long time. I bet it was to set up a time. Do you think it was a one time thing or..?" Brendan knew that Tess was close with Noemi. Tess shrugged.

"I've never asked her. He is her type though. I don't know about him."

"Me neither, he never dated in high school." They both stared at each other for a while before getting distracted. Brendan's hands went to her waist and turned her so they were facing. He pulled her in close and their lips met. It was less electric than the first time they kissed but it never lost it's appeal. Tess leaned into Brendan and he hummed in approval. Their lips parted and touched tongues which always got Brendan hot and bothered. He slid his hands down from her waist and cupped her firm ass with a growl that made Tess moan.

"Get a room." Tommy growled from behind them at the kitchen doorway before turning out of the room. Tess blushed and turned back to the stove in embarrassment. When Brendan started to grab at her again and she playfully slapped his hands away, he only grinned and tried harder to pull her away from the stove. She loved when his face lit up with boyish glee.

"Damnit Brendan, you are not going to make me ruin dinner. Later." She shook her finger at him in mock admonishment.

"Promises,"

"Yeah but I keep mine." Tess told him and he only grinned.

"Kitty got claws," He winked and made another grab at her but this time more playful. Its only purpose was to tease her.

"Damn straight now get out of my kitchen Brendan Conlon." She brandished a dirty stirring spoon at him with a glare in her eyes but a smile on her face. He gave her a slap on the ass before swinging out of the kitchen before she could get him, giggling like a mad man all the way.

Tommy walked down the hallway of Frank's gym, his skin still ruddy from his workout. He had taken a quick rinse off in the men's locker room showers before putting on clean clothes. It was still the usual gym-rat uniform of track pants and a tee shirt, only today it was a long sleeve shirt. The weather hadn't warmed up enough for tee shirts but was the warmest day this week.

Tommy walked into the lobby and took a moment to stare at Noemi. They had gotten lunch together twice since that first time and had dinner once; all casual. Tommy still didn't know if they were considered dates or just friends having a meal. It felt like an odd combination of both. Casual enough to ease into with sending him running but there was always this lingering tension that sparked between them when their eyes met across that table. They always went to the diner and it depended on what Noemi's day was like if she took him back to Brendan's or if they just went back to the gym.

Today she was wearing what he had decided was his favorite shirt. It was a plain black cotton button down that was accented with zippers just above two pockets that were right over each breast. The thing that made this his favorite shirt was because the shirt didn't have buttons, it had snaps and all he could think about when she wore it was how one good yank and he would have access to her creamy skin.

Her hair was up in a ponytail and it was looking more controlled than usual. The bruising was almost all gone and the swelling was hardly noticeable. He could still see the pink line where her lip had scarred over but he doubted anyone else would notice. He knew that she would be wearing her pale grey slacks today, the ones that showed each and every shadow and crease of her hips and thighs. Her eyes were shadowed with black and purple today, making them stand out in their amber color. He rather she had no make up but he could appreciate the effect.

"Ready to go?" She asked, putting the final touches on a letter that Frank was supposed to have finished and didn't. She was going to have to demand a raise if he was going to make her practically run the Gym for him so he could play hooky with his wife.

"Yeah."

"When did you get the phone?" She asked as she grabbed her things and the headed for her car. Tommy had sent her a text earlier in the day asking if they were going to lunch.

"Brendan gave it to me last night. He upgraded his and told me I could use the old one if I wanted it." Tommy looked a little sheepish about it but Noemi just smiled. Tess had recently mentioned the fact that Brendan was trying to bring Tommy into the 21st century kicking and screaming.

"Awesome, now when I call I won't get the nosey brother routine. Oh does that mean I get to send you random texts in the middle of the night about my dreams of gnome-eating unicorns?" Tommy snorted and just shook his head at her. They got in her car and took off for the diner. The same waitress seated them at what Noemi now referred to as 'their table'. "Hey, don't ignore me? I was serious!" The expression on her face was everything but serious.

"Don't you get enough of my ugly mug as it is?" He was joking on the square, which he did with her often enough but she never seemed to notice. She looked up into his eyes with a shy smile and her amber orbs burning.

"Never." _Oh, shit. Did I just imagine that? _The waitress interrupted to take their orders before leaving them alone again.

"You're spending more time at the gym, how's it going?" That was always a safe topic for them to discuss. Some days they sat in silence but the times when they talked most of the time were more often each time they went out.

"It gets easier everyday. There's a fight coming up in less than a month that Frank thinks he can get me into and I got to say I'm glad for it even if I lose."

"How come?"

"I'm itching for it." Noemi nodded but he could tell she didn't fully understand that part of him. _Must be a man thing_. "Doesn't Frank ever get craving the fights?"

"No, not that I know of. He enjoys the cage but he doesn't miss it. I think he is actually happier teaching guys like you than he ever was fighting." Noemi answered, taking a drink of her soda. _Damn, maybe it's a Conlon thing_. "I can understand the reason it is popular in society and has the following that it does. It feeds the primal side of human beings that we try to act like doesn't exist. I've never been to one though." She said off handily. Tommy looked at her dumbfounded.

"But wasn't that 'roider a fighter." Tommy refused to call her ex by his name. The man didn't deserve to breathe.

Noemi nodded. "Yeah but I never went to an event. Why would I? I mean watching it is alright." She said with a shrug of one shoulder. Tommy's eyes went huge.

"'Alright'?" Tommy looked at her like she was crazy. "It is more than just 'alright' and it is totally different than watching it on TV. When I get a better fight booked, you are going." Tommy watched her roll her eyes but she smiled and conceded. Their food came and Tommy told her about the latest antics of living in a house with Emily, who could burst out in tears or screams at anything, and Rosie who was the oddest little girl he had ever met. "I swear to you, she chased Emily with that frog for a good twenty minutes before Brendan told her that she was being mean to both her sister and the frog."

"I miss seeing them."

"They will probably call you up soon. I think I heard Tess is bugging him for another Date Night." Tommy told her.

"You and Tess getting along?" Noemi asked casually and saw Tommy narrow his eyes at her.

"I wouldn't say we are besties but its not weird if that's what your asking." His was scrutinizing her. She held up her hands in defence.

"All I know is that Brendan told me that you and Tess are tense around each other. That's all. I was only wondering if it had gotten better." She was used to his sudden distrust and mood swings. She knew there was more to the story but she was patient. It would all become clear eventually.

"It's tough seeing him so happy." Tommy told her, relaxing more now that he knew she was oblivious to the Conlon baggage.

"But you wouldn't want him any other way either." Noemi said for him. He nodded and she smiled in understanding. "I think Mom and Daddy's deaths hit me harder than Frank. I can't remember the last time I was truly happy but I know he can. And now he is just nauseating but I would rather die than take any of that away." Tommy's eyes were piercing while he nodded. She could see that he felt the same way about Tess and Brendan.

Tommy and Noemi spent the rest of lunch staring at each other across the table, trying to deny the attraction and connection they felt to each other.

A little over a week later Noemi plopped down on the couch at Brendan's house with a heavy sigh. The girls were laying on their stomachs on the carpet in the den watching the beginning of a movie. Their bellies were full of pizza and they had pillows to prop themselves up with. Noemi was hoping the movie and the full bellies would equal sleepy children and she could rest. The girls had been a handful, fighting about every little thing today, and Noemi was already exhausted from a long day at the gym. The new treadmills had come in today and she felt dead on her feet.

Tommy sat down next to her on the couch and cracked a water. He had just come from the shower after his last run of the day and was smelling like soap. He wore red basketball shorts and a faded grey tee. She could see the outline of his newly developing muscles and had to discreetly wipe her mouth in case of any drooling. His pale skin was a little pink, she assumed from the heat of the water and this was the first time she actually got to see his legs and feet. His calves were lean and not a bunchy as the rest of his body but she had noticed that many of the men at Frank's had the same problem. His feet could only be described as manly. They looked sturdy, the nails were pale and short, and she couldn't see any sign of 'hobbit foot'. She was relieved because there was no bigger turn off than super hairy man feet.

Tommy was beyond exhausted. He had spent most the day at the gym getting ready for his up coming fight. He was going solo on the training for now; it was a real low level fight. He just couldn't wait anymore and needed to be in the ring fighting. It had been nearly two years and that was two years too long. He knew he had nothing to worry about when it came to winning an event like this one but he would be lucky if he made his weight class in time. He only had two weeks left before the fight.

He relaxed his head back and let his eyes close. He could hear the girls and their animated video but it slowly drifted away as he fell asleep.

Noemi looked over at him at one point through the movie and saw that he was asleep. His face looked younger when he relaxed but he also looked tired. She knew he had been working hard and they had hardly had anytime to go to the diner with both of their schedules. Their talking consisted of them texting back and forth about whether they would be available or not. She already guessed that he had trouble sleeping so she let him get what sleep he could while the girls were quiet.

Halfway through the movie, the girls had been a sleep for a while, when Tommy started twitching in his sleep and his breathing was deeper and faster. It reminded Noemi of a sleeping dog until he started mumbling. When the mumbling started to turn into muffled yelling, she started to get worried. The girls woke up and looked to her to do something. Emily mumbled something about being scared and Noemi was lost. _Do I wake him up or let him wake up?_ Her question was answered for her when he took a massive breath and suddenly sat up, looking around. Noemi reached a hand out and touched him on the arm. He almost jumped out of his skin but it seemed to shock him into truly seeing his surroundings.

Noemi took the girls upstairs for bed and explained to them that Tommy had had a bad dream and it was nothing to worry them. Noemi went back down to the living room to find it empty. She sighed and turned off the TV. She put pillows back where they belonged and tidied the kitchen before going towards the basement. She went down the stairs and found Tommy sitting on the basement couch with his head in his hands. She sat down next to him and stroked his back for the longest time before he lifted his head.

Noemi looked at him with such open caring eyes. Tommy wished that he could deserve her in some alternate universe where he wasn't such a mess. She had let her dark hair down at some point in the night and it fell to her tiny waist. He reveled in the feeling of her hand on his back soothing him. He tried to give her a reassuring smile but it was an epic failure.

"You want me to stay?" She asked in a caring whisper. There was no judgement and no pity. He wanted to say yes even though he could hear Tess and Brendan come in through the door to the garage. He wanted to say 'yes stay with me so I can not feel so alone' but what came out of his mouth was 'no'. She gave his back one last stroke before telling him that if he needed anything to just call her, no matter the time of night. He nodded and she left.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you ConsistantlyRandom21 for commenting! Enjoy you guys!

* * *

Motley Crue - Kickstart My Heart

Tommy had asked Brendan to show up for the fight in lieu of a trainer and of course Brendan agreed. Tommy could tell that Brendan was loving being back in the atmosphere that only a fight has but after a while Tommy growled at him to 'shut the f up' when Brendan just wouldn't stop acting like an 8 year old at Disneyland telling him all about the smoker-fights he had done previous to Sparta. Tommy was glad to see that his gruff pre-fight attitude didn't completely suck the fun out of Brendan. When the time to fight came closer, Tommy was almost grinning and couldn't sit still he was so anxious to return to the ring.

Tommy gleamed with sweat as he walked up to the ring and gave a cursory glance through the crowd for Frank who gave a wave. Tommy gave a single nod in his direction and entered the ring. The guys he was fighting tonight were amateurs and it was a real simple venue which only had a DJ that played the music he wanted to play. No matter to Tommy, Noemi still hadn't decided which song she thought should be his walk-out music.

Tommy felt like he was coming home. The lights were blinding and the ring bounced firmly under his bare feet. It smelled like sweat and beer and sounded like victory. The tape and gloves on his hands felt like a part of him he didn't know was missing. His muscles buzzed with adrenaline. He felt powerful and in control.

"Tommy Riordan," For those who didn't already recognize him, they did now and there were plenty of gasps and loud talking. The other guy in the ring was buff enough and looked like he might know a few things. Tommy was in his zone and ready.

Tommy had thought about going easy on these guys since he was the big dog in the little dog park, but when facing an opponent, all of that changed. When the judge asked if Tommy was ready, Tommy brought his fists up in his oh so familiar position and grinned with a nod, flashing his black mouthpiece.

The first guy was a bit of a challenge. It had been a long time since he had sparred and Brendan had been his last actual fight. The guy kept him on his toes and Tommy used him as a warm up for the next fights. The guy wasn't bad and Tommy wouldn't be surprised to see him in some small tourney's soon. He got a few good hits in before Tommy's temper rose into that low boil that served him well in the ring. One swing and the guy was dazed, Tommy swiped his legs out from under him and pounded at his face until the Ref pulled him off. Tommy stalked around the ring once, surveying the damage before using the spring in the ring to bounce over the ropes and walking away.

Brendan followed but kept a distance. Tommy was in his 'don't touch me if you don't want to be a victim' mode. Brendan noticed that he brother stalked back and forth, eyes fully dilated from the thrill of violence, like a predatory cat. Tommy still had his mouth piece in and was puffing around it while watching the announcer for his signal to go out again. He was on a roll and wanted to make some bodies hit the floor. Tommy's skin had turned ruddy with the exercise and the rush of dominating another in battle.

Brendan could now see why Tommy needed this. Sparta had not been a fluke based only on the bedrock of Tommy's anger. Brendan knew that Tommy was not nearly as furious now as he had been but here was that familiar beast. Shoulder's pulled up high and growling in irritation at how long it was taking.

The announcer said that one of the fighters had backed out at the last minute and Tommy gave a primal growling yell. Brendan started to pity the man that went in the ring with his brother next when Tommy's nostrils flared. The next man was announced and Tommy grinned like the devil himself. Tommy was called out and entered the ring. The Ref didn't even have to ask Tommy if he was ready because the second Tommy's feet had hit the ring, his fists were up and ready.

This one was on the defensive and tried to dance out of Tommy's reach, which would have worked if Tommy wasn't faster. Brendan could see the annoyance on Tommy's face at the guy trying to avoid him. Tommy grabbed the guy by the head and slammed it into his knee until the guy was dazed and then punched him from under his chin, sending him unconscious before the man hit the mat. He got in two more hits before the Ref stopped him. Tommy stalked down one side of the ring before vaulting over it again and returning to his waiting spot.

Tommy rolled his head around on his shoulders and wished for a moment that Noemi was there to see him in action. He wondered if it would scare her or turn her on. He knew which he would prefer. He shook the thoughts away before he could get a hard on with his cup on, _not comfortable_. The crowd was chanting his name but he didn't care, all he cared about was bloodying the face of the next guy that faced him in the ring. He was starting to feel the first beginnings of getting tired but it just pissed him off. He could have done so much more than this before and now his endurance was down to around four guys, amateur's at that. Maybe he did need Pop's training since he was seriously thinking about doing Sparta this July.

Tommy's next victim was one those guys that thought they could roundhouse kick everything into submission. Tommy dodged a few but got caught by one of them which just put him into a rage. His head felt like it exploded but he managed to keep himself together. The next time the guy tried it Tommy grabbed him by the leg, pulled him off balance, slammed him into the mat, and wailed on his face. The Ref had a hard time getting Tommy to let go and Brendan had to pull him off.

Tommy pulled out his mouthpiece and stalked around the ring as if daring the guy to get back up, which he didn't. Brendan gently guided Tommy towards the exit through the crowds of fans. Once outside, Brendan was told by the men paying for the prize money that it would be in the provided account by end of business hours tomorrow. Brendan thanked god for not having to go through paper work with the crowd surrounding them. Luckily Frank had his own ride home because he would not be able to find him in this mess. They barely made it to the car.

Brendan pushed Tommy into the mini van and they left for home. On the way back to Brendan's, Tommy started to come off of his adrenaline high and relaxed into the seat with the AC on even thought Brendan was wearing a hoodie and jeans and Tommy was still shirtless in his fight shorts.

Tommy pulled off his gloves and started unwrapping in a lackadaisical manner that Brendan missed in his brother's actions. "God it feels good to be back." Brendan looked over at his brother and saw Tommy actually grinning. "Thanks." Brendan knew that Tommy meant for more than just driving him to the fight but for everything.

"No problem, little brother." Brendan looked over and saw Tommy with his eyes closed, basking in the glow of victory.

* * *

The night of the fight, Tommy slept good but the next was plagued with nightmares again. Nightmares of his Ma crying out for him asking him why he wasn't helping her, saving her. He tried sleeping again after that only to see the bodies of children and women scattered in pieces across rocky terrain, turning the sandy soil black with blood. He gave up around 2am. He debated for a few minutes whether or not he should text Noemi to see if she was awake or not. He could use the presence of another to keep him sane and he didn't want to wake up Brendan.

**you awake?** He texted. He didn't have to wait long for a response.

**Yeah. need me to come over? **

**Yeah**.

**On my way**. And so he waited for her to show up. He played Grand Theft Auto to keep himself occupied until she got there. It didn't take long before he heard her sneaking through the house and coming down the stairs after pulling the basement door shut. She got to the bottom and lifted up a six pack of Bud Light.

"I brought some in case your interested. If not, I know Tess will drink it." She set them on the floor by his feet before plopping down next to him. He paused the game and gave her his attention. She hadn't see him since the fight and that idiot with the roundhouse fetish had left him looking pretty rough. He had a semicircle of bruising around his right eye and it went far into his temple. Her eyes went soft and she lightly stroked her fingers across the skin and he closed his eyes. His emotions were too raw tonight to hold himself back in any way.

"Can you stay here tonight? With me." He asked in a whisper. She was running her fingers through his short hair and it was making him want to melt against her.

"Yeah." She whispered back. He opened his eyes and tried to tell her without words that he just needed to not be alone. She gave him a small smile. The couch wasn't big enough for both of them to be comfortable so Tommy led her to his bedroom.

Noemi had dressed in a comfortable grey tee shirt and black yoga pants before leaving, so all she had to do was toe off her sneakers and climb onto his bed. Her thoughts went to how if the circumstances were different this could be fun but mentally shook herself by the scruff of the neck. _He needs comfort not your lascivious thoughts_. He let her get situated on one side before also getting into bed, wearing a wore grey tee and red basketball shorts. He reached out for her in the darkness and pulled her into his arms.

Noemi was a limp rag doll while he wrapped himself around her. He had his head just below her breasts, almost laying on top of her with his arms wrapped around her waist in a tight hold and his legs tangled in hers. _As though afraid I will leave him while he sleeps_. Her eyes welled at how he took a deep breath and she felt him relax more than she ever had. She stroked his head while he told her about the fight and his nightmares. His voice rumbled through her belly while he talked and slowly his words tapered off until he stopped talking all together and fell asleep, but not before giving her one last squeeze of his arms as if she was his own personal life sized teddy bear. His steady breaths lulled her back to the deep sleep she had been in before she had gotten his text.

* * *

Tommy woke up on his side with Noemi curled against his chest. His arms were still wrapped around her and so were his legs. He had not had anymore bad dreams last night. He knew he dreamt something but he couldn't recall what it was. He slept harder that he had in years and felt so much better. He had to admit that now he knew what Manny had gone on and on about when you found a girl you liked. He could not imagine anything better than walking up with vanilla scented hair in your face and a soft warm body to make you feel wanted. He didn't know what the rest of the day would bring but it sure was starting out nice. Tommy shifted so that he could see the way the sun started to shine through the window wells and on to her.

Noemi stirred to the feeling of the body next to her shifting. She turned on to her back and pushed her arms up over her head and did a full body stretch before curling back towards the hard wall of warmth. She nuzzled her face against his chest before mumbling his name sleepily. It made the place in his chest warm with delight and feel too big for his ribs. It was Sunday which meant that she didn't have to work but it was also time for him to go from his morning run. He brushed the unruly but silky hair back from her face and stroked the skin of her cheek.

"Noemi," She just tried to burrow back against his chest with a disapproving groan and he chuckled. "Noemi, you have to wake up." He gently pulled her away from him so he could see her face. Her face was wrinkled into a frown with her full bottom lip sticking out a little. "You better put that lip away or I will bite it." He growled playfully at her. That got her eyes open.

Her hair did create a dark sea against his tan sheets. He wished they were the navy he had fantasised about but beggars couldn't be choosers. She had no makeup on and she was so very perfect to him. The more he knew her and watched her the prettier she became to him. Her big amber eyes were dark with her swollen pupil and he wished he knew if it was desire or from the darkness of the room. He was right, she was soft in all the right places like she should be.

He was distracted by her lips. _So close_. His hand came up and lightly brushed along her firm bottom lip. It was so soft and he could almost feel the blood rushing beneath the thin skin. Her lips parted and he could feel her humid breath across his thumb. _There it was_. Her eyes went almost all black with desire then and that anticipation they had been dancing around was back. It was that same feeling from the bathroom only intensified. He sucked his lips into his mouth to try to control how much he wanted to kiss her senseless. Her eyes were no longer locked with his when he relaxed his mouth again.

He leaned closer but waited for her to make the decision. Her eyes flicked to his before back to his mouth. She leaned in and Tommy held his breath. His heart pounded and all time seemed to stop. Her lips barely brushed his. He could feel the thumping of her heart against his chest. She increased the contact of their lips and his eyes slid closed. His breath escaped through his nose and he felt the barest of movements against his lips. The sensation zipped through his nerves from his lips to his stomach and chest before setting in his lower belly. He pressed back against hers and sucked in a breath. _So good_.

Her firm lips parted against his and just barely tugged at his bottom lip and he was sure she could feel how hard he was against her thigh. He gave a small low growl and felt her breath rush out of her lungs. He parted his lips and suctioned her bottom lip against his teeth. She panted out a breath and arched against him. _Oh god help me_. He leaned further over her and pressed her into the mattress. Her hands came up and ran along his sides before skipping up and down his back. Their kissing intensified. Their lips slid against each other's in a dance that only fueled the fire burning between them.

When he felt her hands slip under his tee shirt and smooth up his back, he thought he had died and gone to heaven. The little noises she made when he bit at her lip made his cock harder than he thought possible. But it was when she nibbled back that he thought he was going to come right then and there like a teenager.

She started to pull up his shirt and acted as thought she was going to remove it that some of his sense came back. He gently took her hands in his and held them between them while he shifted on to his side. He kissed her knuckles before looking at her.

"We gotta stop." She gave a whine from the back of her throat and it took every ounce of control he had in his body not to just dive back to her. He looked into her blackened amber eyes and gave a smile. He stroked her hair. "Tess hates me enough without finding you down here with me like this." He hated to say it but it was true. That seemed to dump a bucket of ice water on Noemi's desire. She sighed heavily but nodded. She looked so disappointed. He carded his fingers through her hair. He gave her a searing kiss before sitting up and throwing his legs over the other side of the bed.

"See you Tuesday?" He hated the tone in her voice, as though he was rejecting her. She got out of bed and was putting on her shoes.

"Not tomorrow?" He half turned and frowned.

"No, Frank has me really busy tomorrow." She watched his head dip some.

"Lunch as usual?" He asked. She nodded and then remembered that he couldn't see her.

"Yeah. Leave from the gym?"

"Yeah." Tommy couldn't watch her leave so he kept his back to her and Noemi didn't know what just happened. _Guess I'll just have to wait and see_. She quietly snuck out of Brendan's house and left. When she got to Kevin's, he grilled her for information on where she had been. She told him to leave her alone before closing her door in his face and falling into bed. She curled up with her spare pillow and wished for sleep to come.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks you ConsistantlyRandon21 for being the _only_ person to review...SHAME ON YOU OTHERS!

* * *

It was just after lunch and Tess had just sent the girls out to play. Tommy was watching them with Brendan in the backyard. Tess was dying to know what happened last night that caused Noemi's car to be in the driveway at 5 in the morning when she had gone out to pick up the paper before it got soggy. She hoped that they both knew better than to be doing anything inappropriate in her house.

Tess scrutinized the way Tommy looked and acted at lunch after church. To her, he looked like a man who got some well deserved sleep, not like a man who was kept awake half the night. He didn't have the male swagger that Brendan got after a good night of bed sport. He didn't have any marks that she could see and he was wearing a black tank today, so if there were marks they would be hard to hide. His dark smudges under his eyes looked better and the color on his face was better but that was it. Which could only mean that Tommy Conlon either knew she would pitch an ungodly fit or he was gay and she really didn't think the latter was the case.

She dialed Noemi's number and waited for her to pick up. "Hey, this is awkward but I have to ask. Did you sleep with Tommy last night?" There was silence and Tess was gobsmacked.

"I went over and we slept in the same bed, so technically yes, but not the way that your thinking." Tess couldn't hear what Noemi muttered after that. Tess could tell that something was really bothering Noemi. "It was strictly PG. Sorta."

"What. Happened?" Tess growled, starting to get a little peeved. Noemi sighed.

"We kinda kissed a little and then he put the halt on everything and it was weird. Now I don't know if it was me or..." Noemi was freaking out and sounded depressed. Tess calmed her down enough to demand a blow-by-blow. After hearing that Tess looked out the window with a whole new perspective on Tommy Conlon. She felt bad that he thought she hated him but at the same time she wanted to cheer the guy on for stopping when he didn't want to. Tess said goodbye to Noemi, reassuring her with what Tess did know about Tommy, that what Tommy said he meant. Noemi said goodbye seeming a little brighter than she had answered the phone.

Tess wondered what he would have called Noemi over for if it wasn't a late night booty call. That's when Tess remembered the girls saying something about Tommy having a nightmare the last time Noemi baby sat. _That would explain the dark circles and the bad moods_. She smiled and dried her hands on a dish rag. She was going to have to go outside and see this for herself. She was witnessing Tommy giving Rosie a piggy back ride and running around the yard like a mad man. _I cannot miss this_.

"Hey Tommy, can I talk to you for a bit?" Kevin asked. Tommy had been going through his punching drills with one of the large bags in the corner, sucked into his own little world. Tommy looked up at the taller man who had a disapproving but not threatening expression on his face. Tommy frowned but nodded.

"Lead the way." He told him. As Kevin led him into the empty treadmill room, Tommy ripped off the Velcro on his gloves with his teeth and pulled them off. Kevin stood in front of him with his arms crossed.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Noemi lately." Kevin stated. Tommy just looked at him and nodded. The monster in Tommy had been calmer since the fights and he found he had more patience. He sensed that Kevin didn't know what to say. "Noemi is like a third sister to me and her well being is more important to me than anything in the world." Tommy looked at the ground. He knew where this was going.

"You're telling me to get lost." Tommy growled. Tommy wasn't mad at Kevin but himself. He was wondering when someone was going to say what he had been thinking. The problem was that he didn't want to cut ties with her. Tommy heard Kevin sigh.

"Not exactly." Tommy looked at the man across from him with widened eyes. Kevin put his hands up in supplication. "Don't misunderstand me. She has a real bad habit of picking really shitty guys but this past month, she has been more herself than she had been since she met Jake. I don't know you well enough to make too many judgements." Kevin ran his hands through his hair. "What I wanted to ask you was if you were serious about her or not?"

"What do you mean?" Tommy's eyes narrowed.

"She likes you and I don't want her getting her heart broken by a guy who just wants to be friends with benefits." Kevin said. His blue eyes were imploring Tommy to understand. Tommy looked at the floor and started to pace. _That explains the tone of voice when she left yesterday_.

"I don't do this relationship stuff very good. Or at all." Tommy ran his still taped hands across his hair, making the short strands stand up in a comical fashion. He looked at Kevin and saw no judgement.

"Preachin' to the choir, man. I get it, honestly, I do. All I'm asking is for you to decide if you are ready for things to start getting more serious. If you aren't, then slowly back off on her. She isn't stupid. She will take a hint." Kevin was giving him an exit strategy and Tommy was torn. He wanted Noemi but knew he wasn't good enough and would only bring her down with his baggage.

"I got to give it some thought." Kevin clapped him on the shoulder.

"No problem, man. Take some time and really think about it. But I want you to find me when you have decided." Tommy nodded and Kevin nodded in response before leaving Tommy in the room by himself.

Evanescence - My Immortal

Tommy came home from Frank's after dark. His brain and emotions were a messy knot that he couldn't untie and he felt like he was carrying 300 pounds on his shoulders. He walked through the front door and saw Brendan with his arms around Tess on the couch watching TV while the girls played on the carpet in front of them. He wanted that. He wanted it so bad it hurt. Just like it hurt when he saw Manny and Pilar do the same things.

"Brendan." He said in a broken voice. Brendan turned and looked at Tommy over his shoulder. Tommy cleared his throat. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure, let's go to downstairs." He kissed Tess' temple and got up and went into the basement. Tommy closed the door and joined Brendan on the couch. Tommy didn't know how to start or what words to say. He opened his mouth a few times but nothing came out. Brendan took pity on him and spoke instead.

"This have to do with Noemi?" Brendan turned on the couch so he could really see his brother. He looked so lost and so confused. Tommy nodded and rubbed a hand down his face. "What happened?"

"Kevin talked to me today." Tommy started with. He watched some understanding reach Brendan's face and he nodded.

"I'm guessing he either warned you off or asked you your intentions." Brendan watched Tommy look away again but he nodded.

"Both. Asked me to figure out what I'm doing." Brendan nodded.

"Ok, do you know?" Brendan watched Tommy pick at invisible lint on the couch before shaking his head. "Why not?" Brendan swore that getting Tommy to talk was worse that pulling teeth. Tommy was silent for the longest time but Brendan sensed that he should wait.

"I'm no good for her. The shit I've done and the things I've seen. They don't belong around someone like that. I am covered in blood and she is so spotless. I will destroy her. Just like Pop destroyed Ma." Tommy's voice had started out as a hollow whisper but as the words came out all the emotions that were built up inside him spilled out. That blood hungry animal inside him had been satisfied but now all that was left was raw nerves. Tears welled in his eyes.

He wanted someone that filled the hollow spots that Ma and Manny left behind but he was so afraid he would turn into a monster. After those few tastes of understanding and compassion and comfort, he wanted it back like a drug. They soothed him more than those pills he took ever had. He hated feeling alone and he hated having to rely only on himself.

Brendan pulled Tommy into his shoulder and held him tight as Tommy vented years of frustration and repressed emotions. Tommy's body shuddered with his sobs of Manny's death and abandoning his unit to the vultures. Brendan rocked his little brother back and forth and hummed the lullaby that their Ma had used to get them to go back to sleep at night. It only made Tommy cry tears that he hadn't shed at the funeral in Tacoma.

Tommy felt exhausted when his tears dried up and his body started to breathe again. He didn't exactly feel better but he could tell something had changed. "How do you do it Bren?"

"Do what?"

"Keep Tess from being like Ma." Brendan pulled Tommy back from his soaked shoulder and held him so he could look at him.

"Tess isn't like Ma. You might not remember much about what Ma was like before Pop started drinking, but I do." Brendan wiped the tear residue off Tommy's face. It was as if they had gone back in time 20 years only this time the words were different. "Ma was soft spoken. She didn't have Tess' iron spine. She was a gentle woman who took the talking approach to everything. I love her dearly but she wasn't someone who stands up for themselves, that's why she picked Pop. He was her defender." He saw Tommy's eyes go hard and knew where his thoughts were going. "No, I am not blaming her. When Pop would get drunk, she would try to soothe him with words and talk to him. Sometimes it worked if he wasn't too far gone. It was you and me that made her leave. She would never have chosen that for herself." Brendan paused.

"I felt safe with Tess because we both knew that if I went too far she would be gone in a blink of an eye. She wasn't going to let me become that. She won't let me drink anything more than a couple of beers and only on special occasions. She has told me that she is gone the second I show even a hint of Pop's behavior. But that's the thing, I don't want to drink. I don't have anything I want to escape. I have everything I never thought I would ever have. And I thank god every day I get to keep it."

"That's great Brendan, you and Pop have god. I don't. He wasn't there when I needed him. He didn't help me cope with having to shoot a kid out there and he didn't do shit when bombs were dropping from the sky. I understand why Pop drank. I understand why he was angry. But nothing is going to change the fact that I share DNA with him. I've got this darkness in me that only goes away with violence." Tommy looked at his hands. Brendan had pulled his hands away at the biting tone of Tommy's voice. "You're right. You don't have anything you want to escape but if Pop went through even half of what I have, I can't blame him."

"But Tommy, don't you see where Pop went wrong?" Brendan implored him. "You can't escape it. You can't bury it." _God knows I've tried_, Tommy thought to himself but didn't want to admit it. "It eats at you like acid." Tommy looked at Brendan with a bewildered expression. "What, you thought you were the only one that didn't want to deal with shit?"

"What the hell did you have to deal with?" Tommy asked with disgust.

"You were the favorite. You were the baby. You got all their attention and you wonder why I was hardly around? I found someone who gave me all their attention."

"So that's why you stayed behind? So selfish." Tommy sneered.

"I stayed behind because Tess told me that she might be pregnant. I was trying to do the right thing by her. I couldn't just leave her behind to deal with a mess I put her in. By the time I found out that she was just a few days late, you had already left. Hindsight, I would have gone with you but I was a kid making decisions on what I knew in the moment." Hearing that if Brendan could do it again, he would have chosen to go with him and Ma took the sting out of that old wound.

The two brothers were quiet for what felt like hours. Tommy put his head in his hands. "Why me?" Tommy whispered.

"What?" Brendan asked.

"Why was it me that survived? Why not Manny who had a perfect childhood and a happy family? Why not Alex who couldn't wait to get back state-side cause he was gonna marry his girl? Why not Gerry who could see the humor in every situation? Why was it the fuck up with the shit childhood, the one that had no one who would give a fuck if he made it back, the one that was the most likely to fail at life?" All the faces of the men he had been in charge of and failed by living. If it was possible to trade himself for one of those many men, he would do it without a thought.

"But you did survive and you can't waste this chance you've been given. It sounds like to me that those men had lived fulfilling lives and it was you that needed a second chance. Think of everything that you would have missed if you were dead. You were chosen to survive. For that chance at what those men had." Brendan told him. "And for the record, if you had died over there I would have missed you. I missed you every single day you were gone those fourteen years. Just like I miss Ma but I think she would be happy for me and Tess. I wish she was here to see the girls though.

"Tommy, you need to talk to someone about the things that you feel and see. I know you don't sleep well and it effects your mood."

"I'm not talkin' to a shrink." Tommy snarled. Brendan rolled his eyes.

"I don't care if you talk to the squirrel in the park. Just talk to someone with a pulse and stop bottling it all up. You won't get better if you don't and you will become what you fear." Brendan put his arm around Tommy's shoulders. "I am here for you but I will never understand what you went through if you don't talk to me. No one will know what you see when you dream if you don't tell anyone. You are hiding behind this 'you don't know me' bullshit. And it's true, we don't know you, but you won't let us either."

"Fuck Bren, when did you become Dr. Phil?"

"Tess made me read some books when we were starting out and we went to some sessions with a marriage counselor through the church." Brendan gave Tommy a squeeze. "I don't want to see you consumed by your past, baby brother."

Brendan stayed with Tommy in the basement for a while longer before going up to Tess who asked what it was about and Brendan just shook his head. It took Brendan a while to go to sleep because he thought about what he would have turned into if Tess hadn't been there to grab him by the scruff of the neck and shake him every once in a while. It wasn't a pretty picture.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my readers...No one said anything but I did fix an issue that may help you guys. It dawned on me that you may not want or have the ability to listen to the songs I choose. Or know why I choose them. So I put in the lyrics in that inspired me. Sometimes they explain better what the character is feeling than the text because they don't know what they are feeling yet. I hope that makes sense. On the ones that don't have lyrics, those are just 'cause I thought that if it was a movie, that song would sound good being played during that scene or a specific moment. I believe Annabanana314 and ConsistantlyRandom21 were my only reviewers last time. Let it be known that if you comment, I will mention you. :-D

Oh and no one told me that my page breaks aren't working so I'm trying something new.

* * *

Tommy was sitting in the booth across from Noemi. She was telling him about how Kevin almost caught the apartment on fire with the microwave just the night before.

"I am going to have to find a place 'cause the boy is a hazard. Which then means begging my bro for a raise which is like trying to get wine from tap water." Tommy was starring at his plate. It had remains of his meal left on it and he was pushing them around with his fork. "What's wrong?" Noemi asked. Tommy looked up and her amber eyes were warm with concern.

"Nothing, I've just had a lot to think about." He went back to staring at the plate but had put the fork down.

"You wanna talk about it? You can say no, I won't be offended." Noemi could see that whatever he was thinking about, it was wearing on him. His shoulders were set low and his skin was pale and sickly looking. If she went by his current appetite, he likely wasn't eating well either. She watched him lean back in his seat and rest his head against the tall booth. He closed his eyes against the glaring florescent.

"Just what I want out of the time I've got."

"You say that like you know when your number is up and you're counting the days." She was worried about him. He seemed so miserable most days.

"No one knows when their time is up." Noemi cleared her throat.

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine today." She said sarcastically. Tommy brought his head up and looked at her. "So, tell me what do you what out of life?"

"I want what Brendan has."

"Well shit, who doesn't. The only thing that man doesn't have is a white picket fence and a dog." She pointed her finger at Tommy. "Don't you dare give him any ideas." He lips twitched but that was all she got out of him. "So how are you going to go about getting those things?" He could tell she was serious now.

"I don't know." Tommy huffed in total defeat. Noemi nodded.

"Let's start with the easy one. A car. Brendan started out with one."

"I could get one but it would cut into my savings."

"It doesn't have to be a nice car, just one that runs. Unlike mine." That got snort out of him. She could always test his moods with a light hearted joke. The more he responded, the better the mood.

"I need that money in case something happens." Tommy watched Noemi for judgement but saw appreciation instead.

"That's smart. Ok so the car can wait. What about a house?"

"I could buy one if I won Sparta."

"True but what if you don't?" Tommy rubbed his face in frustration and Noemi could see that was the wrong question to ask. "You can't rest your life on something that is not entirely in your control. So, what if you go to Sparta and lose?"

"I probably had a few years of fighting in me before I'm done for. I'd probably do the ones I could for as long as I could. Save the money and then get a job somewhere." Tommy watched her nod.

"Depending on how long you lasted at Sparta, you might get offers to work for people in the industry. Odds are, you would get lots of sponsors banging down your door on the way to Sparta if people knew you would be fighting. There is good money in that. That would add to your funds. To get a house you would need credit history unless you bought outright." Tommy nodded. Putting together a plan was relaxing him some. It made everything more obtainable.

"Sparta would help me get a girl too. No one wants a guy with no job and no money."

"NO! Do not date during or after Sparta. They will only want the fame and the money. Trust me women are vicious. There are girls out there that lie, cheat, and manipulate their way through life. Brendan found Tess when he was a nobody. Jessa, I would worry about more if Frank didn't have everything in the gym." Tommy sighed. "Oh come on its not that bad. You've got a good face and hot tats. Any girl in their right mind would fall at your feet."

"Any girl in her right mind would run screaming from me."

"You see me running?" Tommy raised an eyebrow at her and she realised what she said. She felt her face go a little hot. They sat staring at each other for a while and that recurring sexual tension returned. Noemi would like to be Tommy's girl even if she wasn't fully sure what all that entailed. She was attracted to him and even with his occasional mood swings, he was a nice guy. _Especially compared to the joker's I've dated in the past_. They were interrupted by Noemi's cell phone ringing. She asked him if he minded her answering since it was Frank and he said no.

"Hello,_ Francis_, finally peel yourself off of your wife long enough to call me back?" Tommy chuckled at Noemi using Frank's real name. "Well, I called to ask you for a raise. Ok, let me rephrase that. I'm demanding a raise." There was a pause. "Why? Well, there's the part where Kevin has almost burnt down the apartment building three times this month and two of them were while we were asleep _and_ the fact that if I have to listen to him have sex with some random chick one more time, I'm going to be on the news. So, I have to look for a place of my own that I can't afford. And that's not even getting into the fact that I am practically running _your_ Gym for minimum wage and too many hours. You realise that the hours I work are illgeal right?" Tommy gave a small closed mouth smile at the table. He couldn't help but eavesdrop with her sitting there.

"Of course Jessa didn't complain! She wanted to get her claws in you. You don't go complaining to your BILF." Tommy could heard Frank's laughter from where he sat. Noemi cracked a grin. Tommy would have to ask her what a BILF was. "Well, ask what some of your UFC buddies pay their office managers." Frank asked her a question. "No, I haven't gotten around to testing the new treadmills yet,_ I've been too busy_. I wouldn't trust Kevin with anything right now. Give him thirty seconds alone and I swear that boy could catch water on fire." Frank must have agreed because Noemi soon said goodbye and hung up. "Sorry about that. I hate answering calls while talking to someone but I never know when I'll get another chance."

"So, whats a BILF?" Noemi started laughing.

"Ok, you know what a MILF is?" Tommy nodded. "Change mother to boss." She waited for him to think about that one. He rolled his eyes with a smile and she started laughing.

"So you heard what I want from life. What do you want Noemi?" Tommy watched her smile sheepishly.

"Brendan's got a nice set up doesn't he? I wouldn't mind a piece of that but I would settle for a guy who doesn't get fisty when I open my smart mouth." Noemi picked at a chipped section of the Formica. "Mom and Daddy fought a lot when I was a kid, so odds are, I'm gonna find a guy that I fight with. So far that's been my MO."

"They fought?" Tommy gave her a horrified and haunted look.

"No, not like that. They had already lived the best years of their marriage by the time I came along and I think I just stressed the situation. They got in shouting matches a lot. I think that was all that kept Mom going for a long time."

"Why do you assume you will marry a guy that you fight with?"

"They have done studies and the odds are astronomical for people to pick a spouse like their parents and later copy their behavior. Has to do with seeing it as a child." Tommy thought about the mousy women he had been drawn to in bars, the wallflowers Pilar called them. The ones that would do anything he said, even let him leave in the morning without so much of a 'yeah I'll call you'. It also reminded him of what Brendan was saying about Tess last night.

"But Tess is nothing like Ma."

"There are exceptions if the example shown to the kids is extreme enough. As adults, they either emulate the behavior they saw or they do the opposite. A girl growing up in an abusive home will get older and find someone that abuses her or will find someone who never would. It's a cycle of abuse, it either continues with the next generation or stops." Noemi shrugs, not noticing the dumbfounded man across from her. "Frank got the good years and it shows in Jessa. She is happy-go-lucky and loves him more than anything. Daddy adored Mom, but things happened and I got the years where they fought." Noemi had come to terms with her behavior long ago. Tess had let her borrow some of her books on relationship psychology back in high school because she didn't know why she kept picking bad boys. It had explained a lot.

"What are the odds of someone becoming an abusive drunk if their father was?"

"I guess it depends on how often the kid sees the behavior and how it effects the individual. I think it still breaks down to choice in the end. You chose to be like your parents or you chose to do the opposite. Why do you ask?"

"Like Tess hasn't told you." He rolled his eyes at her.

"No she hasn't and neither has Brendan. The only thing he will say is that childhood was tough and you guys had to grow up quick. So was mine and so did I."

"Not like this."

"You wanted to know if you are going to become an abusive drunk." She said it as a statement and not a question. Her being perceptive and quick witted made it easy for him to not have to explain things. Tommy nodded. "Brendan made his choice. You have to make yours. In this, you have total control. You write the rules. Have you gotten drunk before?"

"Years ago but yeah."

"Did you hit anyone?"

"One guy and he was asking for it. I just sit somewhere and people watch. Makes me tired most the time." Noemi smiled.

"There you have it." He looked at her funny. She let him think about it. "It's that simple. You would have done it already if you were going to."

Tommy thought of all the times he had gotten drunk with the boys from his unit and then gone to Manny's house to sleep it off on the couch. He had never said one negative word to Pilar or anyone else. He didn't hallucinate like the time Pop drank in Atlantic City. He didn't yell, throw things, or hit people. He only passed out and woke up telling himself 'never again'. Maybe Brendan was right. Maybe Noemi and Tess were right too. Maybe there was hope for him.

* * *

Van Halen - You Really Got Me

"Girl, you really got me now, You got me so, I don't know what I'm doin', Girl, you really got me now, You got me, so, I can't sleep at night..."

Tommy was immersed in his late night drills at the double end bag near the treadmill room. He could feel his body starting to tire after being at Frank's all day. He was better improved from when he started but it annoyed him that he accomplished more with Paddy than he was on his own. Tommy heard Noemi walking around behind him, tidying up after a long day. He looked at the clock over his shoulder and saw that it was close to 11, when she locked up and kicked everyone out.

Tommy spent the last few days really thinking over what Brendan and Noemi had said. Each day he felt a little more optimistic about life but it was only in tiny increments. He always ended up back at wondering how to get what he wanted out of life. They all acted like it was so easy to just take what you want, but Tommy knew better.

"You want a ride to Bren's? I'm going to Corky's." Tommy flinched, having lost track of her some how. He could usually track her in those high heels she wore. He turned and looked at her. Tommy's mouth dropped open slowly and he was consumed by the way she looked.

She wasn't dressed in anything special. It was just the matter of the fact that it clung to every single curve of her body. Her red tank clung to her high firm breasts and her small waist. Her mid thigh compression shorts looked painted on and he wanted nothing more than to run his hands up them. He already knew she had wide feminine hips but being reminded of them only made his cock twitch. Her skin was so pale it looked like she was bathed in cream. His mind supplied pictures of what it would be like to have those insanely long legs wrapped around him. _I wonder how flexible she...Oh shit she's talking. _Noemi had to wave her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Huh?" He said inelegantly.

"You want a ride or not?" She still was unsure of their relationship. It had been 5 days since they made out on his bed. Not that she had been counting. Everything was exactly as it was before with them taking turns on paying for lunch but she didn't like not knowing where things stood and then he was just standing there looking like an idiot staring at her and she snapped a little.

"Uh, yeah sure." He was still in a mild daze. He was thankful for his decision to start wearing compression shorts instead of his normal boxer briefs since they kept his erections from being _as_ noticeable, just in case.

"I'll be leaving in an hour if that's OK. Frank wants me to test out one of the new treadmills." She turned and stomped off. _Fuck, she's even hotter walking away. Her ass swings more than her ponytail. Just wanna sink my teeth into that_. Tommy looked down. _Yup, not getting rid of that now. Damnit_. He pivoted so that if she looked his way he wouldn't immediately look like a creepy pervert. He watched her get on a treadmill, push some buttons and start running like her life depended on it. _Bet she's fast. Wonder if she ever did track_.

Noemi's skin flushed pink with exertion and a fine gleam of sweat covered her face. Tommy couldn't help but wonder if she looked similarly while having sex. Tommy knew it was only going to get worse if he stood there and watched her, so he went into the locker room and called Brendan. He didn't answer. Tommy tossed his phone on the floor and huffed. He pulled at the uncomfortable tightness in his sweats only to make matters worse. _What is is about her that sets me off so bad? Third time this week that I'm going to have to take care of this before I go anywhere_. He rubbed his face with his hands before snagging his soap and a towel on his way to the section of showers.

He had to admit that Frank sure knew how to build a locker room. Each shower head was separated by a waist high dividing wall made of tile and at the end of each was a tall pole for a towel to be hung without it getting wet. There were probably 5 showers per row and 5 rows total. For the shy guys, there was the back wall and for the exhibitionists there was the first row which left your ass hanging out into the main locker room area. Tommy liked the middle rows or the back, depending on how many guys were there. He took a middle row, middle stall today and was all alone.

He hung up his towel, set his soap on the ledge, and pulled off his socks first. He tossed them into the stall opposite his. He pulled up on the hem of his shirt and yanked it over his head. It landed with a soggy slap since it was soaked with sweat. Cage fights and sleep were the only times Tommy went shirtless. He would never admit to anyone that he was self conscious about being in his own skin. It was remains of adolescence that he had never shaken. He pulled off his sweats and compression shorts in one pass and gave a sigh of relief. They were uncomfortable as hell but they saved him having to explain why you could tell where Noemi was if you only looked at his pants.

He turned on the water and balanced the temp before submerging himself under the spray. He closed his eyes and let the warm water relax him. He braced his arms on the white tile wall in front of him. He let his head hang and rest against the cold tile. The water ran in sheets over his shoulders and down his back. He closed his eyes against it and took deep breaths. He wished that the water was Noemi's hands caressing his shoulder, back, ass, and legs.

He imagined her coming up behind him, already naked. He imagined her touching his skin and kissing his spine. He would turn and bring her into the spray of the shower. Her hair would go black with water and her creamy skin would be slippery to the touch. He let out a shaky breath. After having just seen her and the memories of kissing her still so fresh in his mind, it made his fantasy so much stronger. He reminded himself to stay silent lest she come in here to see what he was doing. He let out a silent groan and slid his hand down to his aching, weeping cock. The water helped slick him and felt pleasantly warm.

He went back to his daydream of a naked Noemi pressed up against him, all hard nipples and soft belly. She would press those wonderfully full lips against his and they would kiss while she writhed against him. _Yes_. He would try to turn her so that he could pin her against the wall but she would refuse. She had something else in mind. Tommy turned, cock in hand, to lean against the tile wall since the last thing he wanted was to slip and fall. His knees were not wanting to support his weight, more so with each pump he gave. The water from the shower head rushed down the front of his body and added to the sensations. He was panting and bucking into his fist as he imagined her kissing down his chest. Down his belly and kneeling before him. _Oh god_. He threw his head back against the tile wall and squeezed his eyes shut hoping to seal the images in.

Tommy envisioned her looking up at him with the same desire blackened eyes he had seen on Sunday. Her hair wet and wavy, clinging to her face and breasts. Looking at him like he was a god for her to worship and his cock to feast on. His legs and torso were shaking. He couldn't wait to come. His breath coming out in fast pants. _God, that mouth around my_...

"Hey, is it OK if I take a shower on the other side?" Tommy's eyes slammed open and were big as saucers. He looked over to where she was standing at the end of the row with a towel in one hand and her eyes covered with the other. _When the fuck did she come in? _He twitched in his hand and looked down to still see his hand wrapped tightly around himself. _Fuck! _The sight of her so close and with the feel of his hand wrapped hotly around himself made him want to whine in protest that he couldn't just go over there and do what he had just been envisioning.

"Yeah." He let out a hoarse whisper. _Please don't look, please_. He watched her leave his sight and then he could hear her bare feet slap against the tile floors. _Bet her ass makes the same sound if you... No, not while she is in here. I couldn't_. But his body had other ideas. He ached horribly. _Damnit. _He put his free hand over his mouth when he heard the rustling sound of her taking off her clothes. _She is naked_. The sound of the shower being turned on rang out in the other wise silent locker room.

His hormone riddled brain produced pictures of her shiny with water and smears of soap sliding down her body as she bathed. _Maybe if I just...Oh fuck yes_. He gave an experimental tug and was rewarded with a flood of pleasure. He clamped his hand over his mouth tighter as he pumped and listened to her shower._ I am officially a pervert and I do not care, Ahhh. So good, too good_. He wanted to sigh and groan and growl so badly but the thought of getting caught intensified the ecstasy speeding through his veins even as he kept silent.

He closed his eyes and pumped faster and harder. His body felt like it was going to implode. One last shot of her face hovering before the purple tip of his cock was enough to make his back break with the force of his orgasm. He felt like he came for ages. When he came back to his senses, he was in a haze.

"You OK?" Noemi asked sounding concerned. _Fuck, did she hear me? _That snapped him out of his exhausted daze. He tried to answer her but it came out a croak so he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, just stubbed my toe." He said trying to sound as normal as possible. _Toe my ass_. His inner voice growled. He quickly washed away the evidence and actually did what he came in here for which was to wash away the day's sweat. He quickly dried off and wrapped the towel tightly around him. He hissed silently at the sensitivity of his skin against the coarse nap of the towel. He had never dressed quicker in his life and quickly walked out to her car to wait in the cold air.

_What have I become? A jerk happy stalker taking any piece of comfort and affection he can get? I have to do something about this. But what? Do I try what Brendan suggested? Do I ask her out on a real date? _He sighed and was interrupted from his thoughts by Noemi coming out in tight blue jeans and a black shirt that he assumed was the album art of a band. She locked up and they got in the car. There was a tension in the air that was not coming from him and could only be coming from Noemi. They were silent but for her music all the way to Brendan's where she turned off the car in his driveway. Noemi sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Tommy started to get out of the car.

"Hey, wait a moment." Tommy stopped and turned to look at her, which was difficult because her face would get superimposed with the face of the fantasy-Noemi. "Uh," He had never seen her so unsure of herself. She opened her mouth a few times before closing it. She took a deep breath and smiled at him. "Frank gave me a raise after all, so I'll be getting my own place tomorrow." It sounded hollow and lame to both of them. Tommy could tell that that was not what she had been about to say, but he let it go.

"Monday?" He asked. He opened the car door and grabbed his hoodie and duffel.

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"'Night." He answered and closed the door, trying to shake off the awkward feeling that lingered on him.

Noemi blew air out between her lips as she drove her car down the street to Corky's. Kevin's silver Celica was already there. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to pressure Tommy into defining what they were but it was almost 2 months of them going to lunch or dinner. She wanted to know where she placed in his life, if at all. She resolved herself to being patient. If what they talked about in the diner that one day was any hint, he had some serious baggage. _No need to send him running in the opposite direction_.

* * *

I love love love the shower scene. It makes me laugh still and I wrote it!

READ AND REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Let me know if you guys don't catch the hint with Tess.

Thank you for the reviews I got. I like knowing that me and Mals aren't the only ones that like the story and understand what's going on.

* * *

Winter had decided to do a sequel and it was storming heavily. Brendan's neighbors probably thought Tommy was crazy, if any of them were awake to see him at 5 in the morning. He normally would have skipped his run today but he didn't want to sit in the basement with his thoughts for the two hours before the gym opened.

Last night and this morning, Tommy had come to two decisions. The first one being that he had to do what was better for Noemi and tell her that he wasn't interested. Tommy loathed lying but he knew it was in her best interest to stay away from him. The other decision was that he was going to sign up for Sparta 4. He had many months, almost 5 to be exact. The first year he had had less than that so he knew he could do it but that was under Paddy's directive. Tommy wasn't sure if training under Pop was a good idea. Being around him brought up to many old skeletons that they were better off not bringing up.

Tommy stood at the end of Brendan's driveway, staring at the house, rain pelting his already soaked hoodie and sweats. He was getting used to Tess and the girls. He played with them on occasion and usually only when either Brendan or Tess were in the room. They reminded him of Manny Jr. and Maria. Tommy missed all of them so very much but he knew he wouldn't be able to take seeing them without Manny being there. He had called Pilar twice since getting out of The Brig and she always told him how much she appreciated what he and Brendan did for her.

Tommy went into the house through the backyard so that he could go to the basement without dripping on the carpet. He peeled off the soggy clothes and wrung them out to dry over the shower rod in the bathroom. He dried off and put on a tee and shorts, only to flop back onto the bed. He rubbed his face with his hands roughly and heaved a sigh. _What a mess_. His cell phone rang and the caller I.D. said it was Noemi.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I just got a call from Jose saying he is backing out of his fight next week. I wanted to call you and see if you were interested in taking his place before calling the coordinators." She sounded tired.

"What are we talking?" He asked. He didn't really want to do any more smoker fights, not enough challenge.

"10 man tourney including yourself. UFC Amateur Championships at the Valencia downtown." He didn't get to see Noemi in business mode often but he could see why Frank kept her on. She was direct and organized.

"Yeah, if they will have me."

"Oh they will agree if they know what's good for them. But you have to be sure about this. Once your name is in the circuit again, you will be hounded by everyone. Sponsors will be looking for you. Reporters will be looking for you. Trainers will be looking for you. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I have to start somewhere for Sparta."

"So you decided then?"

"Yeah. I just need to decide on a Trainer and maybe a Manager. Pop is good at getting me ready but he was crap at the rest of it." Tommy told her.

"You training with him again?" She asked, sounding sceptical.

"No, I haven't decided. You think Frank would be willing?" He heard a stressed sigh come from her.

"I love my brother and he is a great trainer but his methods are not for everyone. To be honest, I think he would do more damage to your style than he would do good. I watched Sparta." Those words made Tommy cringe inside. "The only reason you lost was because Brendan knew you. He knew your style more intimately than anyone else." There was another sigh. "Unless Koba signs on again, you have nothing to worry about."

"What about Koba?" Tommy didn't have to fight the man so he had ignored him.

"Koba fights like you do. Freight train of fists. Goes for the knockout. All the other guys are defensive fighters, not usually offensive. You and Koba are offensive. Frank trains defensive. It would only screw everything up." He could hear the sound of fabric being moved around. "If it was me, I would train with your Pop." Tommy sighed.

"You don't know what you are saying."

"I know enough." The tone was cold and Tommy was surprised.

"The hell you do." Tommy snarled into the phone.

"Whatever. You asked my opinion, I told you what I thought. And if you want someone to manage you, Frank's not going to do it. I would as a friend, but if you are going to be a dick then forget it. Fight is on Thursday the 12th. Purse is 5K. I will have all the information when you come in today." And then she hung up. Tommy stared down at the phone in surprise. _Women and their problems_.

Tommy walked into the gym at 8. Noemi was on the phone and handed him a thick stack of papers before turning back to her phone call. She didn't seem mad, just busy so he took the papers and filled out what needed to be filled out on them. When he was done, he passed them back to her. She was still on the phone so he went about his day.

Lunch was cancelled by Tommy, who thought it would help give her the hint that he couldn't get involved. Tommy also told Kevin that he was backing off and Kevin seemed supportive of the decision. Kevin's previous words about her picking bad guys had rang in his head all weekend. He wasn't going to let her get hurt by him. When he told Brendan, he knew Brendan didn't agree but was going to let Tommy make his own decisions.

* * *

It was around 7 in the morning on a Sunday and Tommy was down stairs playing Grand Theft. The house was silent right before all hell broke loose. A scream rang out, coming from upstairs. Tommy didn't think and only reacted. He took the basement stairs three at a time, swung around the banister of the upstairs, and climbed them at the speed of light. He barreled into Emily and Rosie's bedroom. Rosie was hiding in a lump on her bed and Emily was standing in the middle of the room screaming her head off.

Tommy scooped up the eight year old with one arm and pushed her behind him before looking for the source of fear. His fists were up and he was scanning the room for threats. He crept forward and spotted a good sized Daddy Long leg Spider hanging from a thread of web right above Emily's bed. He smashed it between his hands without thought. He wiped his hands on his shorts and pulled the scared girl into his arms. She was now crying big fat tears and choking on her breath.

"I got you, you're safe now. Nothing can hurt you now." He told her. She snuggled into him while he crouched on the floor and he heard her mumble something about 'Uncle Tommy'. He held her and rocked her while soothingly petting her hair. Rosie also came out of hiding and curled up against him as well. Rosie wasn't crying but her face was white as a sheet and she shook.

Tommy had Emily clinging to his shoulder on his right side and Rosie in his lap on the left when Brendan and Tess came rushing in. Tess was still pulling on a robe over her tank and shorts while Brendan looked to have only pulled on some pajama pants. Tess rushed forward and started bombarding the girls with questions that Tommy answered for them since Rosie was still white as death and Emily was hiccuping.

"It was only a spider." That seemed to have broken the dam on Rosie's voice.

"Uncle Tommy was fast. He came in and smashed it like this." The little 5 year old demonstrated with glee. "He saved us." She pronounced proudly. That seemed to set off Emily's tears all over again. Tess reached out for her but she just curled back up around Tommy.

Tommy gave Tess a look that was all apology. He could only imagine the pain she felt at seeing her child prefer the safety of a stranger than her mother but Tess just smiled warmly at him. Emily did the same thing when Brendan was in Tommy's place but Tommy didn't know that. Rosie lept at Tess grabbing her by the shoulders and babbling about how Tommy came in like a super hero and saved Emily from being eaten by the nasty spider. The actual event had now been blown completely out of proportion. Brendan just leaned against the doorway and smiled to himself.

"I'll start breakfast. Tommy, you want anything?"

"No, I have to go for a run soon." Tess had Rosie on her hip and was making for the hallway.

"Uncle Tommy you eat with us." The little girl with blond ringlets demanded.

"Please?" Emily asked from his arms.

"Alright. Some eggs and toast, Brendan." Brendan nodded with a smile. Tommy lifted Emily into his arms and went downstairs with her, telling Emily all about Manny Jr and Maria. Tess followed him with a smile on her face. _It's a shame he doesn't have any kids his own. He is good with them._

* * *

"Hey Tess," Tommy is standing in the garage and waves Tess over. Tess frowns and goes over to him. He is in his usual clothes of track pants and a worn hoodie. He is still sweaty from his run.

"What is it?" She asked still frowning. His face gives nothing of what he is thinking away but he fidgets on his feet with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Brendan's birthday is tomorrow. Do you know what he would want? I have racked my brain and can't think of anything." Tommy said nervously. Tess smiled and nodded. She stood with her arms crossed and stared at the floor trying to think of something. She already had a big birthday surprise for Brendan.

"You want my honest opinion?" She waited for Tommy to nod. "You should spend the day with him. Doing whatever." She got a skeptical look from Tommy. "Last year the weather was good and we all went to the beach for a picnic. You know better than I do that he doesn't care about material things."

"So what are you getting him?" Tommy asked. He watched Tess sigh and scuff the concrete with her bare foot.

"I am going to give him his present the day after." She looked at Tommy with an expression that implored him to understand. "I...I have big news for Brendan and I don't want to upstage you. This is the first birthday you have been around for." She absent mindedly stroked her belly and looked up in time to see Tommy frown before his eyes went big.

"You're..."

"Yeah but its a surprise to both of us, OK." Tess said a little firmer. Tommy just closed his mouth and nodded. "Every birthday he gets melancholy. I would catch him looking for something. Someone. Well, you're here this year. Spend it with him like the old days?" Tess's eyes watered. She knew exactly how much it would mean to Brendan and in turn how much it meant to her. She sniffled as the tears ran down her face. She heard an 'aw shit' before Tommy pulled her into his arms. "No matter how hard I tried to hate you I couldn't. I can't still. I will always come second to you." She cried against him. He frowned and pulled her away from him to get a good look at her.

"That's bullshit and you know it. He stayed with you and not me. He fought for you. For your girls." He stroked her shoulders. She wiped at her face and took calming breaths.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Pilar went through the same thing with Maria." Tommy said before thinking about it. Tess nodded but took in the fact that when he said the names he pronounced them in their proper Spanish forms. Tess gave him a watery smile and went back into the kitchen. Brendan had missed so much of his little brother's life.

* * *

Dropkick Murphys - The Boys are Back

"...We got nowhere to hide, we got nowhere to run, Its been a long time coming, Its been a long time coming, The boys are back, The boys are back, The boys are back, And they're looking for trouble..."

True to his word, Tommy shook off his demons for Brendan and spent the day with him instead of at the gym. In Tommy's opinion, the day was a failure but Brendan seemed to have a ball at Tommy's expense.

The morning started out with Tommy trying to make breakfast for everyone. Tess had to take the girls upstairs when Tommy started grumbling swear words under his breath when the pancakes burned. The eggs were cold, the toast was half burned half cold, and the pancakes were in the trash can smoking, but Brendan just smiled all through it. Tommy and Brendan sat in the den and watched the morning news, only to get into a disagreement over one of the stories. Tommy had to just shut his mouth and cross his arms over his chest in order to not get into a squabble with his brother on his birthday.

After morning news, the whole family went to the park and sat around watching the girls play. That part went fine and Tommy had some hope for the rest of the day. Until they went to lunch and he ended up with ketschup on one of his few unstained, un-sweated on long sleeve shirts. He let out the biggest most aggravated sighs he ever had. Tess assured him that she could get the stain out and they went home. After spending some time with Tess to get the stain out, Tommy went downstairs with his brother to watch Brendan's favorite movie, The Boondock Saints.

"I remember those days." Brendan said wistfully when watching the scene were the two brothers were scuffling in the air vent.

"'Member when Ma would come out and pull us apart and tell us that fighting was no way to settle things and the second she let us go we would be back at it." Tommy gave a sad smile.

"Yeah, she didn't know we were only playing."

"You always pulled punches and it used to make me so mad." Tommy told him. Brendan laughed.

"You would turn purple you were so mad. Used to do it on purpose." Both brothers laughed and shoved at each other on the couch. The rest of the movie passed more like what Tommy had in mind. Dinner came around and Tommy insisted on cooking the meat on the barbecue.

"I can do this. I don't know how Tess makes anything on that evil stove of yours. I have never burned so much food in my life."

"Seriously, Tommy, I can do this." Brendan assured him. Tess was watching from the kitchen window.

"Give me the tongs Brendan." Tommy held out his hand. His expression was serious but soft at the same time.

"No." Brendan replied. "It's my grill, I will be the grill master."

"Bren, the tongs. Now." Tommy growled.

"You are going to have to pry them out of my cold dead hands." Brendan responded. Tommy tried to snatch the tongs from Brendan's hands and it would have worked if Brendan hadn't had such a good grip on them. They started to yank back and forth in a tug of war. That was when the scuffling started. Tess watched from the window as Brendan went down on to his back with Tommy on top of him yanking the tongs with all his might. Tess went out on to the deck as the two brothers rough housed in the grass.

Brendan suddenly let go of the tongs and Tommy almost fell backwards at the sudden release of pull. Tommy let out a victorious chuckle and held the tongs over his head, leaving himself open for the punch to the belly that Brendan gave him. The tongs lay forgotten in the grass while the boys cuffed at each other laughing all the time. Tess worried at first but once she saw how they barely made contact with their fists, that is was all in good fun. _This is what he has been missing. This is what I cannot give him. His brother_. They put each other in loose holds and wrestled around of a while before their laughs got the better of them and they lay side by side in the grass laughing like mad men.

"So who won?" Tess asked. Tommy and Brendan looked at each other and smiled. They got up and walked over to her with grass stained shirts and dirt on their faces. "Look at you. Filthy." She teased. "You go inside and wash up, right now." The two men did as she said but Tommy gave a shudder.

"Sounded just like Ma. How does she do that?"

"Instinct." Brendan smiled. They raced each other to the kitchen sink and had an elbow war over who got the water and soap.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to those few who wrote reviews. They really help me know I am on track. I hope you guys enjoy this one. the next chapter gets steamy so hold on to your keyboards.

Also, I just have to share: Angry Orchard Hard Cider is awesome. Look for it. Tastes like Martinelli's. Finally found something I will drink willingly. All of you that are not old enough to buy your own booze, ignore what I just said.

* * *

Noemi woke up panting. Her eyes stayed closed but she was awake. She buried her face in her pillow and groaned. _This has got to stop_. She had lost track of how many steamy dreams she had had about one Tommy Conlon. She either woke up before things got good or she woke up with a hand between her legs and that wonderful after glow. She turned and looked at the clock. She had managed to sleep in a few extra hours of sleep. _Time to get started_.

Frank had given her the day off yesterday when he heard about her wanting to manage Tommy's fight. He had smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He told her how he knew she would do a great job and how proud he was of her. Frank had known for a while that Noemi would end up a good business woman. She was fearless like their father and fiery like their mother. He actually had more success with sponsor deals and things of that nature since Noemi started working at the gym.

Noemi swung out of bed and went straight for the shower. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Noemi and Tommy got to the hotel Valencia around three in the afternoon and the place was just starting to buzz like a hive. She was dressed in a charcoal jacket and slacks with a dark burgundy button down and shiny black pumps. Her hair was pulled back into a tame bun and her eyes were done in a smoky fashion. She had borrowed Brendan's newer Camry for the trip because she did not want the first impression of them getting out of a beater car. Tommy had ridden passenger. He knew how to drive but Noemi argued that she knew Philadelphia better.

The valet opened her door and they traded the keys for the voucher and she strode confidently towards the front entrance of the building. Tommy followed at her side with his hands in his jean pockets and his plain black long sleeve Henley clinging to his torso. Noemi had insisted that he at least attempt to look like he belonged there. His duffel bag hung across his chest. He was in awe of her.

She looked professional and completely edible. Her shirt was buttoned one less button than she normally did when at the front desk and he had never seen her so confident and in a suit jacket. Her meager pockets bulged with her phone and small wallet instead of carrying a purse. She strode like a model towards the doors of the hotel, passing the three ESPN reporters that stood outside. When one got in her face, asking her questions, she stopped and smiled despite the camera being shoved in their faces.

"I will be doing an interview with John and Alex before the fight. Neither me nor my client will be answering questions at this time. Excuse me, we have a fight to prepare for." She gently pushed past them and Tommy followed obediently. He did not want to incur her wrath when she was like this. He followed her to the front desk where they handed over programs and a stack of a bunch of other stuff.

"We will have someone escort you." Tommy arrived in time to hear the bubbly blond at the front desk tell Noemi. A burly looking bouncer came around a corner and waved them in his direction. They went down many hallways, through multiple security points, and finally to the area where the fighters warmed up and waited. The bouncer waved them into the room and gave them their passes. He told them that if they needed anything they could find him just down the hall.

Noemi turned to Tommy who tossed his gym bag on the floor. She thought he looked good. The black shirt made his skin look paler and she could see the edges of his pec tattoos through the V in his shirt where he had refused to button those 4 buttons. His jeans were snug and showed off his bunchy butt and thighs. She gave a wistful sigh and he turned around with a frown. She collected herself and acted like she hadn't been staring at him. She sat down in one of the chairs in the small room and looked around.

They had been put in a room that was similar to the rooms you see singers or actresses get, only it was empty of everything but a mini fridge that she suspected was full of water and Powerade. There was a small bathroom off in the corner behind a door and a vanity built into the wall with a large mirror. There were only two chairs in the room.

"I am sorry you have to wait so long. With the traffic downtown, I wouldn't have been able to get you in time."

"It's alright. The red tape takes a while."

"Yeah, I remember." She said remembering the days of waiting in the room while Frank was getting ready for a fight when she was 16 and Tess couldn't watch her. "Frank would let me come but I wasn't allowed to watch. I had to stay in the room. Not that I didn't sneak out from time to time." Tommy gave a half hearted smile.

He stood up and rummaged through his bag for the things he needed. He went into the bathroom section of the room and closed the door. He ran his hands over his face. _This is weird_. He had never had a woman with him at a fight, especially not behind the scenes. This was her first time managing a fight and the first time watching one. She had gotten Kevin to patch him up if he needed it in the cage but Kevin wouldn't get there until just before the fight.

He undressed and put on his usual cup, compression shorts, and fight shorts. He bounced on his toes a few times and shook out his arms while rolling his head around on his neck. He gave a sigh and went back out into the main room. He tried to ignore Noemi's eyes on him while he pulled on an old grey tee shirt.

"Let's go." He growled. He was starting to get into his fight mode. He slipped on some athletic sandals and they locked up the room on the way to the weight-in, blood test, urine test, health test and all the other tedious things they did before fights.

Some of the fighters were already there and waiting at the booth where the doctors were. Noemi stood off to the side and watched with her arms crossed and a firmness to her mouth. She watched as he was questioned and taken behind a privacy screen to be poked and prodded.

"Noemi Campana?" Noemi spun around at the female voice. Beth Mallory. High school cheerleader turned UFC groupie. Noemi had suffered through four years of being in the same school with her. She was dressed in a short pink skirt and a cropped white tee that showed of her sparkly belly ring. She had pale pink sandals on. Beth Mallory for all her pretty light brown hair, chocolate eyes, and perfect body was ugly inside.

"Oh, wow Beth, fancy meeting you here." Noemi said, trying to keep the bitchiness out of her voice. Mallory had single handed ruined her high school years. Beth rushed over and gave her a fake hug that Noemi suffered through. They both turned back to the line of men.

"I didn't know Jake was going to be here. Where is he?" Mallory commented in that '80's valley girl voice.

"He's not. We are done, so if you are looking for him, I am the wrong one to ask." _Dammit Tommy, hurry up_.

"Aw that's too bad." Mallory cooed.

"Not really." Noemi replied with snark.

"So which one is yours?" Mallory asked in a predatory way. Noemi rolled her eyes.

"I'm here as a manager. Only." Noemi sneered when Mallory laughed.

"Sure, you are honey. So who is it?" Mallory flicked her pin straight hair over her shoulder. Unfortunately, Tommy had just come out from behind the screen and was stomping towards them.

"The one with the scowl." She hoped that by using a big word Mallory would ignore her. It didn't work.

"Mhmmm that is a fine man." Noemi scowled at the ex-cheerleader. There was a sudden possessiveness that flared at her. Tommy came up and was fidgeting. He gave Noemi a look that said 'you have two seconds before I am leaving without you'.

"Well, look at the time, I have places to be." Noemi faked looking at a watch she didn't have before turning and leaving.

"You aren't going to introduce us." Mallory purred and took steps closer to Tommy who got a panicked look on his face and backed up.

"Nope, lets go." Noemi turned and walked away as fast as she could. She turned and looked at Tommy. "Do _not_ trust that woman."

"Wasn't going to. You know her?"

"High school." Tommy was surprised. This was the first time he had gotten short answers from her. He made some assumptions about the woman and left it at that.

They went back to the room and waited out for a while. Noemi filled out the paper work and took it off for the officials and came back in time for the weight-in. They hadn't talked since Mallory and Noemi was on edge. Her first interview was coming up and she was nervous.

The weight-in was standard and there was some male posturing and jostling that went on but they all gave Tommy room. There was whispering and comments from the anchors about who he was and speculating on why he was there. She got hassled by some of the men waiting their turn for the weight-in but she was used to it from the years of being behind the scenes and working in a gym full of men. She just waited for Tommy to get done with her arms crossed.

One black man thought he would get in her personal space since she ignored the heckling. Tommy came up beside him out of now where and stared the man down even though the black man was taller. Tommy moved himself in between Noemi and the black man.

"Beat it." Tommy growled like a dog ready for a fight. Tommy's shoulders had come up and pulled in. His hands were curled in fists. Noemi discreetly tugged on his shirt, trying to get his attention. If he got in a fight now, there would be hell to pay. There was the impending tension of a male face off that made the room go silent and no one moved. Tommy was still as stone and just as hard. The inner animal in him demanded that he defend what was his. He stared into the black man's eyes and dared him to make a move.

"Riordan, lets go." She said as normally as she could tugging on his shirt. _You can practically cut the testosterone with a knife_. She watched, fascinated by the fact that the more they stared at each other in challenge the more the black man looked like he was going to back down. "Riordan." Noemi barked out. That seemed to snap the men out of it. The black man backed off before turning his back and walking away. Tommy stood for a while and stared down any of the other men that seemed too interested in what was going on. He gave a cursory glance at Noemi before stalking off down the hallways for their room.

Noemi was astounded by the sheer primal power that wafted off the man before her, more so with each passing minute. She recognized this behavior from the clips of Sparta but the video did not give you the same spine tingling effect for standing next to him. Noemi stopped outside the door to their room.

"I have to go to the interview now. I'll be back in time for the fight. Kevin should get here soon." Tommy nodded and closed the door. Noemi blew air out from between her lips before heading towards where the cage was. She looked around and saw that some of the die-hard fans had already arrived. The TV crews were setting up still but the anchors John and Alex were ready and waiting. They were gossiping about the latest rumors in the circuit. She walked up behind the camera man and gave them a wave.

"We will be right back with our first interview, Noemi Campana." The interview was live. A mic was set up on the table and a chair was put at the end of the table. She shook hands with Alex and John and sat down in the provided chair.

"Well look at you, we haven't seen you around in a while." John had been an article writer when he had first met her back when Frank fought. They did some quick catching up before they were told that the commercial break was almost up.

"Just one thing guys, I reserve the right to not answer all questions." Both men nodded before turning to the camera as the operator started the count down. She pasted on a smile and took a deep breath. _You can do this_.

* * *

"Welcome back, we are here at the Valencia in Philadelphia at the UFC Amateur Championships. We have Noemi Campana here to talk with us about her client Tommy Riordan. How is your first managing job going, Noemi?'

"Its going smoothly, John."

"Now tell us how, where and why you are sitting here as Tommy Riordan's manager."

"I am doing this as a last minute favor to a friend. He has been at Frank's Gym for about two months now getting ready for the bigger fights later in the season. Jose Sanchez had a family emergency that caused him to have to drop out of this fight. I called Riordan up and he said he wanted to. So here we are." Noemi said with a smile.

"Now let me get two things straight. One, you are telling us that Tommy Riordan is coming back on scene? And two that you are 'friends'?" Alex said making it sound lascivious. Noemi frowned.

"Riordan and I are casual friends. His brother and my brother are friends as you all well know. I know Riordan by association. Don't make it into something it isn't." Later when Noemi watched this clip with Frank, she would laugh to her self at how wrong she was.

"So Riordan is making a come back?" John knew better than to step in it.

"Yes, he will be entering some of the bigger fights in the area later in the year." Noemi smiled like she hadn't just bitched Alex out a moment ago.

"Will we be seeing him at Sparta 4?" Both anchors leaned forward with gleaming eyes. Noemi smiled indulgently at them.

"He is giving it very serious thought." She answered ambiguously. The anchors smiled. They all knew what that meant.

"So tell me, will we be seeing similar behavior as we did at Sparta? With the blatant disregard for rules and traditions?"

"I can't promise you anything. I have gotten him to agree to walk-out music and to let me handle the press but so far that is it." She smiled nicely. "We will just have to wait and see."

"Now, you are setting a new precedent with being one of the first female managers we have heard about. Tell us some more about that."

"Frank has a lot on his hands and I am no stranger to the workings of the circuit. Riordan needed someone to make sure this first public fight went smoothly and I offered. There is no reason why women can't be managers for men except for the fact that not many women have the connections or experience in this environment."

"Now, I see here on the program that Riordan does not have a trainer listed. Can you explain that?"

"Riordan knows that training makes or breaks a fighter and that the most important decision he can make is who to go with. At this point, there is no rush. He has been going solo on his training as it has served him well in the past."

"Is that to say that Frank will not be training him?"

"It has not been decided." Noemi gave them a cooler smile. She would only give them so much information. "I do have a family friend coming in to get him water and patch him up if he needs it. I don't think the ref would appreciate me running in in heels." They all laughed.

"Now back in 2011 at Sparta 1, Tommy Riordan had a nasty shoulder injury. Has that been hampering his training any? Should we expect a weakness there?" Alex asked looking more concerned than a reporter had any right to be.

"Absolutely not. His shoulder was set and healed perfectly after the fight. He has taken great care not to reinjure it. I had a friend of mine, Kevin Corcorran, who is a PT, check it out before this fight and he can't find anything wrong with it." Noemi was lying through her teeth but they didn't know that. Noemi hadn't noticed Tommy fussing with his shoulder any in the past two months, which would signal that he was stressing it. "And honestly guys, think about it. Do you really think that Riordan has any weaknesses?" She gave them an indulgent smile and they all laughed.

"True, very true." Alex admited cheerfully. If Noemi had a guess, she would say that Alex had money on Tommy.

"Well there you have it. Tommy Riordan has come out of obscurity once again only this time with a female manager and no trainer. Thank you for giving us some of your time." John said.

"No problem." Noemi answered and shook their hands and waited until she could leave. When she got back to the room where Tommy was, she plopped down in the chair and sighed.

* * *

Drowning Pool - Bodies

"...Let the bodies hit the floor, Let the bodies hit the floor, Skin to skin, blood and bone, You're all by yourself but you're not alone, You wanted in and now you're here, Driven by hate, consumed by fear..."

"Five minutes." A coordinator popped his head in and told them. Noemi stood up and straightened her clothes just to have something to do. She could hear the roar of the crowd and feel the electric tension in the air. Kevin looked pale. He had never been one for large crowds and she could tell that Tommy's presence was freaking him out.

Noemi was fascinated by the delicate balance of animalistic rage and granite-hard calmness that Tommy exuded. He was short tempered, having snapped at Kevin three times already. He had cursed more than Noemi had heard from him. She knew he was capable, he had just never done it around her. His voice was a deep growl that if she wanted to be honest, made the room seem a little too hot. She had watched him tape up and do some basic warming up. _This is different that watching Frank. He is so totally different_. He had a darkness to his demeanor and eyes that Noemi had never experienced around him.

Tommy itched to get into the cage. He couldn't hold still. He missed the challenge. There was also that part of him that wanted to impress Noemi with his skill and to show her his worth. He rolled his shoulders and neck around. He craved this like a junkie. He played his game plans through his head until the knock on the door.

Noemi opened the door first and walked out. There were two security guards waiting outside to escort them. Tommy strode through and waited. His eyes were on the end of the tunnel where he could hear the crowd and see lights flashing. He could almost smell the disinfectant on the mat from here. _What's taking so long? _Kevin grabbed his tray and locked the door.

Hard metal guitar and drums could be heard. Noemi got into position behind Tommy and Kevin stood by her side, also behind him. The bouncers started forward and Tommy smiled as he recognized the song. _She picked well_. The chorus of the song was 'Let the bodies hit the floor'. And that was exactly what he was aiming to do. He looked over his shoulder at her and grinned around his black mouthpiece. He could barely hear her chuckle over the music and the screams of the crowd. He was bombarded with hands as they walked the gauntlet to the cage. There were cameras everywhere and people screaming. It reminded him of Sparta only on a smaller scale.

Noemi stood with Kevin by her side while Tommy pulled off his tee and handled it behind him. Kevin was quicker since she was distracted by his naked back. He kicked off his sandals and Kevin snatched those up off the floor. One official smeared Vaseline across his forehead, cheeks and nose. Tommy stood still for the check over and flashed his black mouthpiece when asked. He turned and stomped up the stairs to the cage and strode inside. He looked around and smiled for a moment. _This is where I belong_.

Noemi stood around long enough for Tommy to go into the cage. She reminded Kevin of what to do and to be careful. She had seen men get sucked into the cage and try to fight their own helpers. She took the seat shown to her by security which was in the first row and just to the side of Tommy's corner. She could shamelessly admire his shirtless back with its thick hard muscles that rippled under his pale Irish skin. They all waited with baited breath for his first victim to enter the ring. Tommy paced like a large impatient cat.

Noemi did not take much thought to the first contestant considering she was watching Tommy. Tommy was in plain black fight shorts since he had no sponsors or preferred brands. His gloves were black and stamped with the UFC logo on them. He had shiny red tape wrapped around each wrist. His body shone with mild sweat in the bright lights which made him appear to be made of pale marble and not flesh.

He gave a few bounces as though testing the spring of the mat before going through the traditional touching of gloves. When he walked back, Noemi and Tommy's eyes locked. His were black despite the bright lights hanging over the cage. The primal animal she saw in his eyes made her body clench in desire. _He was right, seeing it in person was totally different_.


	12. Chapter 12

I expect a bunch of reviews from this. :D

* * *

Noemi was glad she had warned the coordinators about the likeliness of him behaving like he did at Sparta. Once the first man was down, Tommy paced a circle around the cage before leaving. He pounded down the metal steps and didn't wait for Noemi or Kevin to follow. Over the screams of the crowd Noemi waved Kevin on, as he hurriedly gathered his things and they rushed after the pumped up fighter. They got back in time to see Tommy throw himself into a chair and relax into it with his eyes closed. Noemi nodded at Kevin to give him water and chill the growing bruises but Kevin's eyes just went big and shook his head. All of Kevin's instincts told him to not get within striking range. Noemi growled in frustration and snatched the kit from him.

She crouched down by Tommy's knees. She popped open a water and put one hand over his gloved knuckles. Tommy's eyes slowly opened and he looked at her. It felt like he was staring at her soul with his demon black eyes. He pulled out his mouthpiece and took the bottle from her, sipping at it. He looked away from her as though giving her permission to tend him, like an indulgent king. She ran a cold washcloth over his shins, gloves, and arms wiping away the other man's blood from his body. She could see where bruises were starting to form on his chest where the man had gotten a couple of strikes in. She ran the chilled piece of iron over his cheekbone where he had gotten a glancing kick to the face. He stared at her while she did this.

"You were right, this is totally different." She told him. His lips curled up a tiny bit and he gave a growling hum.

"Good or bad?" Tommy could see there she wasn't afraid of him like this but she was being cautious as though he was a dangerous animal that could strike at anytime._ I am_.

"Good." She whispered. Tommy stared into her dark amber eyes for the longest time. She distracted herself with standing up and patting the sweat away from his temples with a clean cool towel. She did not realize that she was giving him a wonderful view down her shirt. _Black satin against that burgandy cotton shirt. _She finished fussing over him and sat on the arm of Kevin's chair.

Tommy slouched in his chair and let his head fall back. He stared at the ceiling for a couple of seconds before he closed his eyes and let the feeling of victory settle deep into his muscles. His decision on Sparta 4 was final. He would go because of the challenge. Only the toughest fighters would sign on for that blood bath and he would be one of them.

* * *

Marilyn Manson - Wight Spider

"...And I'll possess you but I don't need you, To be another one of my possessions, I don't need you to be my possession, And I won't make you kneel for anyone but me, I won't promise a star, don't promise your soul, We'll say that we don't believe..."

There was a little over ten minute wait in between the first fight and the third one. Noemi had almost worried that Tommy had fallen asleep but he was wide awake and ready to do more damage when security knocked at the door. He left his shirt off and was ready for the cage. His walk out music really did help him focus on what he was there to do. He reminded himself to thank Noemi.

The fight went quick like the previous one. As did the wait before the last fight of the night. Tommy was glad the night would be over soon. The last guy was better than the others but still couldn't protect himself enough to not get pummeled by Tommy's fists. It was all over before 3 minutes had passed. Tommy wished he had gotten the chance to fight the black guy that had disrespected Noemi but it was not meant to be.

Noemi made Tommy stick around long enough for him to be announced winner of the championship but the soonest he could, he left for the room. Noemi handled all the paper work and the account information for the prize money. Kevin took off as soon as he could, complaining about an early morning appointment and Noemi just waved him away. Kevin wasn't much for the MMA atmosphere and she couldn't blame him. He had been the track star geek that every jock picked on in high school. Being surrounded by them as fight trained adults did not appeal to his nerves. That and Noemi would tease him later about being afraid of Tommy.

It was getting late when she finally got back to Tommy's room. She found him standing in front of the vanity mirror staring blankly at the reflection still gloved and tapped up. Still without a shirt leaning on the counter with his palms. She brought the patching up kit in and set it beside his hands. She went about collecting their things. She put his athletic sandals on the floor by his feet and his tee shirt on the counter. He still hadn't moved but his eyes had tracked her in the reflection. His mouthpiece sat in its case but that was all it seemed he had done after the fight.

"Leave." He growled quietly. Noemi caught his eyes in the mirror. They were still black but he had gained a little stony blue back. She frowned at him. "Go. Before I do something to you." His breathing was only mildly elevated but his skin was still flushed pink.

Noemi took off her jacket and walked over to him. She stood behind him. "What? You gonna hit me?" She asked daringly. Tommy hung his head but gave a small grin.

"No." Noemi could smell the salt on his skin from sweat and he smelled so male. Watching him fight had been a study in male dominance that set her primal desire stirring. Something whispered in her brain that he was the prime alpha male that was to be desired as good breeding stock. She couldn't name why or exactly what caused it but she wanted him.

She took a step closer and wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against his back. With her heels on, she could watch his expressions over his shoulder. She caressed his chest while their eyes met in the mirror. He growled as her fingers caught on his small and normally flat male nipples. He made to grab her hands and stop her.

"You play with fire." He snarled.

"I know." She hissed in his ear. She let her lips ghost across his neck and shoulders watching his eyes close. She could feel the firmer texture of his skin where his tattoes had caused the skin to scar. He sucked his lips into his mouth and let out a breath as she danced her hands across his hard pecs that were just lightly dusted with short cropped hairs, down to the ripples of his abdomen, and settling around his belly button. His chest expanded with panting breath. His whole body was tense and she saw a flash of fear in his eyes through the mirror.

"Relax, Tommy." She whispered in his ear before giving it a scrape with her teeth and teasingly tugged at the trail of hairs leading into his fight shorts. She watched his eyes nearly roll back in his head and the air rush out of his lungs. His head tilted back against her shoulder in defeat as he sagged against the counter top. He kept himself vertical by his palms on the counter.

Noemi slid her hands between his multiple waistbands and his hot skin. She pushed all of them down his thighs, releasing the angry looking erection he had. She brushed her breasts against his bare back and sighed at the muted feeling through her bra. She kissed his traps muscle and slowly skimmed her hands around his hips. She carded her fingers through his shortened pubic hair before wrapping her hand around him. He gasped with a throaty groan and almost trembled against her. He bucked into her hand and she gave a slow firm pull on his thick cock. She swiped her fingers across his weeping tip, grazing the ultra sensitive tip hidden behind skin, before moving back towards his base.

It was agonizingly good. Tommy thought he had either died or this was the best dream he had ever had. Her touch was firm and her fist tight but so slow in her movements. Almost in a confident teasing way. Her hot breath against his neck was better than he could imagine but this was not completely what his body needed or wanted. He took his left hand down from the counter and, even still wrapped and gloved, he put his fingers over hers and squeezed. Their eyes met in the mirror. She was smiling, loving the control she had over him in this moment. He groaned again as he forced her hand to speed up, causing him to moan and pant while his hips twitched in the basic need to move.

She let out a breathy chuckle and took his clue. Her fingers tightened alternately in a fluttering pattern up and down him. His head fell forward, and his eyes closed again. His left hand braced him against the counter, short nails digging into the Formica. She tightened her fingers again and gave him a few jerks in simulation of rough sex. He cried out and flexed towards her motions.

"Don't stop." He panted out. His skin was flushed red from cheekbones to cock and he glistened with sweat. He met her mischievous eyes in the mirror. She was grinning but there was a flush to her skin and a dilation of her eyes. _She likes this_. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth to muffled his groan.

She took his right hand with hers and bit into the red duct tape wrapped around the wrist and tore it off. She undid the Velcro and yanked his glove off. He watched her through ecstasy hazed eyes as she deftly unwrapped his hand. Her left hand sped up and he could feel his end coming at the speed of light. She took his hand and placed it on her hip. He was so lost in pleasure he didn't care that he was panting and whining.

Tommy had the basic awareness that he could feel her body through the tight charcoal slacks she wore. He slid his hand back and felt the roundness of her ass, soft and full under his palm. He slid and grasped that one cheek while she pushed him to his breaking point. Her right hand came up to his mouth just in time to muffle his soul shattering groan. He swelled and came hard enough he was sure his brain had also been drained from him. His knees gave way and he half collapsed against the counter, Noemi trying to keep him upright.

She soothingly nuzzled his back. _He smells so good, even sweaty_. Kevin, Frank and a few other men at the gym had always smelled horrible to her when they sweated but Tommy didn't. _Like catnip for cats_. She wiped her fingers on a spare towel and he grabbed the wrist of the hand that was still over his mouth. He kissed the inside of her wrist. He could hear her suck in a breath but she pulled her arm away from him despite his want to make her feel just as he did now. She supported him around the chest with her now clean arm while carding her fingers through the short hair on his head with the other. He closed his eyes and hummed in contentment like a large cat being petted.

"Shh, it was for you." Trying to make him understand that he did not have to do anything back for her. She wanted it but the timing was wrong. He just nodded his head. They stood there like that for a moment before he pulled up his shorts, pulled on his tee, and they left the Valencia.

After Noemi had dropped him off at Brendan's, he barely made it through a shower before he collapsed face first on his bed in only his boxer briefs and slept like the dead.

* * *

The Offspring - Come Out Swinging

"Don't turn away, don't turn away, Come out swinging, Come out alone, They're in your way, But as long as you're swinging, Strong then you'll get by..."

Noemi was not in the best of moods today. She had been woken up by Frank telling her to take the day off. She hadn't been able to sleep after that so she checked her emails and bank account only to find that $1000 was being deposited to her account and was being processed. _Tommy_. She had told him that last night had been a favor to a friend and the money now made her feel dirty after what had happened after the fight. Like she was being paid for that hand job. She sent him a text asking him what he was thinking but got no answer. She called and got the voicemail.

She waited until 9 before calling Kevin and telling him to meet her at the gym. He told her that his appointment was done and that he would be there in ten minutes. She pulled on a tight black muscle shirt and some camo leggings before pulling on a pair of black tennis shoes. She was going to wear herself out today and hoped that if she was tired, her temper would go down. She also hoped that Tommy wouldn't still be there because she did not want to have that fight in the middle of the gym.

Kevin hadn't gotten there yet so she jogged on one of the treadmills until he showed up. He took in her mood and knew something serious had set her off. He leisurely jogged on a treadmill next to her and awaited his orders. She had her headphones in but he could hear the blaring music coming from them. She sped up her treadmill until she was running all out but it didn't seem to be helping. She stopped and panted. She slammed her palm against the controls and shouted a curse. She turned and looked at Kevin.

"Get the mitts. I need to hit something." She growled before stomping off for Frank's office. She walked into the dark empty office and snatched up a set of hand wraps in blue. Kevin sighed and did as he was told, meeting her barefoot on one of the padded mats that were strung around the room. Frank wasn't here so she could do whatever she wanted.

Noemi did not know how to fight despite being Frank's sister. Everyone assumed that her older brother would have taught her all he knew, but Frank had refused. Frank took after their Daddy's old school Italian Catholic views that women belonged in the kitchen not a boxing ring. Even when Noemi was bullied in high school, he refused to teach her anything. So Noemi did the next best thing. She watched every single coaching session Frank had and gave. She watched closely at how he wrapped his hands and how he taught newbs to tape up. She scrutinized every word that came out of his mouth and tried her best to apply it without any one's help. She could always rely on Kevin to stand opposite her, since no one else she knew would go against Frank's wishes. Personally, Kevin thought Noemi could be scarier. Frank would yell at him at the most, but Noemi, she could turn into the Tasmanian Devil from Loony Toons all over you.

Today was one of those days. She secured the end of the wraps. None of the gloves in the gym would fit her so she didn't bother with them. Kevin pulled on the spare pair of ultra padded hitting mitts and braced himself. Noemi hooked up her MP3 player to the stereo system in the corner and set a play list going. The four guys in the gym at the moment started to gather around the mat where Kevin stood waiting. Noemi came to stand in front of him.

Her feet were apart and her fists were up. She rolled her shoulders and waited for the music to get good. Kevin knew he would have to be on his toes today. She was playing the borderline punk band The Offspring. It always got her going. He held the mitts up in front of him and braced his arms so that her punches wouldn't throw the mitt back into his face.

Noemi launched forward and started pounding at them, picturing Tommy's face. She was pissed about the money and the cold shoulder. She blew air in and out of her mouth in timing with her punches. _In, left, right, out, in, left, out, right_. The padded sound of the her fists against the leather mitts seemed loud above the quiet whisperings of the men watching but for Noemi it wasn't enough. She swung harder and faster. She started yelling each time she hit the mitts. It wasn't just about Tommy anymore. She wanted to give back all the emotional pain back to the guys she had dated in the past. Especially Jake. His pimply freckled face popped up in front her of her mind's eyes and she wished she had fought back sooner. She was lost in her rage.

Kevin was so focused on keeping the mitts in front of him and seeing when her punches arced around him that he missed the change in her balance and rage. She got sucked in sometimes but this was bad. She struck out with her legs and he was trying to catch her fists with the mitts and not with his face while dodging the kicks that snapped out at light speed.

"Noemi, knock it off! Ahh fuck!" She got him good with that one. He stumbled a little. One arm went down in case he lost his balance and fell, only to have to jerk his head back to narrowly miss her fist. He thanked the gods that gave the MMA equipment companies the idea of making royal blue hand tape. "Noemi!" He yelled. She only seemed to want to take his head off and he did not want play any more. He backed up and took two quick steps to the side before lackadaisically letting his arm swing across and cuff her with the mitt. He knew it wouldn't hurt her and he put no force behind it. It pushed her head to the side. His last vision was her coming back to herself a little more and some shock showing on her face. Kevin's world went black and it felt like someone hit him in the face with a sledgehammer. He dropped to the mat like a sack of potatoes.

* * *

"What the fuck!?" Noemi screamed at the top of her lungs. She stepped in between Kevin's limp body and Tommy's heaving one. His hands were still curled into fists at his sides. She rushed at him and beat at his chest until he seemed to snap out of where ever he had gone mentally. She cuffed him hard upside the head and continued to scream at him. He looked around and saw Kevin on the floor being tended to a couple of the regular guys. _What just happened? _"What the fuck was that for!? What the hell is wrong with you!?" Tommy stared at her blankly for a moment before turning and leaving the gym.

Noemi made sure that Kevin had all that he needed until he woke up. Gerry, one of the regular gym users, agreed to take him to the hospital if it even hinted at a concussion. Noemi pulled on her sneakers and ran after Tommy. She found him walking halfway out of the parking lot. She ran up and yanked him around to face her.

"What the fuck was that about?" She yelled, incensed. She was shaking she was so mad. Tommy just stared at her with hollow eyes.

"I wasn't thinking. He hit you and..." Noemi didn't let him finish his sentence. _I thought he was Pop_. _How do you explain to someone that you haven't seen a woman hit since your childhood and you didn't know what you were doing until it was over?_

"So you hit a man when he can't see you!?" She shouted. Her eyes were wide and there was no amber to be seen. Her hair was rebelling from its ponytail. She threw her arms and hands around in expression of her anger. She waited for Tommy to say something but Tommy knew there was no forgiving or explaining what he had done. She put her right arm over her head as far as it would go. Tommy now noticed that her hands were tapped with blue hand wraps. "I have had it up to here with you! I am sick and tired of the hot and cold attitude you give me. So fucking pick one! Am I a friend, a manager, or something more? Because I can only be one!"

Tommy was silent. _She's right_. She didn't deserve his double standards and weak self control. She didn't need his flashbacks, baggage, or nightmares. She didn't need him making a mess of her life.

"Oh I get it. I am none of those. Well thanks for letting me know. Asshole!" She turned and started to walk away. _Don't let her get away_.

"I would take manager if you are willing." He said quietly. "I still need someone for Sparta." She was lucky she heard at all and she was tempted to ignore him completely. She stopped and nodded her head. She turned around and walked back to him with her arms crossed.

"Fine, but I call the shots. I will write up a contract. Once you sign it, I will own you and you will not put one toe out of line. Do _you_ understand _me_?" She snarled loudly up at him. "And I will make the decisions on who you do interviews with, who you train with, who you talk to, and what sponsors pay you." She was pink in the face and for once since Tommy had met her, he was not thinking sex. He had been owned before by the military and he didn't mind not having to make decisions. He knew she wouldn't put him in dangerous situations which was saying more than what the Marines did with him. He pressed his lips together and nodded submissively. "Good. I will write up a check for the $500 I owe you." She told him coolly.

"That money was your cut of the purse." Tommy said, flabbergasted. He recoiled at the nasty sneer that appeared on her face. He had never been the focus of this side of her. It stung and he almost regretted his decision if this was how she was going to be. He knew he was attached to her emotionally so seeing the hate and anger in her eyes directed at him made him wince.

"Manager's Cut is no more than 15% of sponsor deals or prize money." The sneer and disgust deepened. "The extra 500 just smacks of prostitution." She watched as confusion, outrage, and shame crossed his face.

"That wasn't..."

"I don't give a flying fuck anymore, Riordan." She turned and walked back into the gym. Tommy felt like he had been socked in the gut.

Kevin was coming around and had an ice pack over his right eye. The other men were clapping him on the back and teasing him. She peeked under the pack and saw his features swollen and already bruising. She helped him to his feet and guided him to her car. She was taking him to the hospital just in case.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW DAMNIT!


	13. Chapter 13

OK a few words:

ConsistentlyRandom21 brought up a few interesting points that others had also mentioned that I wanted to address in one go.

Tommy's gradual change when it comes to his behavior at a fight. Some of his behavior at Sparta was mostly to keep from getting noticed as quickly by those who knew him so he wouldn't get caught by the MP's. He doesn't have to worry about that now. He did his time and was DD'ed. But I also don't see Tommy C liking cameras and pictures and celebration like that. Tommy takes me as shy first and triumphant second. I don't see Tommy participating in the pomp of a fight without some serious force. But I do see him enjoying the 'Bodies' song. It suits his fighting style.

Random also commented on it being weird that Frank wouldn't teach his sister how to fight. The why might make more sense in this chapter but I will explain a little without giving anything away. Frank and Noemi's parents were older than Paddy. They were 46 and 55 if I am remembering that correctly. And yes that is possible, my mom is testament to that. Her parents were of very similar ages. And let's not forget that Frank and Noemi would have been raised Old fashioned Italian Catholic. Noemi would not have gotten as much exposure to that but Frank would have. He takes me as a 'women don't belong in a gym unless they are behind a desk' type of guy and god forbid if that woman was his baby sister. I don't think Frank would encourage Noemi fight even if she has the family desire to hit things.

And yes, Mals, Noemi needs to pull her head out of her butt. She has a little problem with react first and think later.

* * *

Hours later at Noemi's apartment, she decided two things. One: that Kevin had a harder head than she had thought since he showed no major signs of concussion. They watched him for a few hours and sent him home with her under strict instructions. Two: that maybe she had been a little too harsh on Tommy, now that she had calmed down. But then she would look over at Kevin and see his black eye, swollen shut and shiny from tension. _He deserved every bit of it for hitting Kevin_.

Once the contract was done, she printed it out and called Tommy's cell. She told him that she would meet with him for lunch tomorrow so that he could sign it. That was when she called Brendan.

"Hello?" Brendan answered.

"Hey, can you give me the number to Tommy's trainer from Sparta?" Noemi waited for Brendan to respond. "You still there?"

"Are you sure that is a good idea? Things are rough between them and they haven't spoken these past 2 years that I know of."

"Well, seeing as how I will be his manager as of noon tomorrow, he doesn't have much say in it." Noemi growled. She was getting tired of everyone trying to make decisions for her. Men especially. "So, the number?" Noemi asked. She heard Brendan sigh before passing on the phone number and address. She said good bye and Brendan wished her luck. Noemi called Frank next.

"Hey, sis, what's up?"

"Long story short, I will be Tommy's manager tomorrow."

"Good for you! You need me to call anyone?" Frank always seemed to be in a good mood and today it just annoyed Noemi.

"Not yet but I will let you know."

"So you going to Sparta with him?"

"Yup, I don't know if I will end up having to cut my hours at the desk or not." She didn't want to since she was finally making ends meet with a little left over at the end.

"Don't sweat it. I'll ask Jessa if she can fill in. If not, I'll get one of the guys to do it." Noemi nodded.

"Alright, see you tomorrow bro." They hung up and Noemi sighed. She rubbed her hands over her face. She couldn't wait until everything had fallen back into place and the dust settled.

* * *

"So, you will be locked in for 7 months, after which if you wish to renew the contract, you can." Noemi told Tommy. She had a drinking buddy of Kevin's, who was a paralegal, look over the contract from both sides to make sure it was fair. "I have you in for 8% of deals and winnings going to me. Any entry fees for fights are extra." She watched him start to shake his head.

"No, I won't agree to anything less than 13%." Tommy pushed the contract back across the Formica at her. Noemi folded her arms across her chest and snorted.

"I know you're good but you're not Koba. Even he doesn't have a contract for that much." She gave a wry smile and leaned closer to him over the table. "You realize that you are supposed to ask me for a smaller percentage right?" Noemi watched his lips twitch but his amusement only reached his eyes for a spilt second.

"You are going to have your hands full with me. It won't be easy. 13%." Tommy smirked at her cry of frustration. She finally agreed and wrote in the new percentage. He signed the contract and she handed him a copy. She pulled out a folder from her large tote bag. It had been the first time he had seen the red patent leather monstrosity. She took out multiple sheets of paper and spread them out on the table top so he could see them.

"Ok here we have a list of fights you can enter until Sparta. Mark the ones you are interested in." Tommy briefly scanned the dates to make sure they were all more then a week apart before pushing the page back at her.

"All of them." Noemi frowned at him. Even if he did all of them, it still gave him a month and a half to rest before Sparta.

"Bellator in Florida, Invicta in Missouri, and Legacy in Texas? We will be plane hopping for like three weeks."

"Especially Texas. I can visit a friend down there. All three are big fights. I won't get that much challenge from the others. And the purses on those will easy be five digits each." Tommy watched her sigh and nod. He could visit Pilar and the kids when he was in Texas.

"Alright, I'll make it happen somehow." She took that paper and made some notes on it before putting it back into the folder. She pushed another one in front of him. It was a list of brands. This was the part he hated.

"I already talked to RevGear. I have seen you at one of their bags more than the others, so I figured you would be cool with them. They are a fairly new company compared to the big guys like Everlast but they are willing to make a pretty sweet deal if you will do some photo shoots and endorse their products." Tommy reluctantly agreed but told her he would only endorse what he had used and liked. Noemi smiled. "I expected that, so I ordered a bunch of stuff for you to try out while you train." Once they settled on who he would agree to and who he wouldn't, she gave a weary sigh before putting all the papers away.

"We need a decision on a trainer. I have someone in mind already but I want to hear your suggestions." She was edging back into that cold businesswomen side of her. He knew he didn't actually have a choice but she was willing to see what he was going to say. He looked into her eyes and knew she had made her decision.

"If I could trust myself to not mess up things up, I would go to Pop." He said reluctantly even though it was true. Noemi nodded.

"What was the set up last time and what causes you to lash out?" She knew that if she could get both men to agree to the training and change the situation, it might go smoother. If Sparta was anything to go by, Paddy Conlon was one hell of a trainer.

"Just seeing him brings things back from the past. The man can't open his mouth without pissing me off about something." Tommy pounded his toothpick into a blunt end on the table top. "Bunked up with him. He watched my diet. Coached when he wasn't workin' at the mill or at his stupid meetings." Tommy watched Noemi nod and he could see the wheels turning in her head.

"So, will we need to go to him or will he come here?" Noemi listened to Tommy laugh and smile coldly.

"Can't pry that man away from his car or that house and God knows he won't retire. I would have to go to the 'Burgh." He would only look at the table or the wall. He was fidgeting in his seat.

"Alright, so we will need somewhere to stay." Noemi said to herself while making notes on a blank piece of paper. Tommy pointed his toothpick at her.

"No, no, no. You are not going anywhere near that man." Tommy growled. She had never heard him so resolute. She tossed her pen down and glared at him.

"And how am I supposed to manage you if I am five hours away? No, if you go to Pittsburgh, I go with. If you and him are as bad as you say, I need to be there to keep an eye on you." He glared at her more with narrowed eyes. "Besides, I call the shots." She smiled nastily at him. He scoffed and threw his toothpick to the far left of her. She rolled her eyes and thought about how men could act like pissy teenagers when they didn't get their way.

"It's your face." He grumbled under his breath. He pointed his index finger at her. "I don't have anything against hitting old men, if he falls off the wagon and comes after you." It was Noemi's turn to scoff.

"If I can handle a 'rioder trying to kill me, I can handle one drunk old man." She replied. She saw the darkness come over Tommy and it gave her the chills for a moment.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Then enlighten me ol'wise one." She remarked sarcastically.

"No," His words came out in whispers. "You don't need to hear about that crap." He was not going to have her looking at him with pity. He stared at the industrial tile floor that covered the diner floors.

"Fine, whatever. I think I have a few contacts in Pittsburgh that could get us a deal on somewhere to stay. Luckily, my apartment is month to month. How soon do you need to be over there for training?"

"Within the next month. I'm not making much progress on my own anymore." Noemi nodded and they finished up their meeting before going their separate ways.

* * *

Tonic - Lemon Parade

"I wish I'd seen you, as a little girl, Without your armor, to fend off the world, I would have kept you, underneath my wing, And I would protect you, from everything...And did the boys all tease you, when they had the chance, Always left standing, when it came time to dance, Did you hide behind your books girl, did you find your secret friends, Always I'll want you, always till the end..."

Tommy walked back to Brendan's house from the diner. He ambled down the street with his hands in his jeans lost in thought. He regretted his decision to take Noemi as his manager but he also wouldn't change anything either. He couldn't let her go completely.

He felt horrible about hitting Kevin. It's one thing to hit someone who is staring right at you and has agreed to be your punching bag. It's another to hit a man who doesn't even see it coming. He hoped beyond anything that Kevin wouldn't hold it against him and press charges. If he hadn't been in such shock over his actions he would have apologized profusely but he just couldn't believe that he had seen Pop in his place. It was like he was back in the house he grew up in. He just reacted. _Like an animal. I belong in a cage_.

He looked up and saw an older green Land Rover that looked familiar. It was Frank's. He remember Brendan saying something about this being the neighborhood that Frank grew up in but didn't think much of it. He stopped and stared at the house, picturing Noemi as a little girl the age of Emily running in the yard with a older man that looked like Frank, chasing after her.

It dawned on Tommy that Noemi would have to give up her only job to manage him. He sighed and walked up the hand paved brick walkway and rang the doorbell, half hoping they didn't answer. Jessa opened the door and welcomed him in with a bright smile.

"Frank! Tommy is here for you!" She called out into the house. She smiled a toothy white smile. "He should he out soon. I'll get you something to drink." She bounced off into the house. He frowned. _What a strange woman. A sun dress in March? Whatever_. They did have the heater on hotter than he preffered. He turned and looked around the living room. He spotted family pictures covering the walls and every available surface.

The first he came across was a picture of Frank, looking about 19, holding a pale pink bundle in his arms, smiling with an unsure expression. There was a date and label on the picture frame. _Noemi Campana Born 1989. So she is 24 this year. Wonder when her birthday is_. The next picture was of a couple in their twenties grinning broadly. If he guessed by the clothes and hair style, it was taken in the late '60's. They seemed a happy couple but Tommy knew all too well how quickly a marriage can go badly. Noemi seemed to take after her mother in looks. They had the same rebellious black hair and pale Italian skin that was pale as cream. Annetta Campana had strong cheek bones and plump full lips. She was close in height to Adolpho, her fiancee if the caption was to be believed. Frank looked like a carbon copy of his father only with more muscle.

Tommy went from picture to picture, writing out a time line in his head for the Campana family. Adolpho Campana had been a test pilot for the Air Force, which Tommy knew took some serious nerves of steel. He had met some guys at a base once that did that. Those guys had no sense of danger. Never felt fear. _Noemi's got that in spades_. Annette Campana was a nurse, shown in a picture with a woman that was also a nurse and reminded him of Kevin. Tommy smiled to himself. _Frank and Noemi both got that caring thing_. He was surprised to learn that Frank was going on his 43rd year if Tommy's math was correct. _He doesn't look it for all his years fighting_.

Tommy especially liked the pictures of Noemi. She had been a stringy knobby elbows and knees girl and almost always with Kevin in the background. Her hair was always flowing in the wind or covering her face. She was a happy child and it made Tommy glad that someone could have that. It also made him envious. Tommy started to notice the pictures were Frank was missing, the parents had fake smiles and Noemi was oblivious. He remembered days like that where the second the camera flashed, they were at each other's throats.

There was a picture where Noemi was about Emily's age with her arms around her mother. Annetta had a scarf wrapped around her head and was laying under a pile of blankets in the hospital looking very sickly. Tommy could see the fear in Noemi's eyes despite her smile. He quickly looked away from it knowing what it was like to have a sick parent. He almost missed the picture of Noemi in a black dress standing in a church in between Frank and Brendan. A 21 year old Brendan was in a thread bare suit and Frank looked worn. Tommy could see a hint of bruising on Frank's jaw. _He was still fighting but before the cheek scar_. Tommy looked at the sullen little girl between them. Losing Ma at almost 18 had been hard enough on Tommy. He couldn't imagine losing Ma earlier in life.

Noemi hardly smiled in any of the pictures as she grew and she definitely did not smile after the age of 14. There were well done shots of her at track meets with a beanpole stick with dark auburn hair that he assumed was Kevin as a teen. He even had dorky glasses and Tommy had to smile. But not once did he see any pictures were Noemi's smile reached her eyes. There were graduation pictures and ones of Frank's wedding but so few smiles.

Tommy stared at one where it showed a young 16 year old Noemi with a scruffy back pack slung over her shoulder and a thick text book in her arms. She was dressed mostly in black and was flipping off the camera with a playful scowl. _Looks like kinky jail-bait_. She wore a black V-neck tee with a pleated skirt with safety pins stuck in it. She wore torn up purple leggings under the skirt. She had dark lipstick, dark purple nail polish, and thick black eyeliner. The super thick eye liner and the sunlight made her amber eyes almost look like a preturnatural yellow. Her hair was totally out of control in a way that reminded him of the bands that Brendan listened to as kids growing up in the eighties. She looked like she had scratch marks around one wrist. _Someone been in a cat fight recently?_ Kevin was sporting a polo and khakis which was a bit of a culture shock compared to what Noemi wore. He was grinning goofy and had two fingers like bunny ears behind Noemi's head. _Funny how Kevin went from geek to lady's man in a few years_.

"Here you go." Jessa came back in and handed him a glass with water and ice._ Ice in March? Really? _Tommy was glad that Frank came in. Tommy was amused to see Frank in a tee shirt and cargo shorts. He had only ever seen him in muscle shirts, track pants, and basketball shorts.

"What can I do for you, Tommy?" Frank gestured for Tommy to sit while he took a seat in an aging recliner. Jessa perched on the arm. She reminded him of one of those good ol'southern girls that a guy in his Unit had told him about._ All proper and smiles. Bet she knows the difference between those forks that look the same_.

"I came by to tell you that Noemi is my manager for the next 7 months. She wants me to train with my Pop. She is insisting on going with me to Pittsburgh if he agrees to train me again." Tommy fidgeted. Frank showed a mild moment of surprise before focusing again. Tommy wondered what that was about. "She is gonna have to give up working at the desk." Tommy watched Frank start to nod.

"I am sure she will tell me when you guys are leaving, but I appreciate you giving me a heads up. I'll see what I can do about setting her up with an allowance or something so that she can spend more time on managing." Frank told him, still acting like this wasn't what Frank was expecting. Tommy nodded.

"Uh, yeah. So you are ok with her leaving the city?" Tommy frowned. Frank smiled.

"It's not like I can stop her. The girl has a mind of her own. She will do what she wants or thinks is best. I learned long ago that you have to support her or lose her." Frank shrugged. "You keep bad boys away from her and understand that if anything happens to her it will be on your head. Other than that I got nothing." Frank smiled at him. Tommy said his goodbyes and left.

Jessa stroked Frank's shoulder and turned to him. "Well that was different. Not what I expected."

"Yeah, I was so sure he had come over to ask permission to date Noemi."

"So was I. I watched him from the dining room while he looked at the pictures."

"Well, to be honest, I am glad he didn't."

"How come?"

"Because I would have told him no. I know too much about what happened in that family. Brendan has a track record I've seen for my self of being able to keep his fists to himself. I know nothing about Tommy and I don't trust his temper. I'll talk to Noemi about it." Frank sat and mulled over the new information. Jessa distracted him out of it by stroking his neck until he grabbed her, tossed her over his shoulder, and carried her off to the bedroom.

* * *

"Hello, am I speaking to Patrick Conlon?" Noemi asked in her receptionist voice.

"Yes, who's asking?" An older man rasped over the phone. Noemi had a hard time understanding him. _Gonna have to do most of this in person then_.

"My name is Noemi Ca..."

"I'm not interested. I don't want to buy whatever your selling. Good Day." Noemi rushed to speak before he hung up.

"It's about Tommy!" She took a deep breath when she heard rustling on the other end. _He hasn't hung up yet_.

"What happened?" Paddy asked sounding like he was readying himself for bad news.

"I am sorry that sounded like that. He is fine. I am Noemi Campana. Riordan's manager for this year's fights." She waited for some form of response on the other end.

"Any relation to Frank Campana?" The gravelly man asked.

"Yeah he is my brother but that is not why I am calling. Riordan wants to go to Sparta 4 this year. I need a trainer for him that can get him there. I have seen the results of your work. Is there a possibility we could come to you to discuss this?" She heard a sigh come from the other end.

"You talked to him about this?"

"Yeah, he doesn't like it but I am running this show. So when can we meet?" She was not going to let this go if she could avoid it. Paddy Conlon was proven success since Brendan was out for this year. The only threat to Tommy winning would be Koba and there were no rumors of him signing up.

"How about this weekend?" Paddy asked. He wanted to see his son terribly. Even if Tommy didn't talk to him, it would be nice to see him in person.

"Saturday at noon?" Noemi asked after checking her schedule. Frank could get someone to fill in for her easier on a weekend than a week day.

"That works. You sure about this? Tommy's not..." Paddy trailed off.

"Don't worry about Riordan. Goodbye, Mr. Conlon." Noemi waited for his goodbye before hanging up. She had to admit that she did enjoy having the power to boss men around. It was kinda fun. Especially one as powerful as Tommy.

* * *

Tommy told Brendan what was going on. Brendan seemed concerned but just nodded and wished Tommy luck. Tommy waited in the foyer for Noemi to show up. He didn't have to wait long. She came waltzing in looking like pure retro decadence.

She had her hair pulled away from her temples and had gone lighter on her eye makeup. Her hair was more tamed with glossy waves but still fell to her waist. She wore a black trench coat that went to mid-calf. She had a blood red button down shirt that had '60's military styling to it. She had it tucked into a high waist black pencil skirt and paired with black nylons that featured a black seam down the back. _Fuck, she looks good_. She wore round toe pumps in black suede with a shorter heel. It brought her even in height with him. He could see the glints of her cartilage piercing and double earrings through her hair.

"You sure that's a good idea?" He gestured to the miniature silver skeleton's hanging from her first holes. "Pop's old fashioned. Why you dressin' up anyway?"

"They are good luck." She commented back, touching the skeletons. "You may have forgotten but this is a work trip not a social call. It's called professionalism." He rolled his eyes at her. She gave him a once over. He was casual in dark jeans, charcoal Henley, black hoodie, and olive Carrhart. She could see his black beanie sticking out of a pocket. She shook her head. "See you later, Brendan, we should be back late tonight." She gave a wave to Tess and the girls before leaving, Tommy following obediently.

The drive was quiet but for Noemi's music that she hummed to. Tommy was already feeling the effects of sitting too long. All he had to entertain himself was his thoughts that he was about to see Paddy again after two years. The last time Tommy had talked to the man, it was to get the whiskey bottle out of his hand while Pop blathered about being lost out to sea.

They stopped in Harrisburg for gas and got into an argument over who got to drive the rest of the way. Noemi finally conceded when Tommy told her that he knew the 'Burgh better than her. She had never left Philly so she finally got into the passenger seat and let him drive. She was surprised to see that he did not change her music or drive crazy. It almost seemed to relax him.

She could tell by the tension in his hands on the wheel the closer they got to Pittsburgh how much the trip was bothering him. She wanted to reach over and stroke his arm back into relaxation but that wasn't something a manager does. That was something a girlfriend does and they had both made it painfully clear that she was not one of those.

They got off the freeway and Tommy started turning down streets into a neighborhood not quite as nice as where she grew up but still well maintained. Very working class, blue collar, American car only, type of neighborhood. Her Daddy had been very handsomely paid being a test pilot for the Air Force and that bought them a nice house in a picture perfect neighborhood with little crime. Kevin's dad, Corky, had retired a Police Commander of PPD, which paired with Elen's nursing job allowed them to live down the street for all of Kevin and Noemi's lives.


	14. Chapter 14

A few things. One, I just want to let you guys know that hopefully my writing won't change. I'm bipolar and not ashamed to say it and it takes a lot of tweaking of medications to get a good balance going. I'm saying this incase the new meds give me little desire to write and/or I can't visualize things as good and it is more difficult. I don't see there being a problem and I intend to finish this fic but its a warning for if the updates slow down. I've been busy lately with my horse, and funerals, and stuff like that. Updates slow down when I haven't been writing. Which I intend to do more of but you know how life goes. Anyways.

Two, I want to remind you guys before the chapter comes up, that there is cussing (Tommy was a Marine and Noemi's a passionate Italian) and there will be derogatory name calling later in the story. Think Gran Tourino with Clint Eastwood, only not so often. If you haven't seen that movie, you should.

For AnnaBanana and Mals86: It is going to take both Noemi and Tommy a long while before their heads are not so gently removed from there butts. And everyone will be up in arms soon over what Noemi will be doing, but we are a few chapters from that.

For ConsistantlyRandom: I am glad you guys enjoy the explinations. I try not to give everything away in the text because its from the characters pov and sometimes even they don't know all of what's going on behind the scenes, so explaining is my way of helping you guys get what I'm saying. If you have something that you want explained, speak up!

Something that a couple of you have mentioned is Noemi's professionalism. I added that in there because one, Frank is pretty professional and two, I think every woman should have that side of her. That cut-throat buisness woman that makes logical decisions and won't let anyone step on her.

Random brought up the fact that Tommy isn't staying at Paddy's like other stories. The reason for that is that I don't see him making the same stupid mistakes twice and if you see the look on his face after the coin throwing scenes, he looks mad and regretful, like he lashed out and didn't mean it but was too angry to stop himself. That shows awareness of his actions meaning he knows what he is capable and is then more likely to avoid it. Another reason was because when you have an outside pov on a situation, it gives you a measure of perspective that those in the situation might not see because of emotions. Noemi is not stupid and neither are we. If we can see that Tommy's staying with Paddy the _First_ time was a bad idea, why would someone on the outside like we are, put everyone in that situation again. It wasn't fruitful the first time and expecting it to be the second time is madness. Einstein said something similar to that.

Ok, I'll stop talking now. On with the chapter!

* * *

Metallica - The More I See

"From where I stand, I see, Pain, suffering and misery, yeah, The more I see, the more I see, The less, the less I believe, From where I stand, I see, Hate, violence and war, oh, The more I see, the more I see, ooh, The less, the less I believe..."

Noemi took a deep breath to calm her nerves as they pulled up in front of a detached brick house. The outside was immaculate and had no garden, only brick, concrete steps and grass. Jake Michaels' family came from around here. He had once talked about there being a bedroom up stairs instead of an attic, one bedroom down stairs, a living room, a kitchen slash dining room, and a basement. Small but livable.

Tommy was dreading this whole situation. All the resentment and anger he felt from before Sparta was coming back. He hated that house. He would swear he could hear his mother's screams. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the head rest. This time of day, parked in a car, looking at that hellhole of a house just reminded him of the day he and Ma left while Paddy was at work and Brendan was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on. Let's go." Noemi said, reaching for the car door.

"I can't." Tommy whispered. He mouthed a curse under his breath. "I don't want you going in there." Noemi huffed and rolled her eyes. She got out of the car and slammed the door. She wrapped her coat tighter around her and stomped up the steps to the front door. She rang the bell and turned back to look at Tommy who was staring at her through the windshield. She scowled at him and was daring him to get out of the car.

"Can I help you?" An old man growled. Noemi spun around with a startled smile. Paddy Conlon had lived a hard life if his voice and his face was anything to go by. He wore a tan sweater vest and a white button down with brown slacks. He had a grey and cream driving hat on and Noemi suspected it was to hide the beginnings of balding. He looked and sounded about 80 but she knew he was probably in his late 60's. Noemi beamed a friendly smile at Paddy.

"Mr. Conlon? I am Noemi Campana, we agreed to meet over the phone." She said with a hint of a question at the end, wondering if he had forgotten. Paddy opened opened the door wider now and took a step closer. She put her hand forward and they gave each other a firm handshake. He peered around her as though searching for someone.

"He is pouting in the car. I am hoping by standing around and talking to you he will grown some brass and join us." She told him with a mildly snarky smile. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at Tommy. She turned back to Paddy who seemed to be appraising her. She stared him straight in the eye with and dared him to give her problems.

"Come on in. He will join us when he is ready. Would you like coffee?" Paddy said sadly. Noemi watched the broken figure of a man walk back into the house.

"If, it's all the same to you, I think I will go get him. But I would love some coffee." She smiled at the old man and went back to the car. She went around to the driver's side and opened the door. She leaned down so that she was about 6 inches from Tommy's face. "Get your ass out of this car." She snarled. "Enough attitude. Man up." She left the door open but stepped back so that he could get out.

"Ahh I see, ten seconds and you already feel bad for the man. Already siding with him. Well, go have your tea party. I don't need to be there."

"I swear to god, Riordan, I will drag you out of this car by your ear. Do _not_ play with me." Noemi told him while tapping the toe of her shoe on the asphalt. She was about to make good on her promise when he finally unfolded himself from her tiny car. He slammed the door on her car, making the whole thing rock. She grabbed hold of his jacket before he could go stomping off.

"You let me talk. You just sit there looking pretty and keep your mouth shut." She told him with glowing amber eyes. He was tempted to kiss her just to escape the demons for a moment but knew she would blow. _And not in the good way_, he thought.

Tommy reluctantly followed her up the same concrete steps and walkway. She went inside the house and Tommy wanted to yank her back out before the ghosts of the past destroyed her. Despite Pop removing most of the feminine touches Ma had left around the house, it still looked the same and smelled the same. Stale cigarettes and wood paneling from the 70's. The smell of coffee replaced the smell of spilt Jameson's. The burnished bronze shag carpet was the same and Tommy looked at it, wondering how Pop got the blood stains out after all these years. They used to litter the floor like random polka dots. Each person of the family had donated to the masterpiece at least twice.

The table by the door that housed a bowl of cough drops, a lamp and a set of keys Tommy wanted to throw out the nearest window. His face had hit that table twice. Each time he had walked away with a half moon scar under his chin from the fancy scalloped edging. Tommy wanted to break each and every picture that hung on the wall. Noemi was looking into each one and it made him feel naked. Sometimes a small smile would grace her face and sometimes she would stare at one for the longest time. Tommy looked away from her. He felt like she was stripping away each and every layer of defence he had with each picture she looked at.

He plopped down in one of the chairs near the fireplace and shoved his hands in his pockets._ Lost a baby tooth early on that hearth_. _Where is a sledgehammer when you need one? This place should be condemned for all its bad memories. Lucky for him, he doesn't remember much of it_.

Pop passed around cups of coffee but Tommy just turned his head when offered it. He hated the taste of it most days. Pop just sighed and put it on the low table in the middle of the room. He heard Noemi murmur a 'thank you' before she leaned against Tommy's chair, looming over him. Her soft hip was also pressing into his arm and he wanted to reach out and touch her to distract him from the ghosts of the past clawing at him. _Like a warm worry stone_. Paddy sat himself in a chair opposite them with a cup in his hands.

"Down to business, shall we?" She asked with a smile. Tommy had been waiting for the 'you have a beautiful home' or the 'what a nice family picture'. He did not expect her to just jump into things with both feet but he could appreciate it and he knew so would Pop. Neither of them had ever liked dancing around things.

"Mr. Conlon," She started.

"Paddy, please." He told her with an attentive smile. Despite her looking like a vampire, Paddy liked the girl. Thought she was too young, too pretty, and too female to be a manager but she had some spine to her. He trusted Tommy's judgement on if she was good manager material or not. Tommy had never let girls get in the way of his fighting career in the past. God knows he had chances. Paddy had never seen more fame-blind women throwing themselves at a man since Elvis. Noemi gave Paddy a closed mouth smile.

"Paddy, Riordan has made it clear to me that things were strained last time you trained together. He has also made it clear to me that he doesn't think this is a good idea. I disagree. You did an exceptional job at training him for Sparta 1 and I want to see Riordan win Sparta like he was supposed to." Paddy and Tommy looked at her in surprise. She only seemed to notice Tommy's surprise. She looked down at him and shrugged before sipping her coffee.

"So, I need to know what it's going to take to get the both of you together and training." She gave Paddy a pointed look as if to say 'start naming your demands'. "Riordan is under contract to obey me in this so I need to know what you need from me to make this happen."

"Stop calling me 'Riordan'." Tommy growled under his breath. Noemi gave him a cold stare.

"Calling you Tommy smacks of intimacy. You are my client not my friend." Tommy swallowed back a retort that would not be polite to say in front of his Pop and the clenching in his stomach that made him voiceless. _That's right dumbass. You gave up that right_.

"It's sweet of you to offer but I don't need anything. It's payment enough just to get to see my son." Paddy said at Tommy with a warm watery smile but Tommy just stared back blankly. He still hadn't decided if Pop was saying those things to get what he wanted or actually meant them. He heard a saying once about old men just trying to get into heaven. _I would love to see him burn in hell for what he did to Ma and me and Brendan. If hell existed_.

"_Riordan_," Noemi said with empathises turned the knife in Tommy's gut. "Told me that you would require him to be in Pittsburgh for training."

"Yeah, he can stay here again. It will be like old times." Tommy scoffed and rolled his eyes. Noemi elbowed him in the shoulder.

"No can do. He will be staying in the apartment complex down the street with me." Noemi said firmly. "What is your schedule like?"

"Well, I have work at the mill from 8 to 5 on the week days. My meetings 5 to 8 every Sunday evening. Church in the morning." Paddy told her. Noemi 'hmm'ed.

"The thing is, Paddy, that I don't trust Riordan to not get in a temper with you and say something that is going to mess things up for everyone. He has tried it with me but luckily he doesn't know enough about me to say anything hurtful." Noemi sighed and looked down at her cup. "You go to AA?"

"Yeah, just passed my one thousand days a couple of weeks ago." Paddy told her. _And which time is this? Second? Third? _Tommy thought to himself. Noemi gave Pop a soft smile.

"I don't know everything about what happened here or at Atlantic City, but what I do know is that falling off the wagon is not something anyone wants to happen. The only way I know of to make this go smoother is to separate you two like kids that don't get along and play ref when you're together." Tommy glared at her but she didn't seem to notice. Pop looked sheepish. "So, no, Tommy won't be staying here and your contact will be limited until I can trust you both to play nice. We have a deal?" She was gentle in saying it but there was a firmness in her eyes. She meant every word. Paddy agreed and the two of them started talking details of when to move and what training schedule they would put together.

"Alright, see you soon Paddy. Thank you for the coffee. Call me later in the week with details on the diet restrictions. I will let you know when we are back in town."

* * *

Tommy drove them back to Philly while Noemi made notes on a piece of paper and called her 'Burgh contacts. By the time they got back to Philly, she had a reduced price two bedroom apartment rented for them. Tommy insisted on splitting the rent and food budget with her and she agreed reluctantly. Noemi told Tommy that she would pick him up on Thursday to get a U-haul for her stuff. He offered to drive it for her and she agreed.

"I don't want you around him that much. I kept my mouth shut at the house but I am serious." Tommy listened to Noemi let out a frustrated yell.

"For fuck's sake Riordan, he is an old man." Noemi cried. Her hands had gone up in the air. She was muttering angrily under her breath.

"You don't know what he is capable of!" He yelled. He punctuated the sentence with a palm hit to the steering wheel. His patience was gone. He had never yelled at her before but he had to make her see that she was being foolish with her thoughts of being safe around Pop. She went silent and stared at him. He kept his eyes on the road and breathed harshly out of his nose.

"I watched him beat the spirit out of Ma. He _destroyed_ her. I learned how to take a punch from him. I learned how to defend myself because of him. You think most of my scars and injuries are from the cage!? They are from him. Shit-faced drunk on whiskey, spending his whole check on booze." Tommy sniffed and gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Every time I go in that godforsaken house I see her bruised and bloody. He is a goddamn wolf in sheep's clothing Noemi. I will not standby and watch another woman fall to his fists or any one else's. You stay the fuck away from him unless I am there. You got me?"

"Yeah, I got you." Noemi said quietly. They both were quiet for a while.

"Fuck. Now you're afraid of _me_." Tommy growled under his breath. He hated the way he was. He felt a hand on his arm that was clenched tight around the wheel, knuckles white. He could see her staring at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"I am not afraid of you, Tommy." She said clearly. He looked in her eyes quickly before looking a the road again. She didn't look afraid. The rest of the drive was quiet.

* * *

Breaking the news to Brendan and the girls had been a little rough. Brendan didn't want him to go and the girls had started to cry. Tommy told all three of them that they could come visit him whenever they wanted. Brendan finally agreed once Tess pipped up that they hadn't visited her parents in a while.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW, BITCHES!

just kidding.


	15. Chapter 15

OK, so I hope you guys like this chapter. Please remember to read and review. Don't be afraid to bring up any questions or concerns you have.

* * *

It was pouring rain when Noemi pulled up outside Brendan's house at 8 in the morning. She gave the horn a beep and Tommy swung out the door. She watched him shut the door and jog to her car with his hands in his jean pockets and a large army duffel across his back. He threw the duffel in the back seat. He got in and closed the door quickly. He brushed the water droplets off his black beanie. He turned and looked her over while she pulled away from the curb. It was raining so hard the windshield wipers almost couldn't keep up.

Noemi's hair looked damp and was wavy with frizzing at the top where the heater had dried the strands in a chaotic manner. She seemed to have forgone the makeup today and Tommy smiled to himself. She was prettier with out it. She had tight black pants tucked into glossy black rain boots and a dark grey band tee on.

"So, we will go to U-haul and get a truck then go to my place since it's closest. You have anything you need to put in the truck?"

"Naw, I'm gonna pick up anything I need in the 'Burgh. I got plenty of money left over from the fight. You said you have a futon?" Tommy asked her.

"Yeah, I bought a few pieces for my place when I moved out of Kevin's. It's not much." Tommy nodded.

"I'll get a bed and that other stuff later." He muttered. They got to U-Haul without wrecking despite the torrential raining. Noemi picked out one to the smaller trucks and paid for it. Tommy followed her black blob of a Camry back to her apartment complex. He parked the truck by her car and locked up before following her into the building.

Tommy took note of the stairwell angles and how many levels they went up. _Only one. This shouldn't be too bad_. They went inside her near empty apartment and Tommy took stock of how bad it was going to be. Tommy looked around and decided that Noemi was a freak amongst women. She had maybe ten small boxes, a bookcase, a futon, a dresser, and a bed with no frame in sight. There was a box of cleaning supplies and another with non-perishable food in it on the counter in the kitchen. He had expected a whole furnished apartment's worth of silly side tables and art work and about 15,000 large boxes. And she was all packed up and ready to go. _Women were never on schedule for things. Right?_

"So, I was thinking we could start with the biggest pieces and work our way to the smaller ones." Noemi turned to him with her hands on her hips. He nodded and pointed to the biggest piece, being the bed and box springs leaned up against the wall. _How did she move a Queen sized bed all by herself?_ Noemi nodded. She opened the door and they got to work.

Tommy was pleasantly surprised at her lack of complaints and that she was actually helping and not making matters worse. He had helped a girl move once many years ago and had sworn never to do it again.

Noemi was exhausted by the time they got the medium sized dresser in the truck. Tommy just smiled and told her to watch the stuff while he brought boxes down two at a time. He had skipped the gym today knowing he was going to be going up and down stairs carrying things. She sat out for one trip before helping him finish up. She locked up the apartment while he went down and watched the truck. She handed over the keys and they left Philly.

Tommy was not impressed with the apartment in the 'Burgh but it wasn't the worst he had been in and he didn't fear break-ins or shootings either. It was two blocks from Pop's place where a bunch of old houses must have been torn down at some point in the last 16 years. It was a third floor apartment but had an elevator so it made moving things in easier and quicker. The building was in the shape of a boxy circle. Each apartment had a small balcony along the outside and opened out onto a walkway to the courtyard in the middle.

The inside was blessedly clean and showed no signs of bugs or vermin which were Tommy's first concerns. It smelled faintly of old woman perfume but it wasn't too bad. A few nice days with the windows open would cure that. The apartment door opened into a small foyer that oozed into a tiny living room. There was a small kitchen along one wall with an island that doubled as a bar. There was no place for a dining table. To his right was short hallway with three doors. The bedrooms were barely big enough for queen sized beds and the bathroom was a tight fit for him but it was better than being at Pop's house. This place had no memories for him.

They both agreed that the futon would go in the living room for now and tomorrow Tommy would get a bed. Noemi told Tommy that as long as he left her a drawer in the dresser, they could share it. It went at the end of the hallway next to the door to the bathroom. She stacked towels and washcloths on top and Tommy filled the three out of four drawers with the stuff from his army duffel. He borrowed a couple of hangers from her and put his nicer shirts in the closet. Tommy had picked the room that faced the courtyard since it had no windows and he could sleep during the day if he needed it. The bookcase went in the living room next to one of two windows. Noemi was putting away the cleaning supplies and the food from her place.

"If you want, you can put the DVD's and books on the shelves." She nodded towards the box on the floor that had 'bookcase' written on it in her capital print. "Books on the bottom, though, it's tipsy." Tommy nodded and got to work. He was surprised at her book and movie choices. The books ranged from murder mysteries, to classic literature, to medieval fantasy. There were a couple that made Tommy's ears go hot by the pictures of buff half naked men on the covers. _She forgot those were in here_. Tommy remembered the conversation he had with Manny once about romance books.

* * *

Lady Gaga - Teeth

"...Don't want no money, (Want your money), That shit's ugly, Just want your sex, (Want your sex), Take a bite of my bad girl meat, (Bad girl meat), Take a bite of me, (Show me your teeth), Let me see, you're mean, Got no direction, (No direction), I need direction, Just got my vamp, (Got my vamp)..."

August 12, 2001

Fort Bliss, El Paso, Texas

Tommy pushed the door to his tiny apartment closed with his foot. He walked towards his shower while stripping off his fatigues. He had a long day of Humvee maintenance with a bunch of guys from another unit that couldn't tell the difference between a socket wrench and an air filter. Tommy had to reluctantly admit that Pop really did him a favor by teaching him about cars.

Tommy was trying to scrub the engine grease off his hands when he heard his cell ring in the pocket of his pants. _Probably Manny_. He finished up his shower, dried off, and pulled on his old boot camp tee that said Marines on one side and his last name on the other. He pulled up some black basketball shorts before calling Manny back.

"Hey, what's up?" Tommy said into the phone before Manny could answer. Tommy shuffled over to the fridge and took two long swallows of the Jameson's in there. He put the bottle back and plopped heavily on the second hand couch in his main room. The couch's springs squealed in protest.

"Dude, I gotta come over." Manny told him. Tommy thought he sounded a little worried. Tommy sighed and gave a slight smile.

"What did you do now, Manny?" Tommy teased his true brother.

"Screw you dude! I didn't do nothin' this time." Manny was starting to actually sound upset. Tommy just laughed.

"Fine, get your spic ass over here and I'll drink while you complain about how horrible it is to be married to the best girl in Texas." Tommy hung up on Manny with a tired smile. _Man doesn't know how good he has it. A girl who loves him, a baby boy, and a quiet house all their own_.

Manny and Tommy had been as thick as thieves since boot camp some years ago. Manny had been the only other recruit shorter than Tommy but didn't have the wily strength the young Irishman had. Their boot camp commander had paired them together since Tommy was the best at the physical drills and Manny was the worst. Tommy did what he knew worked and coached Manny like Pop had coached Tommy. They had been inseparable since.

Manny gave a knock on the door before walking into Tommy's spartan spotless apartment. Manny smiled at his best friend staring at the blank TV. He did that sometimes and Manny loved to sneak up on him and scare the shit out of him. Sometimes it worked, sometimes Tommy heard him. Tommy didn't hear him this time and jumped about a foot in the air when Manny tickled the back of Tommy's neck.

Manny smiled knowing Tommy would be rubbing his neck for the next half hour thinking something was crawling on him. His honorary brother wasn't afraid of much but he hated the idea of large tarantulas crawling on him. Manny was responsible for that. He had told him of the time that he had been camping outside city limits as a teen and woke up to three in his sleeping bag with him. El Paso, Texas was surrounded by serious desert that had some nasty bugs.

Manny went to the fridge, pulled out the half full Jameson's, and two chipped coffee mugs. He went over to the couch and poured out two measures. He knocked his back. Manny took a small book out of his back pocket and tossed it at Tommy who caught it with one hand. Tommy finished his shot and put his mug down on the beat up coffee table.

"What the fuck is this?" Tommy looked at the book with a confused frown. The cover had a woman on the cover who appeared to be in the process of being undressed by some swarthy looking man with hair too long to be manly. He turned the book over in his hands and scanned the description on the back. "Why are you carrying a chick book around?" Tommy hoped Manny hadn't been seen with this book by the men in their unit. Tommy could hear the gay jokes now.

"Pilar's got millions of these things. Has for years. Always comes home with new ones. It's almost as bad as shoes. Never knew she was so into reading. So I got curious, you know. I see women everywhere with these things in their hands. I wanted to know what all the fuss was about." Tommy watched Manny's face go red under the dark tan while Manny poured himself a double measure of whiskey, knocking it back without a wince. "You would not believe the shit they put in that book."

"Like what?" Tommy asked. The way Manny was acting Tommy thought it must be something horrible.

"Look for yourself." If Tommy didn't know better he would say that Manny was embarrassed. Manny hadn't acted like this since they found Brian Willcox fisting it in the middle of the night at boot camp. Tommy looked back at the book in his hands. It was a short book and if the artistry on the cover was anything to go by, it had to be some chick-flick bullshit. Tommy thumbed through the pages scanning for anything that could cause his best friend to act like his mother had just uncovered his porn stash. That's when words started to catch Tommy's eyes. _'Turid lenght'? 'Dripping cavern'? 'Heaving mounds'? What the hell is this? _Tommy stopped scanning and started actually reading only to have his cock twitch and his ears go hot.

"Holy fuck! What the hell is this?"

"It's porn for women, Tommy!" Manny choked out in a whisper. There was a sparkle of surprised glee in his eyes but his face was bright red in the cheeks.

"Shit, this is porn for more than just women. Why didn't we know about this sooner." Tommy answered distractedly. He couldn't stop reading; it was fascinating. Like reading about another world you didn't know existed. He didn't know you could describe a cock that many different ways without actually saying the words. _Was this stuff really what women wanted? Maybe I should borrow a few and use them like enemy intell. I've never tried _that_ but if girls reacted anything like the one in this story, I would give it a shot. _Manny snatched the book from out of Tommy's hands.

"Dammit Tommy! Don't you see what is going on here!?" Manny said exasperated. He shook the book in Tommy's face. Tommy just blinked blankly at him. "Women would have us believe that they don't want it nearly as much as we do. They chastise us for Playboy and Maxim when they can buy this in grocery stores!" Manny was outraged and huffing. "I thought I married a good Catholic girl only to find out she is..."

"You finish that sentence and I will punch you." Tommy didn't allow Manny to talk shit about Pilar. She was the holy grail of women. Tommy compared every potential girlfriend to her and they all came up short. Pilar was perfect in every way. She cooked. She cleaned. She made handsome babies. She didn't have those horrible female mood swings. She was a great mother and she had a little touch of that Latin temper. Tommy loved Pilar much like one loves a female friend. He knew she was off limits and it even made him a little nauseous to even think about going there with her but no one would compare. She was sister and mother and friend wrapped in one.

Manny went quiet. He knew Tommy wasn't joking about punching him. He knew his best friend idealized his wife and on occasion it made him a little envious when Pilar would comfort Tommy but Tommy needed the mothering and spoiling that Pilar gave him. Manny worried sometimes. Tommy hadn't had a steady girlfriend for longer than three months. It was mostly one night stands or weekend distractions and then only occasionally when compared to the other guys in their unit. He worried that Tommy would never find a woman he was happy with and would never get married.

"What do I do? She is always reading these things."

"Manny, it's not that different than you watching some girl with bouncing tits on the Internet before seducing your wife."

"But it's different for guys."

"If the existence of this book and the popularity of those like it are anything to go by, no it's not." Tommy took the book back and shook it him his friends face. "Ok so say a woman reads this. What is it gonna do? It's gonna put ideas in her head. Get her primed for you." Tommy stopped as a blank look came over Manny's face.

"All those times I came home..." Manny said softly, lost in memories of him coming home and Pilar practically jumping on him once he got through the door. He thought it was all him. "Does that mean that I'm no good? That she needs these books to have sex with me?"

"I dunno." Tommy said with a shrug. "Ask her yourself. I don't think you're the type to leave a girl hangin' but I don't need to know that much about what you guys do when I'm not there." Manny looked away from him with a shy and rueful smile.

"Naw, I always make sure she's taken care of."

"Then ask her about it. You've told me before that you guys can talk about anything. So talk to her."

"I can't believe you don't have a girl. You sure know how to deal with them."

"Eh," Tommy shrugged. "It's called survival. That and I get to learn from your mistakes." Tommy said with a smile. Manny punched him in the arm a few times. "You goin' with me to that Muay Thai class on Thursday?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. I better get home. Pilar should have dinner ready soon."

"What she makin'?"

"Tamales."

"But its not Christmas."

"Yeah I know. I bugged her for some. She finally broke down." Manny smiled as a glazed look came over Tommy's eyes. Tamales were Tommy's kriptonite.

"Lemme get my shoes." Tommy told him after snapping out of the imaginary food daze. He shoved his feet into some sneakers and grabbed his wallet and keys.

"I swear, I don't know where you put that much food. You are always hungry." Manny playfully punched Tommy in the stomach and met stone hard abs. "I give you two days of no Marines and no gym. You'll be like 300 lbs." Tommy swung at Manny's head, laughing, with a loose fist and only grazed his head.

"Come on, let's go. You drive. You had less than me." Tommy told him. "You still got that Patron in the cupboard above the fridge." A cloud came over Manny's face.

"Dude, I wish you wouldn't drink so much." Manny told him while Tommy locked up. He could see the tension rise in Tommy's shoulders.

"When you deal with the shit I do, then you can tell me what to do. Until then keep it to yourself." Tommy stomped off towards Manny's small blue Dodge truck. Manny rolled his eyes. _Mood swings worse than a chick, I swear_.

* * *

Tommy remembered how after that conversation with Manny, Tommy had never looked at romance novels the same again. Tommy had been awestruck after that when he would see women reading them in public like parks and Starbucks. He hand't been brave enough to buy some to use as a how-to manual up a girl's skirt but he had 'borrowed' a couple from pilar and covertly returned them when he was done. He didn't care for the fluffy adult versions of Disney movies but he sure like the other parts.

At first he had been ashamed and embarrassed at getting hard from reading Pilar's books but it was all worth it when he tried out some of the things in there on real life women. He found out real quick that there wasn't a panty-dropper like a in-uniform Marine that knew romance novels and was willing to do things other guys weren't. One girl had even demanded that he read a portion of a book to her while she touched herself. _I wonder if Noemi gets w...Nope, stop that thought right there. Don't think about her getting all hot and slippery_.

Noemi's choices in movies were interesting as well. There were action movies mixed in with stuff like Pride and Prejudice. She didn't have any of the tear-jerkers or things like Titanic and Armageddon. There were more horror movies than anything else but she did have the full collection of Lord of the Rings and it made him laugh. _She's sexy as hell but she is also a geek. Bet Kevin bought those for her_. There were quite a few movies he recognized and liked and more that he hadn't seen but was interested in. Tommy finished up and flattened the boxes around the apartment. It was very bare looking. Reminded him of the apartment he had right before those jackasses decided to fly planes into skyscrapers.

Noemi was playing with her silver laptop that was sitting on the bar. She had her head propped up on one hand. Tommy came over and rested his hip against a cabinet in the kitchen.

"You wanna go with me to pick up some stuff from the store? I have to get stuff for the kitchen and food." She asked distractedly. She pulled out a sheet of paper from a folder near her elbow. Tommy scanned the list even upside down. It was what Pop wanted him to eat. He crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I'll drive until you get your bearings." He waited for her to make a quick list before they left.

* * *

Tommy glared at the fourth child he had seen parent-less and running through Walmart. Noemi acted like they didn't exist but all he could think was that even his Ma would have cuffed him for such behavior in public. Noemi steered them through the people who meandered through the aisles like slow blind cattle. Luckily, he hadn't seen anyone he knew yet. Then again he had been gone so long he wouldn't be surprised if he didn't recognize even the people he did know. Noemi went into the kitchen supply area and picked out a box of pots and pans.

"You didn't have any before? How did you eat?" He asked when she asked his opinion on brands.

"Jake bought his so I left those behind. Should have taken them, maybe, but I didn't. Kevin had a set he never used but refused to part with because they had been a house warming gift from his grandmother. The past month or so, I've been eating take out, which never tastes as good as home cooked meals. Paula Deen it is then." She decided for him.

"You cook?" Tommy almost smiled when she turned around and gave him a 'well duh' look.

"Campana is Italian you know. Of course I cook. Hold the cart still." She had it in the cart before he could help. He felt kind of useless just standing there, so he took control of the cart and followed her as she tossed things in. They got to the dishes and Tommy was bored senseless. _Now I know why those kids were running. They were trying to keep their sanity_. He missed Noemi's mischievous grin because he was too busy admiring the way her jeans clung to her ass and thighs.

"Oh look, these are sooo cute!" She cooed over a set of dishes that were the most girly tea party looking dishes he had ever seen. She held them up and made to put them in the cart and Tommy couldn't stop his eyes from going big and his mouth dropping open and uttering a single 'no'. She started cackling madly while he stood there in horror. "Oh my god! Your face! Priceless!" She winked at him and put the dishes back on the shelf. She picked up a box of sturdy looking white dishes and Tommy felt like he could breath again. She gave him a playful punch to the shoulder and walked away. She taunted him with the threat of frilly girly things all through the store after that.

"NO! Noemi. You put them in there and I will kick you out. I am not kidding." His smile said other wise and so did hers. She had grabbed at the package of pale pink lacy curtains and was telling him how adorable they would look in the living room. He snatched them from her hands and put them back on the hook. She feigned outrage before giggling and throwing two sets of black blackout curtains in along with curtain rods.

They had filled the cart with everything that she thought they needed for the night. Noemi left a few hundred dollars poorer and Tommy left with a single pillow which cost him less than $5. Tommy insisted that he pay for food since she had bought things for the apartment. By the time they made it back to their place the Camry was full and they were both tried and hungry.

* * *

Noemi made whole grain pasta and a spaghetti sauce recipe from scratch. Tommy volunteered to clean up since she had cooked. She called Paddy, Frank and Brendan to tell them that they had settled in and everything was good.

"Hey, Tommy," Noemi said from behind him. He looked over his shoulder at her while rinsing a pan before putting it in the dishwasher.

"Yeah," He responded.

"Kevin and me took turns with the shower. Would you be ok with taking yours at night? If I get a job nearby, I'll need to shower in the morning." _Don't think of her naked. Don't think of her naked_.

"Yeah, I think that will work. Colt's doesn't have showers like Frank did so I might take one after Pop is done with me. Might be a twice a day thing." Tommy told her with a rolling shrug.

"Wow, ok." Noemi said, sounding surprised. Tommy frowned and turned around to face her.

"What's that mean?" Tommy said and stared at her. She fidgeted a little.

"I tried for years to get Frank to take enough showers to not stink and then there's you," She paused and Tommy started to get mad.

"So what you tryin' to tell me? I stink?" Tommy watched her face go horrified.

"God no. You smell amazing. It's just that Frank and Kevin always smelled no matter how many times I demanded they take a shower. I just didn't think you would need to take more than maybe one, that's all." Noemi held up her hands in supplication and shrugged.

"Oh." Tommy said, his annoyance seeped away quickly. "I think it's a brother thing. Always thought Brendan reeked. Humpf." Tommy turned back around with a shrug and rolled that around him his brain. He heard Noemi traipse off for her room with a hollered 'goodnight'. _Wait did she say I smelled 'amazing'? _

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! I am hoping to keep Manny as an occasional appearance but I can't promise anything. I think you will like this one but be warned! Violent imagery! Personally I believe my job is well done if you guys get a little grossed out from it. Cheers! lol

* * *

"Hey, Paddy, it's Noemi." Noemi had called him to discuss a few things.

"A large box arrived yesterday for you." Paddy said in his gravelly voice.

"Oh good. When I ordered that stuff, I didn't know where we were staying so I had it sent to your house. It's training gear from a sponsor for Riordan to try. Do you want to send it home with him or I can come get it?"

"I can drop it off with him tonight." Paddy answered. He didn't want the girl going out of her way.

"I have a favor to ask you." Noemi said after a moment of quiet. Tommy was taking a mid day nap on the futon in the living room. "I would like for us to meet at least once a week and discuss how you think he is doing. As his manager, I need your professional opinion on how much progress he is making and if he needs more rest. I don't trust him to be honest."

"Sure, I go to the diner on Orchard and Ellis for lunch most days. We can meet there."

"Sounds good. How about Monday?"

"See you then."

They both hung up. Noemi needed steady information on Tommy if she was to do his interviews for him like he preferred. The only thing she had gotten out of Tommy was 'yeah training is going well'. She didn't want him doing damage to himself. Paddy seemed like a guy who wouldn't hesitate to tell her if he thought something was wrong. Going to lunch with Paddy went against Tommy's desire for her to stay away from his father but Noemi didn't care.

* * *

Saturday

Tommy was used to getting up at 5 in the morning. Even in confinement, he hadn't really broken that habit. He had always liked doing early morning runs. It didn't matter what neighborhood you were in, it was always surreal being the only person out and awake. The 'Brugh was even more so because of the intense fog that would roll in. Somehow the air smelled cleaner, as though the smog had left in the night.

So when Pop called him the night Tommy and Noemi had moved to tell him that he would be outside their complex waiting for him, Tommy had no problem.

Tommy found that getting back into that training only comfort zone was easy. Paddy seemed to understand that Tommy didn't want to talk and only wanted to get to work. It was something they both understood and respected. When it was work time, it was work time and you don't stop until the work is complete. That mind set had made them both great Marines.

Tommy panted and fought to catch his breath while Paddy found a parking spot outside Colt's. Eight miles at a grueling run was tough on Tommy who was still used to a five mile leisurely run. Paddy made Tommy do two eight miler's a day with the understanding that the distance may increase. The cold air had Tommy's nose running and his skin numb with the chill but he loved the exhilaration of running through the chilly fog. It tickled his lungs and woke him up better than any coffee. Tommy grabbed his duffel out of the back seat of Paddy's old bronze and cream Oldsmobile. They walked in silence into Colt's.

Colt's had that same man-sweat, leather mats, disinfectant and mildew smell that was unique to the building. When it had been Fitzy's back in the day, it had smelled the same then only the disinfectant was a rare smell. Back when people didn't have to worry as much about catching the latest disease.

It was pretty quiet at this time of day. Fenroy was a the front desk. Tommy could see Colt and Grimes in a corner nearby. A couple of the other guys he recognized and some he didn't. It was pretty quiet even for a Saturday morning at 6 o'clock.

"Well, shit a dog! If it ain't Tommy fuckin' Riordan!" Tommy never really learned Fenroy's first name and most people called him Fen anyway. The Asian man had a freshly buzzed Mohawk and came out from around the front desk. Tommy chuckled and smiled a little while the shorter man pulled him into a manly hug with lots of heavy back thumping. "Where the hell have you been, man? We missed you here."

"Speak for yourself, Jackie Chan! You've hit a new time low if you're letting _losers,_ like Rocky over there, in here, Colt." Grimes pipped up from a nearby corner. Fenroy rolled his eyes even though Tommy's whole body tensed. _God_. He wanted to put that asshole down like the rabid dog he was, even after these years of being gone. _Ignore him. Ignore him_.

"You back for training?" Fenroy asked. Tommy had always liked the guy. He was always cheerful and polite and never took anything personally. Tommy nodded and reached for a gym membership card. Fenroy smiled and nodded while Tommy filled out his new information. Fenroy asked Pop how things were going and the usual small talk. Tommy handed over his debit card and the membership card to Fenroy.

"Saw you on ESPN for that UFC fight. What you doin' at an Amateur fight?" Fenroy asked, swiping the card and punching numbers into the almost obsolete card machine.

"A guy backed out last minute." Tommy said with a shrug.

"This have to do with that girl? She really your manager?" Fenroy had an odd expression on his face, as if he couldn't believe Tommy would make some concessions to doing things right.

"Yeah, I was at Frank Campana's for a while and his sister offered to manage me. She knows her stuff."

"I don't doubt it from that interview she gave and who she's related to. Colt ain't gonna be too happy when he hears." Tommy shrugged at Fenroy and he chuckled in response. "Can't blame you though. She's a lot nicer to look at than Colt's ugly mug." Colt shouted a 'fuck you' at him. Fenory laughed and handed Tommy his stuff back, not noticing the stiffness in Tommy. Paddy noticed though and thought it curious. Paddy clamped his younger son on the shoulder.

"Come on, we got work to do. I wanna see where you're at."

* * *

Sunday Night

Lux Interna - Into Nothing

"...Sail on, though hope shall not hold us, As the night comes on, I will wrap around you, All the light, That I can hold, All the light now, That I can bleed, Sail on now into nothing, Leave your harbor safe and warm, It's tattered sails and cardboard ships, Only play host to the starving ghosts, And who is this who stands beside us, Known in emptiness and in blood..."

The Black Hawk glided over the hot desert sand like a black dragon. The feeling of floating and flying had always fascinated Tommy. This time it had a dream like quality to it even though it had the same chest shaking chopping of the air that buffeted it around him and the steel under him vibrated with the shake of the motors. His feet dangled off the edge of the helicopter and he imagined that he could just reach out and thread his fingers through the hot sand like water. His gun was cradled in his arms like a deadly baby. The wind was like sticking his head in an oven but it's movement buffeting through the open sides of the chopper helped cool him some. He closed his eyes and let the floating feeling of the Black Hawk lull him.

* * *

He opened his eyes again. He brain told him he had been here before. He was crouched by a crumbling adobe building facing his men. Manny Hernandez kneeled on the stone sidewalk of this small Iraqi town. He was next to him. Alex McKnight nodded at what Tommy was telling him, his flak helmet moving forward and back with the movement. Gerry Sisemore grinned and stroked his gun like one would a lover. Written in permanent marker on the dark green tape around the butt of the gun was 'Suzie'. Gerry thought it was funny to name his gun after his first girlfriend. They had a new guy with them. A kid straight from boot camp named Micky Simms. This was their first mission off base with him and only the second mission with Tommy as Sergeant. Simms looked eager as Tommy gave them the plan.

Tommy scoped out the street they would be going up to get to the main square where they were supposed to wait for more orders. They had two blocks to go but Tommy didn't like the way the place was a veritable ghost town. It made him nervous. He brought his gun up to his shoulder.

"Let's go." He came out from around the corner first and hustled to the adjacent alleyway. These buildings here were all stand alone's with walking paths between each one which made for great cover for them. Sweat ran down Tommy's temples and dripped off his nose. His flak helmet was keeping most of it out of his eyes. It was mid day and the sun was baking them. They could feel the stone roads radiating heat through their tactical boots. Tommy could smell the hot dusty sand and gun powder.

Simms scurried out and Tommy scanned the windows and rooftops for movement. Simms sidled along the wall at their backs and waited with his gun pointed down the way they had come. Sisemore and McKnight went next before Manny brought up the rear. Tommy liked putting Manny at the back because the two of them always seemed to have a sixth sense for danger. Sisemore and McKnight were country farm boys who didn't have that inner-city danger radar. Simms was just young and stupid. Thought everything was like that movie Black Hawk Down. Should have been named Blackburn like the kid in that movie.

Tommy was scanning for movement and saw some on a rooftop two houses down from them. He pushed Simms back against the wall and fired. The three kicks of the gun against his shoulder was familiar. Tommy had a habit of only firing when he knew he had a shot which he taught to his men. It was the reason they were here now, sneaking through an Iraqi ghost town waiting for their commanding officer Steele to give further orders.

Tommy waited for more movement and when he saw none he waved Simms to go first. He would swear that kid lied on his vision test and was near-sighted. Would explain why his shot clusters at base were not as good as they could be and he rarely noticed a hostile first. Tommy went next and crouched by an abandoned car instead of the building that Simms had chosen. It allowed him a better advantage point. The next block was absent of alleyways which left them with little to no cover.

McKnight went to the alleyway across from Simms, watching for on-coming fire. Tommy angrily wiped at the sweat running in his eyes. Sisemore hustled to McKnight. The two were almost as bad as Tommy and Manny for being friends only they had an almost twin like mirroring they could do in combat. It was like they knew exactly which hostile the other would shoot or what direction they would move before anyone else.

"Hernandez." Tommy called out only loud enough to be heard. Manny scurried quickly to his best friend. He crouched in the opposite direction than Tommy but shoulder to shoulder. Gun pointed at he ground but scanning. "Cover here. When we get further up, come around the other side of the car. McKnight and Sisemore will be the last to move." Manny nodded and Tommy swung from around the car towards Simms.

"We go slow and sure." Tommy told the kid and didn't wait for him to answer before gestured for the kid to go first. Tommy was crouched and ready while he slowly walked forward. McKnight and Sisemore were covering them as Tommy and Simms went towards the opening to the town square. There was little dust in that air because the air was still today.

Simms wasn't being as careful as he should be and was going too fast. Tommy whistled but Simms seemed to have not heard even though there wasn't a single sound in the air. _Damn kids_. Tommy waved above his head for McKnight and Sisemore to catch up a little and for Manny to change his position. Tommy tried whistling again. He hated talking out loud in situations like this since you didn't know who could be listening. Simms turned around and waved Tommy on. _I am going to read him the riot act when we are done. I call the shots_.

Tommy hurried towards Simms, hoping to at least be able to see if there are hostiles before the idiot got shot. Tommy noticed a disturbance in the road about two feet before the entrance of the square. It screamed buried IED but Simms wasn't looking at his feet and he was about three strides from it. Tommy was about five feet from Simms.

A woman in black veil and dress came running out from around the corner and Tommy almost shot her. She was babbling and waving her hands around, almost as though she was trying to get them to stop. Tommy had thought it was odd that her brown eyes held a resigned kind of fear in them, right before the side of her head exploded with black blood. She crumpled to the ground. Tommy scanned the rooftops and windows. He shot two men before remembering Simms and the buried IED's. Simms had his foot hovering above the disturbed stone road. Tommy hurried forward, hoping that if he just pulled the kid back that they wouldn't get set off.

"Simms!" Tommy yelled but it was too late. Simms put his tactical boot down on the road and turned to look back at Tommy. Simms was engulfed with dirt and flames and Tommy was thrown back. Everything happened in the blink of an eye.

Tommy landed hard on his left side in the middle of the street. He flopped over on to his back and stared up at the blue sky mixing with black smoke. It smelled like gunpowder, burnt dirt, and barbecue. Each gasping breath was agony. He felt like a fish out of water and his ears rang with a dullness that he imagined was what it would sound like if a church was under water. There was a stinging to the left side of his face by his eyebrow that felt hot and sticky. He dreaded looking at his right thigh. He had never lost a limb but he imagined this was what it felt like. Such hot agony in his thigh dulled feel of scorching embers that burned through his fatigues to his skin, dotting him with blisters like beauty marks. He could barely smell the coppery iron scent of his blood over the smoke.

Manny's face came into view. Tommy could see him yelling but was a little too swimmy headed to understand him. He blinked at him and repeated Simms name. Manny looked to Tommy's right. Tommy turned his head to look over his other side. Blood poured into his eyes from the deep cut around his brow bone but not before he saw the severed smoking body of Simms. _At least the kid died with a smile on his face_. Simms blue eyes stared unseeingly up at the sky while blood poured out of his missing lower half, turning the sandy road black. There was the stink of burnt fatigues and stomach bile in the air. Simms' flak helmet spun in the dust four feet from them, slowly wobbling to a stop.

Tommy screamed as Sisemore wrapped his thigh from bleeding out.

* * *

Lost Area - Guardian Angel

"...Guardian angel, be my shoulder, Guardian angel, please tell me, where have all my dreams died, Guardian angel..."

Noemi did not sleep good sometimes. It was almost one in the morning. Tommy and her had been bedding down for the night around 11. She had spent the last hours tossing and turning. She had too much on her mind. She pulled on some loose cotton shorts before walking out of her room and going to the kitchen for a drink of water.

Muffled yelling came from Tommy's room. She set her glass down and went to his door. She didn't bother with knocking and barged right in. Tommy was yelling and thrashing on his queen sized bed, tangled in the sheets. Noemi dodged the flailing arms and climbed up on his bed. She kneeled near the edge and called his name while shaking his sweat slick shoulders. He gasped awake with eyes the size of saucers and sat up. Noemi moved in behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

Tommy ripped the sheets back and patted at his right leg, complete with faint green and yellow bruises from training. _It was still there_. Sweat poured from his face and dripped down his nose. His lips were dry from panting and he tasted coppery blood in his mouth. His tongue ached as though he had bitten it. He could almost still feel the horrible ache in his two left ribs that he had cracked when he landed with his elbow tucked under him. He wrapped his left arm across his ribs as though to cradle them from the bone jarring impact he had felt almost eight years ago.

He pulled up on the leg of his navy boxer briefs and fingered the silver and pink ropey scar that ran across his upper thigh for about 7 inches almost straight across. Steele had told him after he woke up from surgery that he had been lucky that he wasn't any closer to the explosion or that piece of shrapnel would have taken his leg and he probably would have bled out. And if he had been leading towards the explosion with his left leg, the shrapnel would have cut deep into the inside of his right thigh and cut straight through his femoral artery. He still didn't have full flexibility in that leg.

Simms unseeing smiling face flashed before his eyes again. Tommy collapsed back into something warm and soft. He curled into Noemi, rolling into a foetal position. His body shook with the remains of adrenaline and his chest heaved with gasping breaths taking in the lightly vanilla scented air that Noemi brought with her. Noemi held him tight and whispered reassurances while stroking his drenched hair. She gave him a motherly kiss to the side of his head and encouraged him to rest his weight against her. His fear sweat had more of a sour tang to it but Noemi hardly even noticed.

"He was my responsibility and I failed him. He was just a kid."

"Shhh. What happened, happened." Noemi responded. _What do you say to a man with nightmares about losing his leg while babbling about some kid?_ Tommy squeezed his eyes shut against the barrage of things he should have done differently. Simms had a family that missed him. The Medivac hadn't been able to find the kid's legs. They had been forced to do a closed casket funeral.

"It was my fault. I let him go ahead. He just wouldn't slow down and he never looked where he was going." Tommy babbled. He remembered how he had vomited in Manny's bushes at the welcome back barbecue Pilar had surprised them with after that tour. It took him years not to relate the smell of cooking meat to Simms scorched body. Years to smell ribs at a nearby table in a resturant and not see pink intestines spilling out of a blood soaked camo jacket. Noemi just stroked his hair and attempted to rock the larger man.

It seemed like hours before Tommy fell asleep and when he did, Noemi had no way of leaving without him noticing. Not that she wanted to leave. His even deep breaths of sleep lulled her back to dreamland. She would be there for Tommy if he woke up again.

* * *

Tommy was slowly pulled out of his deep sleep by the urgency in his bladder. He gave a partial stretch, running into Noemi's legs that were almost wrapped around his waist from behind. He had been curled up in a ball tangled in the sheets with her crushed behind him. His head had been nestled between her breasts. He opened his eyes and was greeted with her nipple being only inches away. His eyes crossed a little to bring the sight of it into focus. She was wearing a thin white tank that had gotten pulled askew during the night. He could see a sliver of her berry pink areloa peaking out over the trim of her tank. The rest was obscured by her tank but he could still see the darker shadow of it through the white fabric.

_Such temptation_. It was but two small inches away from his mouth. He licked his lips against the flood of saliva that reached his mouth at the wonder of how she would taste. _Maybe just a little lick. She won't wake up, right? _He blew air out of his nostrils, knowing that to do something like that when she was sleep was just plain creepy. But the air that came out of his nose was directed right at her nipple causing it to tighten and form a soft peak. He froze. He had a mental battle with himself before he reluctantly got out of his bed as slowly as possible so that he did not wake her up.

He first took care of business in the bathroom. That being his full bladder and the hard-on that wouldn't go away. He wiped away his nightmare sweat with a damp washcloth and dressed in his usual workout clothes. He went back into his room to get his now full duffel. Thanks to Noemi and his sponsor RevGear, he now had multiple sets of proper hand wraps and two types of new gloves, boxing style and sparring style. He had left the rest of the stuff in the box yesterday but he agreed that he would try out this new stuff today. Pop would be waiting for him outside soon to do an eight mile escorted run through the neighborhood before the two hour session at the gym.

Tommy pulled on his beanie and fingerless gloves but he couldn't resist seeing Noemi so peaceful and asleep. He carefully sat on the edge of his bed and brushed the hair off her face to see her relaxed features all the better. Her lashes were long half circles on her cheeks. He never understood how women could complain about their lashes not being long enough. They seemed long enough to him.

Her eyebrows made delicate arches above her closed eyes and he let his index finger graze one as he stroked her face. Lately he had seen those brows pulled together in a frown more often than relaxed as they were now. They were two days into being in the 'Burgh and he was already worrying about her. She had dark smudges under her eyes and her lips were almost always pursed. Except for now. They were a paler berry pink than when she was awake and now they would always make him think of how the color of her lips matched the color of her nipples. Her lips were just barely parted and let small puffs of air out from between them. He looked at the clock. He was about to be late. He gave her a soft impulsive kiss on the temple and left without looking back. God knows how much he loved the sight of her prostrate across his bed.

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW because I WANT to know what you think. **_


	17. Chapter 17

ITS RAINING! WITH THUNDER! WEEEEEEEE! Ok I'm better now. I love fall. And winter but after a while, your fingers and toes being super cold wears on you. So fall is my favorite season. OK, I know I haven't been as good on my updates as I should be and I apologize. My new meds make it a little tricky to focus, meaning I'm not obsessing on Tommy and Noemi as much. BUT I have been having great scene ideas come up for the future so thats a plus. I don't remember anyone bringing up anything in particular that needs my addressing so I'll leave you guys to it.

One last thing: Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the names I used in the previous chapter. I got those from Black Hawk Down. I think that should cover it. :D

* * *

Noemi pulled up outside the greasy spoon style diner. She could see Paddy's car a few spots down. She cut the engine and went inside. She spotted him at the last booth on the left side. She swung into the seat opposite him. He only had a cup of coffee before him. A waitress came over and asked Noemi what she wanted. _Coffee with lots of sugar_. She had almost been late for this meeting._ Figures her insomnia would disappear when sleeping with Tommy and in his bed_. She tried not to blush at how that sounded in her own head. It had taken Tommy closing the front door too hard after his morning workout to get her to wake up.

"Afternoon." She said to Paddy with a quick closed mouth smile. Paddy gave her an appraising look. She was much more casual today in ripped up black skinny jeans, a dark green scoop neck shirt with a web design on it, and a black hoodie she had quickly snatched from up off the futon. It was after she was in her car and halfway to the diner when she realized it was Tommy's. She couldn't bare to take it off even though she felt like she was swimming in the baggy sides and too long sleeves. It smelled like him; mostly male skin and just a little bit of Irish Spring soap. He had probably sweated on it and that should have disgusted her. The waitress dropped off her coffee with plenty of sugar packets and a plate of artery clogging food for Paddy.

"So you want me to tell you _what_ exactly?" Paddy asked. He knew he came off gruff and blunt. He hoped she didn't take it personally but he was not clear on why they were here.

"I want you to confide in me about anything regarding Tommy and his training. If you have concerns about his diet, you tell me and we talk it out. If you worry about his shoulder, you tell me. Or if he needs more or less rest. If he is acting weird or different. If he gets snappy. And especially if Colt makes any moves towards him. Stuff like that. I am there when you aren't and you are there when I'm not. You see things in him that I miss and vice versa. I want us to work as a team on this. Bringing Tommy to his best." Noemi watched Paddy nod. She hoped that was a good sign.

"Tommy doesn't like people in his business. I've learned that the hard way." Paddy growled sadly. Conlon men were hard to be around and he would hate to see this young girl break before she even got started.

"He is just going to have to pull on his big boy panties and get over it. He has a bad habit of not taking care of himself. I assume you know about the nightmares considering you two lived together a few years ago?" Paddy gave a bark of laughter at her joke but sobered at her question. Noemi watched Paddy pick at his food and nod. Some of Paddy's evasion behaviors reminded her of Tommy. "So what helped?" Her tone was not accusatory but curious. If Tommy didn't sleep, he wouldn't train well and if he didn't train well, he wouldn't fight well. And if he didn't fight well, he would get hurt and that just settled in her stomach like a big cold rock.

"I told you, Tommy, doesn't like me or anyone else in his business." Paddy answered reluctantly. He looked at Noemi, hoping to find understanding or sympathy. He found ice in those warm amber eyes of hers.

"Tell me you did _something_. If I have my time lines right, he was probably a few months fresh from that friendly-fire incident." Noemi's mouth dropped open when she saw Paddy shake his head. Paddy brought a hand up to his face to hide the shame.

"Marines don't believe that PSP bull...stuff." Paddy caught himself at the last minute. He didn't spend much time around women so his cursing filter was rusty.

"PTSD." Noemi corrected in a whisper. She folded her arms cross her chest and sat back in her seat. "No wonder you two have such a hard time getting along. Good thing I am here." She commented snidely. Paddy sat there not looking at her.

"It wasn't just that. Me and Tommy have more baggage than that."

"For fuck's sake, he is your son! So you just stood there and listen to his screams at night?" Her voice had dropped to sub-zero rage.

"Now see here, girly. He doesn't need me. He has told me that himself. He didn't want me anywhere near him and I can't blame him for what I did to him and his mother." Paddy pointed right at Noemi and narrowed his eyes in warning but was taken aback when she narrowed her amber eyes back at him, sneering. He had never met a women who would stare him down like she would. She reminded him of a wolf he had seen at the Zoo many years ago. Fierce, protective, and never afraid. He watched her clench her jaw and he imagined her growling like that she-wolf.

"He is your son. He will always need you. There will always be a part of him that needs you. He may hate feeling that way but the more you abandon him to himself, the more he will resent you for it." Noemi shook her head. "None of us can afford the help he really needs and to be honest, I don't think he would go even if we could. When was the last time he had someone truly cared for his well being? His mother? Its been what 16 years? It stops _now_."

It dawned on Noemi in that moment that Paddy couldn't or wouldn't help Tommy in the way he needed. Brendan probably could but he wasn't here. It was up to her. She had calmed him after a nightmare and helped him fall back to sleep without a thought. It came naturally to want to care for him. She chalked it up to her mom being a nurse and spending so much time with Elen, Kevin's mom who was also a nurse. She refused to acknowledge the part of her that wanted to be there for Tommy because she was seriously crushing on him. She had to move on from that part of her.

"You don't have to do this." Paddy told her. _She is just a girl. She couldn't handle that much responsibility, right? _

"Yes I do. Someone ought to get their hands dirty. You with me on this?" Noemi stared at the grey eyes across from her that looked back at her in mild wonder. Paddy nodded. "Alright. So back to business. How was he today?"

"Uh, he seemed like he was in a better mood today when I picked him up. The run was hard on him but he has only done the eight miler for two days now. He did his drills. Used a bunch of that new stuff you got him. That's some good equipment. He was quiet but seemed calmer in general. He is where he started at last time we trained. I imagine he will be in better condition since we have more time." Paddy relaxed into the conversation. He watched Noemi's calculating face as she nodded.

"He probably slept better last night than he has in a while. We have two weeks until his next fight. Will he make middleweight?"

"Yeah."

"Good because I didn't want to have to change that with the coordinators." Noemi and Paddy talked about the up coming fight when Sparta came up.

"I will be calling up Riley soon to get his name on the list. I won't know the final line up until probably two weeks before the fight. We need to keep our ears out for Koba. He hasn't retired yet but has been laying low. Tommy is really his only competition anymore. I am praying that he won't sign on to Sparta."

"Why not? Tommy can take him." Paddy argued. He had almost forgotten that he was talking fight strategy with a woman. It had been 20 minutes and he was starting to respect this girl. She knew more than she appeared to and had an iron spine.

"They are too much alike. I need your agreement that if Koba signs on, we go to my brother. Frank is the only one who can get Tommy that upper hand. He is the Einstein of ground work. In the mean time, if you can find someone at the gym who does Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. Get Tommy brushed up on his mat work. Has he done any grappling training since high school?"

"He said he had done some Mauy Thai a few years ago and kept up on it when he was state-side but he wouldn't have done any in the Brig." Noemi could tell that Paddy didn't know what Mauy Thai was. Mauy Thai was about being lightning fast with strikes, not getting holds and getting out of them like Jiu Jitsu was. Now wasn't the time to enlighten him. "I think that Fenroy kid at Colt's knows that Brazilian stuff."

"Good. So see if he is willing to give suggestions to you or Tommy or however you guys want to work that. If that kid isn't willing, let me know. I know a few guys that could come in but it will cost us. I just want Tommy to have something up his sleeve if someone ever gets him on the ground. I don't want a repeat of what happened with Brendan." Paddy nodded with a lively glint in his eye. Noemi could see that Paddy truly loved training. Noemi's cell rang in her pocket. It was a coordinator for the fight in two weeks. "Excuse me, I have to take this." Paddy nodded but was surprised when Noemi stayed seated.

Paddy ate his food but watched her out of curiosity. She was a fiery little piece but Paddy could see why Tommy picked her. She knew people and knew strategy. Paddy wondered how she ended up with so much knowledge about this bloody man's sport._ Probably being around her brother so much_. Paddy felt a mild chill go down his neck when he heard her tone of voice go arctic with the man on the phone. Her eyes cut to Paddy and he wondered what he had done.

"Don't worry. I will get this sorted out. I will talk to him myself. I appreciate you calling me though. See you on the 18th." Noemi hung up the phone and tossed it on the table top. She stared at Paddy with a set jaw and burning flames of barely controlled anger at Paddy. He set his burger down and readied himself. "So when were you going to tell me that Colt tried to sign up Tommy for a fight I had already entered him in?" Paddy cringed.

"I didn't know. I saw him talking to Tommy yesterday. I didn't think much of it." Paddy knew he had said the wrong things when Noemi's lips were pressed together so tight they went white along the edges and her neck flushed red. Noemi's eyes were all pupil and her arms shook on the table top. Her breathing was elevated.

"Next time say something sooner." She snarled. She grabbed her keys, tossed a five on the table for her half drank coffee, and stood up. "Looks like I have a couple of ass-warmings to hand out tonight. Meet you at the gym at five." Noemi stalked off out of the diner before Paddy could do more than open his mouth a few times like a beached fish. _No wonder he follows her directions. She is formidable when angry._

* * *

Noemi got back to the apartment and her anger had cooled little in the short drive. She stomped inside and was about to slam the door when she saw Tommy passed out on the futon in a sliver of light coming through the curtains. She closed the door softly as her anger left her. She walked closer and took in the sight of him sleeping peacefully.

Noemi sat on the edge of the futon and looked at him for a bit. He had only taken off his shoes before laying down. He was wearing two hoodies, one with the arms cut off at the elbow. The one underneath was grey and the top one was in blue. His right arm was thrown over his head while his left hung off the edge. His sweat pants were a worn grey and his socks were a dark charcoal. His beanie was crooked on his head, half obscuring his eyes. His sweat shirts had ridden up, giving her eyes the pleasure of seeing a sliver of white skin and black letters from the tattoo that wrapped around his right hip. His flat stomach was bisected by a faint line of brunette hairs leading into his sweats. If she wanted to she probably could have scoped out the outline of him manhood through the worn material of his sweats but resisted the temptation.

Noemi smiled softly at his faint nasal snores that released from between his full lips. It was almost as though in his relaxation his pink lips were just too heavy to stay together. His skin was smooth and pale but for where his beard hairs where irritating the skin, forcing their way through his skin. Noemi didn't get to see him with 5 o'clock shadow. He seemed to always be freshly shaved.

She gently took the beanie off his head. He looked so much younger when the weight of his consciousness wasn't on him. Like a child in a man's body instead of an abused animal. He turned his head instinctively towards her hand and hummed in his throat. His left arm rose from where it hung and came in contact with her calf. He woke up quicker. His eyes were a clear grey blue when they opened. His forehead wrinkled in a frown after staring at her for a moment.

"Where'd y'go?" Tommy slurred. Noemi looked away from him.

"Out. That's beside the point. What's with the shit Colt's pulling?" Noemi saw Tommy's frown deepen in confusion.

"What's he doin'?" His voice was still velvety with sleep and his eyes blinked slowly. She was close enough that he didn't feel the need to speak louder so he didn't.

"He tried to sign you up for the fight in Jersey. Bob called me trying to figure out why you were on the roster twice." Noemi was still pissed but when Tommy's eyes also flared with irritation she calmed. "Do you want me to go back to Philly? We can tear up the contract if you would rather work with him."

"No, don't do that." Tommy said softly. Being around her was like a diabetic being in a candy store but there wasn't anywhere else he would rather be. Even if he was forced to look and not touch. "He was asking me about getting back in the circuit but I told him I had somebody doin' that. I didn't think he would do that though." Noemi gave him a borderline patronizing smile.

"Colt Boyd is just like the men he trains. He will do anything to get to the top. You're a sure thing. I'm going to go in and talk to him later." Noemi carded her finger through her hair with a sigh. Tommy's fingers barely stroked her jean clad calf, wishing he had the grounds to comfort her more. She looked so stressed. "How'd your stuff work out?" Noemi distracted them both. "Find anything you really like?"

Tommy gave an almost shy smile. "Uh, yeah. Those squishy hand wrap glove things worked real good. Fit pretty good. Didn't make my knuckles raw like wraps do and I could go for longer. Still fit under the gloves." He watched Noemi frown and then it was like a light bulb went off.

"Oh right, the gel ones. I thought you might like them since you wouldn't have to roll them up or take the time to get the wraps just right. That's good about them not making your knuckles raw." She didn't like the thought of him hurting and she liked the thought of getting him something he would gladly use. Noemi paused for a moment. "Would you be willing to endorse them?" Tommy nodded more enthusiastically and Noemi chuckled.

"Another pair would be great too. How much were they?"

"Not much, don't sweat it. Anything else work out for you?"

"The bag gloves were really good. What the heck are they made of?"

"More gel." Noemi said with a smile. "Now those were more expensive and a bit of a risk. You take me as a traditionalist so I was worried you wouldn't like the new materials."

"Naw, they're great. They felt broken in already and I could hit as hard and for as long as I wanted. Pop was real impressed."

"So maybe I can talk them into an endorsement on those too. Was there anything in the box that you think won't work out?" Noemi watched his face. He looked away and she could see his ears go red. _I wonder what that means._

"There's a set of shorts that ain't gonna fit."

"Oh ok. I wasn't sure about sizes. Was it the fight shorts? I might be able to get them to do a return."

"No, those were fine. The compression shorts are too small." He had a rueful smile on his face that made his dimples turn up in the corners. He shifted his legs around on the futon behind her. She attributed it to his usual fidgeting when it truly was so that his thigh blocked her sight from him at half mast.

"Ah ok. Was it the shorts or the cup?" Her face heated but she tried to stay professional. _Don't think about it you naughty girl_. She had to guess on shorts size based on what size Jake wore. They were close in height, though Tommy was taller by an inch or two.

"Both." He answered staring at her before looking away. He was trying not to stare at her lips and think of the sliver of nipple he had seen earlier. It was bad enough she was wearing his sweatshirt; the smell of him mixing with her vanilla and woman scent. He decided then that he loved seeing her in his clothes. He secretly hoped that someone had seen her in his jacket. It was almost like she was choosing to mark herself as his.

Noemi blushed a little. _It's not like you haven't had your hand wrapped around him. Should have known neither would fit_. His blue-grey eyes were intense and she was so close to him. She could feel the slightest brushing of his fingers on the seam of her jeans over her calf. She wondered if he even knew he was doing it. That intensity was coming back, despite them deciding to be manager and client.

"If we get the size worked out, will you use them or should we just call it a failure and move on?"

"Naw, I'll use'um." Tommy answered. Noemi nodded and started talking about what she knew about them.

"They have more structure and like shock absorbers and stuff. The reviews said it didn't grinch around and worked real good. Frank got a glancing blow with an old fashioned one and walked funny for a week. I over heard him telling Marcos to not skimp on stuff like that. So I threw one in." Noemi shrugged to fight off the heat in her cheeks. "One size up would work?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'll pay for it though. Can't return stuff like that. Can we stop talking about my junk now?" It sounded peevish but he had an embarrassed grin on his face. _Get her away before she notices_. She laughed and gave him a playful punch to the shoulder. He hoped to all that was holy that she wouldn't notice how stirred up he was by her proximity and the topic.

"You'll be thanking me when some jackass thinks he can sneak in a groin shot. I'm gonna meet you and Paddy at the gym. That ass-hat Grimes still down there?" Noemi stood up and smiled at Tommy's amused snort. She headed for the bar off the kitchen and checked her emails.

"Yeah. Still thinks he can take me." Tommy said, not thinking about how she would know that. Noemi smiled. Grimes was a good friend of Jake's. Not surprising with how they both acted.

"You hungry?" She asked.

"Naw, I ate just after you left." Tommy said, sitting up from the futon. Noemi nodded. Tommy had noticed that she had taken to asking him that almost every hour when he was awake. It would be annoying if what she made wasn't so good. He almost always said yes. He wished she had been around the first time he had been on Pop's strict diet. She used seasonings and herbs to make things taste good even though they were healthy. She refused to eat anything other than what he could, saying that it wasn't fair to him. He secretly hoped she didn't lose weight. He liked seeing her soft curves and wished he could feel them more often. He snapped out of his ruminations on the shape of her ass by her questions.

"How you doing with Paddy? Any problems?" Noemi asked, fishing for information in how they were doing. She doubted Paddy would admit to his son being an ass.

"No. Been focused on training." Tommy answered stiffly. Noemi nodded and dropped the conversation. She was developing a sixth sense for knowing when he didn't want to talk about something anymore.

* * *

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OR TOMMY WILL STARVE!

just kidding, I wouldn't do that.


	18. Chapter 18

Ok lets see, Anna Banana said that she like the tension between Noemi and Tommy. To that I say, GOOD cause there is much more to come. Be warned that the drama gets thicker from here on out for quiet a while.

Chanel brought up something about Noemi wanting Tommy and Paddy to get along. I figured I would address that for everyone. Noemi neither likes nor dislikes Paddy. She wants the two men to be able to get along well enough that neither suffer because of the training. Because she knows that if either suffers, the training will suffer as a result, so don't misunderstand her wanting them to get along as her wanting to get in their buisness and fix them. Because she knows better than to try to fix men with issues. Granted she likes men because of their issues but that's another matter. Hope that brings some light to things.

I know that this chapter is a little smaller than normal but with enough encouragement I might put up another chapter sooner rather than later.

OH ONE MORE THING! I want you guys to weight in on something. As a group, how many of you like the steamy scenes from Tommy's pov or Noemi's(she hasn't had any scenes of just herself yet)? I am VERY curious as to what you guys think.

* * *

Tommy was doing floor drills with one of the leather bags on the floor. Pop had him straddling an old leather bag that couldn't be hung anymore, his right knee where a person's stomach would be and the other on the mat. He would give a right punch, a left, and then switch so that he was pinning the bag with his left knee. He did this repetitively until Pop would call out with new directions.

There was the tinkling of the bells above the door to the gym and Tommy gave a cursory glance. _Noemi_. Looking just as edible as always in her pale grey slacks and a cranberry red shirt. She exchanged words with Fenroy for a moment before striding through the caged off front part and into the gym proper like she owned the place. She wove in and around the men cat-calling and standing there like they had never seen a woman before. She walked up to Colt who had his back turned at the fighting ring, shouting directions at Grimes. Tommy stopped and sat back on the leather bag, watching. Pop wasn't barking at him to go back to work so he assumed that he was watching too.

"Well, if it ain't little Sweet Cheeks Campana." Grimes called out. He gave a dismissive wave to the kid he was doing punching drills with and walked over to the edge of the ring with a cocky grin on his face. Colt turned around and gave Noemi a very pointed twice-over. Noemi rolled her eyes at Grimes and ignored him. She had her arms crossed under her chest and was standing as though ready to face off with Colt.

"You want to explain to me why my fighter was double registered for a fight?" Noemi's voice was ice cold. All the men in the gym stopped moving and stood. They were watching intently. The last time anything interesting happened in the gym, Grimes had gotten punched out.

"Honey, go home. This ain't no place for you." Colt gave her a dismissive wave. A couple of the men chuckled. Tommy would swear that Fenroy was chanting 'Jerry, Jerry' like the audience did on The Jerry Springer Show when things got real. Tommy's hands tightened in their gloves at Colt's obvious disrespect. Colt turned back around to Noemi with a leer on his face. "That is, unless you would like to meet somewhere else to discuss this?"

"Is the courthouse somewhere you would like to meet? Because I can arrange that." She snarled. "This is your first and last warning. You try to steal my fighter again and I will ruin you. I know more people than you do." Tommy could see Colt's mouth open and close more than once. Mad Dog came up behind Colt and gave him a nudge with his elbow, looking more normal than Tommy had ever seen him. If Tommy wasn't mistaken, he would say that Grimes almost respected Noemi. Grimes whispered something in Colt's ear that made his trainer look at him in a surprised way.

"She'll do it. Biggest ball buster if I've ever seen one. Ain't that right honey?" Grimes said louder so everyone could hear. Grimes looked over his shoulder at Tommy and grinned nastily. Tommy's gloves creaked under the pressure.

"I don't have time for you Mad Douche, I mean Mad Dog. Even if word on the street is that it doesn't take you long." Noemi commented snidely. There were guffaws had by many of the men around the gym. Tommy could hear the little startled gasp Pop gave from behind him. Noemi turned back to Colt. She took another step forward. Tommy smiled to himself that she wore heels that made Colt look up at her. Guaranteed way to intimidate a man. Be taller than him.

"Do we have an understanding? Riordan uses your gym to train and you stay out of our business and I will refrain from telling Riley that your boys here are juicing." Noemi gave one of the bitchiest smiles Tommy had ever seen on her. Colt and Grimes went white as sheets.

"But I...We don't..." Colt sputtered. Noemi nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I know, but J.J. Riley doesn't. Riley's skittish of anything that even hints at scandal." She let that sink in for a bit. "If that doesn't work, there is always the health code violations. I know a guy who does inspections." She gestured to the dots of blood that had stained a spot on the mat brick colored. She stood with her hip cocked and her arms crossed and stared straight at the now sickly looking Colt.

"I know you're thinking of putting Grimes up for Sparta again this year. My suggestion as one manager to another, don't. Riordan will just humiliate him again. Put Grimes in another weight class and get him fights there. He's got a few years left, if he's lucky." Noemi turned gave a small finger wiggle to Tommy and Pop before walking out of the silent gym.

"Damn, son, you sure picked a spitfire." Pop told him with obvious shock and admiration in his gravely voice.

"Yeah, I sure did." He couldn't fully think, what with his brain rolling over how nastily manipulative she was and his blood flow having been redirected since she came in. Damn, why did that make him want to slam her against the nearest wall and teach her who was really in charge? _Maybe because you already wanna do her against a wall? _

* * *

Noemi had gotten back to the apartment about twenty minutes ago. She had wiped off her makeup and changed her clothes before breaking out the cleaning supplies. She always cleaned when she was pissed. It didn't matter that Tommy the Marine kept most of the rooms spotless, she cleaned anyways. Her phone rang halfway through her cleaning the kitchen baseboards with an old toothbrush and Comet. It was Kevin so she hooked up her hands-free and continued scrubbing. She bitched and complained for the longest time, poor Kevin only having the chance to make sympathetic sounds before she was off on a tangent about something else that irritated her. Tommy had come home at some point in between the baseboards and her washing the insides of the cabinets.

"_Ok but you need to focus. I know Colt is an asshole and Grimes is a douche-bag. Nice nickname for him by the way_." Kevin chuckled to himself. One reason why he stuck through the bitch-fests Noemi would have was because she came up with some funny stuff when she was mad. "_Ok, you need to call RevGear and get a time for the endorsements and whatever else you need to do. And you need to get Tommy on J.J.'s list. Focus on that. Is there anything you need to do for that fight coming up?_"

"No, it's just a step or two above a smoker, so Tommy can practically do that with his eyes closed and his feet tied." Noemi chuckled at the picture of Tommy hopping around the ring, tied up like those hostages in western movies. Tommy was eavesdropping from his room and gave a silent snort. _She's probably right_.

"_What did I tell you about thinking about bondage and that man? Knock it off girl_." Kevin was worried that them working together was only going to make Noemi worse on her crush. He had made the mistake of having her watch Sparta 1 with him. He had seen that look in her eyes when Tommy showed up on screen in the cage. It was the look he had seen on many of the women's faces that he had taken home. Especially after he told them he was a Physical Therapist for professional athletes. Kevin crossed his fingers that she wouldn't fall for the man.

"Screw you." She answered with a laugh. "I have it handled. As much as I can anyways." She said honestly.

"_You know what you need? You need to go on a date_."

"Oh yeah 'cause that fixes everything." Noemi laughed sarcastically while rolling her eyes. She blew the hair off her forehead. Her vigorous scrubbing was too much for the loose ponytail she had put her hair in.

"_Hear me out. You need a break from guys like that. Try something different. Go on a couple of dates with a guy that doesn't leave you with a bad taste in your mouth_."

"Jesus, Kevin, I don't do that on first dates!" Noemi commented. Kevin was quiet for a moment before she heard the phone drop and mad cackling laughter. She could hear him pick up the phone again a while later with a smile on her face. She used the back of her wrist to wipe at the sweat on her forehead.

"_Oh my god Noemi, that's not what I meant and you know it_!" Kevin practically yelled into the phone while chuckling.

"It was _your_ phrasing." She said back, still grinning. Tommy was sitting on his bed rolling and unrolling hand wraps he hadn't used since he tried the special gel ones. He wondered what it was that she didn't do on first dates. _Was it something dirty? Did that mean she did whatever it was on dates after that? Stop thinking about it._

"_Just go on a date with a nice guy_."

"Oh and how am I going to pick one of those. You of all people know my track record?"

"_Yeah you got a bad picker, I know. Just find something that's the total opposite of what you would normally go for_."

"Seriously now, Kevin. I don't have time for shit like that. And where would I find someone even remotely like that? I don't go anywhere."

"_Well, I know better than to try to get you to find something in common with someone who doesn't go to a gym so why not start there._"

"What? Are you talking about Colt's?" She was taken aback. She stopped cleaning for a moment and let her mouth drop open.

"_Yeah_." Kevin answered as though it was no big deal.

"You _have got _to be kidding me!? If you saw that place you would _not_ be saying that. It's like ass-hat breeding grounds over there, ran by King Douche of Turd island. Tommy's the only one there that's not a total idiot or a jackass. Well and maybe that guy at the front desk." She added grudgingly since he was one of the only three that didn't call her something derogatory or ask her what it would take to get in her pants.

Tommy had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at her accurate description of Colt's gym. When it had been Fitzy's, it had been full of guys that Pop worked with at the mill but now with the change of ownership and those guys being too old now to work out hard, it was full of little Grimes junior's. Tommy felt a bit of pride that she didn't include him in the same category as the other guys that went there even though he was well aware he appeared on the outside to be the same. He reluctantly agreed that Fenroy didn't fit the category either but he didn't like the way she said it.

"_What about the guy at the front desk? He the opposite of what you would go for_?"

"Well yeah!"

"_Then talk to him. See if he asks you out. He's attractive, right_?" Kevin knew better than anyone how much looks played into relationships despite how much people tried to tell themselves they weren't shallow.

"I guess. I mean, he's Asian." Noemi gave a shrug. She had to admit, the Fenroy guy had some good muscle build up and good cheekbones for a guy. She guessed they were equal height if she was barefoot. Kevin snorted over the phone.

"_Doesn't get more opposite than that. You go for the guys so white they glow in the dark_." Kevin told her. Noemi barked out an unlady-like laugh. He had always thought it was amusing that she rarely had dated Italians in her past. She usually went for the Irish guys, so he wasn't surprised when Tommy Conlon had caught her attention. Maybe it had to do with her paternal grandmother being one of those dark haired, green-eyed Irish gals.

"_But seriously Noemi. You were miserable with Jake. You need to go find somebody new and better_." Kevin paused and could only hear the sounds of scrubbing accented with the occasional clink of ceramic dishes. "_Did I ever tell you who Jake Michael's reminded me of? I can tell you now that you're not with him and you can't hit me from here_." Noemi laughed.

"What?"

"_He reminds me of a 'rioded up Ronald Weasley from Harry Potter_." Kevin said it without laughing as much as he could but he quickly succumbed to his laughter when Noemi started giggling uncontrollable, gasping out phrases like 'Oh my god!' and 'You are so right!'.

Tommy wanted to be jealous of her relationship with Kevin but he couldn't when her voice was tinkling through the apartment, bringing a little bit of cheer even to him.

* * *

Hope that made everyone laugh. I like Noemi's playful and funny side as well as her 'mama bear' side. Thank you Guest for that analogy.

READ AND REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

Hello guys. Sorry, it is taking me so long to update, I haven't been working on future chapters as much as I should be.

I can't think of much else, hope you like the chpater. It's inspired by TVQ.

* * *

Wolfsheim - Touch

"When I touch you, feeling your skin, When I touch you deep within, I'll break your silence on your way to me, I will make you everything you want to be, When I touch you, You know that you'll love it, You'll need it for sure, I'm drawing your lines with my hands, I'm weaving the dream that never ends, I don't play hide and seek with you, dear, When I touch you..."

"Tell me to go." Noemi whispered, lips but inches away. Tommy's lips parted, not to tell her to leave but at the firm softness that was her straddling him. He looked up into her almost black eyes, almost pleadingly. He hoped against all hopes that he was not dreaming. The fizzling tension between them had returned with full force, making all the small hairs on his body reach towards her. Tommy reached towards those berry pink lips with his own. They met with spine numbing pleasure that made everything from his chest to his cock ache. He had wanted this for so long.

Tommy thought he was going to die of want. His heart pounded and he could not touch enough of her. Noemi was leisurely kissing him and held his face with a sweetness he would later covet but in this moment he did not want her gentle seduction. He sat up a little and wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped them. She was letting out those wonderful little noises he had only hoped she would make.

Tommy leaned over her, his right thigh between her legs but most of his weight on the bed beneath them. Noemi was wriggling around like a virgin that didn't know what to do with her self, causing her legs and hips to bump and grind against his hard cock. He growled and voraciously devoured her lips, making her make more of those little sounds in her throat. He pulled back for a moment and looked down at her.

She was in his blue boot camp tee shirt that had the symbol of the Marines on one breast and the capital letters of his surname on the other. It dwarfed her, almost making a dress out of it on her and he had never seen a woman wear something so provocative. He dove back into her lips as his right hand skimmed down the left side of her body. His hand mapped out the high firm hill of her breast, the tight beach of her waist, and the valley that her thigh and hip made as she arched toward his touch. He smoothed his palm over her creamy skin of her thigh until her knee before back tracking, only this time slipping under the hem of the shirt. His fingers pressing themselves into her skin as though to absorb her silkiness; his damaged pinky following awkwardly.

The feel of his hand reaching towards her belly, unimpeded by cloth, seemed to set her afire beneath him. She grasped at him and gasped at him. Pleading little cries escaped her lips and her body bowed and bucked towards him. Tommy couldn't wait. The skin of his whole body throbbed with blood and he had never felt so sensitive. The tee was wrenched up around her waist, revealing her bare beneath. Together, they worked to remove the cloth and it seemed to melt away from her in Tommy's lust.

Before Tommy knew what had happened, they were both naked and pressed so tightly together he didn't know where he stopped and she began. She was so decadently soft beneath him, not a single edge to her. And then he was balls deep in a slippery hot glove that made his eyes roll back and his brain go numb. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight as he thrust into that heaven that existed between her thighs. Her cries were a song to his ears and her demands of him going harder and faster were answered.

Everything was so hot. His face was buried in the pillow softness of her chest as his body arched over her with brutal strenght. His skin was slick with sweat and the air was stifling. His cock felt like it was on fire in the best possible way. His thoughts were shut off and that wonderful ache in his balls and lower spine told him the best part was coming.

She clamped around him and her cries were nearly screams in his ears. He had an odd awareness just before his toes nearly broke in his feet and his body took to shaking like a jackhammer in ecstasy.

Tommy's forehead rested against something soft but that did not move. He lay there panting, slowly trying to get his brain to function enough to understand why Noemi's chest was not heaving with breath like his. He turned his head to the side and nuzzled against what felt more like his mattress than Noemi's body.

_No. _Tommy's eyes flew open with the mind shattering realization that he had been dreaming. _Fuck._

* * *

Tommy lay on his stomach with his arms wrapped around his pillow and his face smashed into the mattress. His tee shirt clung wetly to his back and there was the old familiar sticky dampness in his shorts that was all the evidence he needed. _Damnit_, his mind cried. Noemi had not come to him in the night. He had not finally gotten that glimpse of heaven. The hard truth was that it had all been a dream.

Tommy unwrapped his arms from around his defiled pillow and flopped on to his back into a spot on the sheets that wasn't damp with sweat and come. He had not had such vivid dreams like that since his second tour of Iraq and hadn't had a wet dream in even longer. He had never been so disappointed, angry at himself, or chagrined. Wet dreams were for teenagers not men in their thirties or so he thought. He looked over at his clock. _4:54_. He groaned before sitting up. _No time for a nap_. He went out into the hallway, quickly grabbed what he needed to get dressed in unsoiled clothes, and gave himself a quick shower.

One would think that Tommy would feel refreshed but he only felt more exhausted. As though he hadn't slept at all. That last dream hadn't been his only one. He had dreamt of Ma crying out in her last moments. _Today is going to be a long day_. He stripped the sheets off his bed and balled them up with his shorts, underwear, and pillow. He left them in a pile on the floor near his small laundry basket. He would have to make a trip down to the laundry mat after his morning work out with Pop. He gave a brief look at his reflection in the bathroom. He still looked a little flushed but he felt like shit. _Fuck_. He grabbed his duffel and left the apartment, resisting the urge to slam the door.

* * *

He could almost feel Pop's eyes judging him after his run. Just yesterday Pop had commented on how the run was getting easier on him. Today, he barely made it. He had used up his last reserves the mile before and had been practically stumbling through that last block. Tommy near collapsed against the trunk of Pop's beloved car and used it to keep him from falling to the ground.

"You ok son?" Pop asked, placing a caring hand on Tommy's shoulder. The weight of even Pop's hand seemed too much for Tommy's buzzing and shaking legs. Tommy rested his sweating forehead against the cold steel of the car, sucking in the much needed air.

"Gimme a sec." Tommy grumbled between breaths. He knew he was tired in a bad way when Pop's hovering didn't annoy him in the slightest. He gave a quick thought to calling the day off and crawling back in bed but he forced himself to grab his duffel out of the back seat.

Colt's smelled of so much fresh disinfectant today that it made Tommy's nose hairs prickle. It was an improvement on the stink of stale man sweat and mildew though. He rubbed his nose and headed for the back corner he liked to use. Pop followed him at his own pace, sparing a 'good morning' for Fenroy at the front desk.

Tommy struggled through the bag drills and weights. He could hear the concern in Pop's voice but he didn't want to stop unless he had to. That fight in Jersey was in a week and he wanted to be ready.

Tommy had been sucked into his own little world in that corner. He did his time at the double end bag only to find himself using the bracket that held it, as a body support. He had both gloves clinging to the top, holding himself up-right. He really couldn't do anymore. _I'll have to have Pop drive me back. I don't think I can make it. _He closed his eyes and stood for a moment.

"Tommy, you ok?" Pop asked in a low craggy tone that let all his worry through. Tommy was about to answer when the double end bag smashed into his face.

"The fuck!?" Tommy said in shock at the bag that seemed to move on its own. His face ached from the force, the worst being his nose, which brought involuntary tears to his eyes.

"Oh, sorry Rock, didn't see you there." Grimes said in between manly giggles of glee while Tommy ripped off his bag gloves so he could see if his nose was still in place. He tossed them in the general direction that Pop had been sitting in. He could hear Pop start to tear into Grimes.

"Leave it, Pop." Tommy growled as he gently manipulated his nose, bringing more tears to his eyes at the sting. _Fuck, I better not have a broken nose_. He thought to himself. He blindly shuffled towards Pop, wiping at his face so that he could see. His nose was tender and felt hot. Pop still looked like he wanted to tear Grimes a new one which would have made Tommy smirk if he had the energy. _I'm too fucking tired for this shit today. _"Let's go." Tommy mumbled before packing up his stuff.

Tommy ignored Pop's protests and Grimes' teasing. Tommy just didn't care that Grimes had pushed that bag in his face today. He still hated the guy but just didn't have that burning desire to turn his skull inside out with his fists.

Tommy really hoped that he wouldn't have to have his nose set. He had that fight in a week that he was looking forward to and he knew Noemi wouldn't let him fight if he was hurt. Tommy grabbed his duffel and walked out of the gym without looking back.

* * *

Tommy opened the door to their apartment and had been about to walk in when he saw Noemi with a laundry basket as though she had been about to leave; looking just as surprised to see him as he was to see her. He watched her eyes go large.

"Oh god." She muttered before dropping the basket and pulling him into the room. She guided him to the futon and shoved him down so that he was sitting. He would have been more upset about this rough handling if he hadn't been so tired and relieved he was sitting. She scurried off and came back with a washcloth. She looked so concerned and it distracted him for a moment. She knelt between his knees and reached for his face with the cloth. He moved his face out of the way and frowned at her. She took hold of his face by his chin, firmly.

"You're bleeding." She whispered. He had wondered why that kid in the elevator looked at him funny. She gently wiped at his upper lip and around each nostril. He just stared at the expression on her face while she murmured little things under her breath like 'god not the nose', ' it better be fine', and 'I'll kill who did this'.

Her eyes were a warm golden amber in the light coming through the curtains. She wasn't paying attention to him but her task and it was something that Tommy hadn't been the focus of before. Her hair looked damp and was starting to turn into wavy twists like it does when she lets it dry naturally. Her lips were parted but every once in a while she would press them together in concentration before releasing them, making them blush with color for a couple of seconds. Her face was about a foot away but having her arm close to him nose brought her woman and vanilla scent. He wished his nostrils were not clogged with drying blood so that he could smell her better. She hit an especially tender spot and he hissed in reaction.

"Sorry. It's dried on." She said. She put the cloth down and started to really look at his nose. She forced his head to the left and the right. Up and down. She gently ran her fingers along each side and carefully palpated it, despite his winces. She finally sat back on her heels with a relieved smile and a sigh. "Well, I don't think it's broken. Which is a miracle. What hit you?"

"Double end bag." Tommy told her, looking at the floor. Noemi frowned. She could see where it was starting to swell slowly.

"Care to explain a little more? Double end bags aren't known to fly off the handle and hit people."

"Grimes punched the bag in my face." Tommy told her. He watched her roll her eyes.

"I swear to god." She growled. "When are you two going to stop your dick measuring contest and get over it?" She said exasperated. She got up from her kneeling position on the floor and plopped on to the futon next to him. "God knows I hate that man." Noemi growled under her breath and Tommy felt compelled to make her laugh.

"Not so much of a contest if you listen to rumor." Tommy said amused, just to see what her reaction would be. Noemi spun around with a shocked smile and a questioning brow. Tommy held up his left hand and wiggled his pinky at her with a mischievous grin. Tommy got what he wanted, Noemi's eyes went huge before she nearly fell to the floor with laughter.

* * *

Read and Review!


	20. Chapter 20

I asked a few you you if you thought that there was anything I could improve upon with this story. A couple gave sound advice for the future and a few said there was nothing to change at all. Here's your last chance to speak up before I will just continue on as I have been: If you have any suggestions or concerns or comments, please speak up.

Chapter 20 Woot!

* * *

"Noemi Campana speaking," Noemi answered her cell. It was a number she didn't recognize and wondered if it was Revgear getting back to her about an endorsement deal.

"Hello, this is John with RevGear. When would you and your client be available to do a contract signing? You are in Philadelphia, right?"

"We are in Pittsburgh actually. We have a fight in New Jersey on the 18th, before that is clear and there isn't another fight after that for two weeks." Noemi waited while John typed away. She could hear the grumblings of a stressed assistant mixed with the sound of typing.

She felt bittersweet about having to give up working at Frank's. She had hated the grueling pace of calling people and running errands but now she missed it. She debated getting more involved in Tommy's training just to have something to do other than meeting with Paddy and doing laundry. If she looked at the same four walls without anything to distract her, she was going to go mad.

"Well, my boss would like to have the contract signed and everything settled before the next fight so that your client can start showing his brand, which leaves us with 6 days before the fight. Hmm. Is it a big fight?"

"It's a pretty small venue. He likes to fight. You know how those guys are." Noemi said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. If you don't find a fight for them, they will find one of their own." John answered with a chuckle. "How about the day after tomorrow? It's pretty short notice but I think we have another contract signing in that area around the 18th. Yeah, we do. Can you be ready in that time?"

"Yeah, that would be perfect. I can tell Riordan and the trainer. What should I be ready for? I talked with Mr. Caden about two endorsement items and he mentioned some photos and maybe a commercial?"

"Hold for a second." John told her. The line switched to that horrible elevator music.

Noemi had called Riley earlier today and had a hair pulling conversation about getting Tommy on the list for Sparta. She had eventually succeeded but it had been tenuous for a while. Riley was worried about MP's coming and a resurgence of drama. Noemi had to reassure the panicking business man that everything was by the books this time. She had been forced to make some concessions that she hoped Tommy could abide by, like press conferences and respect of traditions. Noemi was surprised to learn that she had been the first to get their fighter signed up for this year's Sparta, but she was sure Tommy wouldn't be the last. _Nine more men_.

"Ms. Campana, you still there?" She had been on hold for over twenty minutes. She paused in her cutting up vegetables for the chicken stew she was making.

"Yes."

"Mr. Caden will be sending a camera crew over with a company rep for the signing. He told me that you two had already gone over many of the particulars of the contract?"

"Yes we did. As long as the contract says the same things as we agreed on, there will be no objections."

"Ok, good. So, the rep and crew should get there tomorrow evening. I have already arranged their transport and hotel. Will they be doing the shot at the gym?"

"Uhh, not if we can avoid it. The gym owner has at least one fighter he is training. I don't see him agreeing to shut down his gym for the day." Noemi said, trying not to tell the man that Colt was a dick that would love to make her life hell.

"I see." John said with a laugh. Noemi bet that it wasn't the first time they had had that problem. "I will have the crew look into some places before they fly out. I will have the camera man call you. He will know what he wants the shots to look like." Noemi and John said their goodbyes.

Noemi sat there for a moment, ruminating, before a brilliant idea popped into her head. She immediately called Paddy.

"Hey Paddy, how much do you think your boss at the mill would charge to use part of his building for the day? On a weekend?" Noemi was excited by the prospect of having found somewhere to do the shoot that would go with Tommy's working class look and fighting style.

"What for?" Paddy asked with a shocked tone. Noemi chuckled.

"Tommy's got to do a photo shoot and commercial for a sponsor on Saturday. We need a place to do it that's not the gym."

"Ahh. Well let me call him and we will see what he says."

* * *

Two hours later, Noemi had a small section of the steel mill rented out for the day at $1000 with the understanding that the boss would be breathing down their necks to whole time. The camera man had called and they went over the details. He had been grateful that she had found a place and that would be a good setting. He told her that he would be bringing some props with them.

Noemi told Tommy the details over dinner only to hear nothing but bitching about cameras. She told him to man up and get over it before reminding him of how much the deals would make him. That had shut him up pretty quickly. She also told him about how she got him on the Sparta list and what hoops he would have to jump through to stay on the list. He groused but finally gave in. They went to bed quiet and exhausted.

* * *

Noemi had decided to give Grimes a talking to about being a bully while Tommy and Paddy did their evening session. The Revgear group had already called to tell her that they arrived and the contract meeting would be at a nice resturant downtown at noon.

The windows on Colt's were fogged up from the heat of hot sweaty man bodies in contrast to the cold mid-March air on the outside. She had dressed casually in a Nine Inch Nails tee and some tight dark blue jeans with her half tied combat boots. She layered up with a grey hoodie and a black cotton motorcycle inspired jacket. She pulled the door open and walked inside, resisting the urge to hold her hand under her nose. _Some men just stank_.

There was the customary grunts, groans, shouts, cussing, and sounds of leather hitting leather echoing through the building. Noemi noticed the nice Asian man at the front desk and gave him a smile. He grinned back. He was wearing a shirt that had two men wrestling on it and the words Brazillian Jiu Jitsu above the graphic.

Noemi pointed to his shirt. "You do Jiu Jitsu?" The man gave her a blank look for a second before looking down at his shirt and smiling goofily.

"Yeah, have been since I was a kid. Guess the shirt gave it away." The man stood up from his stool behind the counter and reached his hand out. "Name's Fenroy."

"No first name?" Noemi gave him a raised eyebrow while shaking his hand firmly. Fenroy gave a laugh. Noemi had to admit the guy was charming even if he was exactly the opposite of what she really wanted.

"Yeah I got one but I don't use it. You're Noemi Campana right?"

"Yeah. So you good at mat work?"

"You have to be to do Jiu Jitsu." Fenroy noticed Noemi's smile and frowned a little.

"You in the circuit?" Noemi watched his frown deepen before clearing some.

"Not right now. Colt says he can only focus on one at a time and since Grimes got there first, I just gotta wait my turn. I do smokers every once in a while." He wanted to impress her but knew better. Not with her being around Tommy all the time.

"Would you be willing to do a couple of refresher sessions with Tommy on his mat work?" Noemi asked. _Speaking of, where is that man?_ She scanned the gym with her eyes, checking all the dark corners and obscure crevasses until she spotted him. _Oh wow_.

Tommy was at one of the big leather bags that hung along one brick wall near the ring. He was in a white tank that was soaked with sweat and clung to him like a second skin and black basketball shorts. And he was hanging upside down from the bag by his knees. Seeming to almost defy gravity. Noemi was mesmerized by the way he effortlessly hung, like a bat, from the bag, did a sit up, if it could still be called that, and give the bag a punch with his right hand. Down and then another sit up punctuated with a punch from his left hand.

The glistening play of his ruddy and black shoulder tats rippling like living entities while his muscles bunched and loosened put Noemi in a lust induced hypnosis that was broken by Fenroy's face blocking the view.

"Huh?" Noemi said inelegantly. Fenroy smiled and repeated what he said.

"I'd do it but not for free." His smile widened to show of straight white teeth and playful eyes.

"Oh, uh, ok. How much were you thinking?" Noemi asked, focusing on business and not how much she wished she could jump Tommy's bones.

"A date."

"What?" Noemi asked, not sure if she heard him right.

"I'll help him out if I get a date with you." Fenroy saw the look on her face. "Just dinner and maybe a movie. That's it." He told her with his hands up in a 'please don't slap me' way. Noemi pulled her head back a little and frowned at him.

"Really?" She wanted to say no. She wanted to scream at him that she couldn't. But she didn't. She would try it Kevin's way. "Ok." She said, interrupting Fenroy's nervous babbling. She almost laughed at the expression on his face, as though he hadn't been expecting her to say yes.

"Uh, ok. Umm." He said seeming a bit lost. She smiled and scribbled down her number on a membership card. Fenroy was still standing there with his mouth open a little and a surprised look on his face.

"Gimme a call when you decide when and where. I'm busy all day tomorrow and the day after." Noemi shoved the card into his hand and went into the gym proper before she lost her nerve and told him to forget it. He was a cute guy and seemed real nice. She hoped she wasn't going to regret what she just did. _Focus on why you actually came here. _Noemi walked through the gym, ignoring the cat calls and wolf whistles. She walked up to Grimes who was doing some punching drills on an old leather bag in the ring.

"Hey, Grimes, you got a sec?" Noemi called out. Everyone continued what they were doing but watched what was going on.

"For you sugar tits, I got more than a second." Grimes said as he stood up and swaggered over to her. She grit her teeth and wanted to punch him so bad it hurt. She could ignore insinuating remarks that she had the misfortune to over hear, but it said to her face was another thing. It just showed his disrespect for her and women in general.

She knew that Grimes thought he was hot shit with his 'bad apple' stomach tattoo and his badly bleached mohawk. He was popular in the circuit cause most guys couldn't keep him out of range. She had to grudgingly admit that the guy was fast and wily like a coyote but his attitude had gone unchecked for too long. Grimes got just to the edge of arms reach and with her posture, she dared him to get closer. She craved hitting that smirk off his face like a prisoner craves chocolate.

She caught movement from over his shoulder and saw Tommy swing down from his bat-style sit ups. He took off the glove on his left hand and waved his left pinky at her. She had a hard time not laughing then. She was able to focus again on why she was there.

"Hey, man, I would really appreciate it if you didn't try to damage my fighter." Noemi saw the difference in Grimes. He went from 'I'm going to seduce you with my lack of charm' to 'belligerent boy with his favorite toy taken away'.

"Oh yeah, give me a reason not to." Grimes said, folding his arms over his chest. Noemi smiled nastily.

"You damage my fighter over your stupid dick measuring contest and I will do double the damage to you. Myself." There were echoing snorts of amusement, one coming from Grimes himself.

"Baby, you're cute and all but you don't know the first thing about fighin'." Grimes smiled meanly. Noemi shifted her weight onto her right hip and smirked at Grimes.

"Jake tell you how he got stitches on the side of his head?" She said with a head nod in his direction. Grimes' face went from cocky to confused.

"He was in a fight." Grimes frowned at her while she snorted in amusement, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, he sure was. I gave him those stitches and a nasty headache too if I'm not mistaken." Noemi was almost knocked off-kilter by Grimes losing some of his cockiness. He took a couple of steps forward in a non-threatening fashion.

"I don't understand." Grimes told her, seeming more like a normal guy with each second. Noemi could see a hint of fear in Grimes' brown eyes. Noemi was starting to feel bad. She gave a big sigh.

"Jake was juicing again. Probably still is." She paused when Grimes nodded. "We got in a fight like we always did. I had called it off a few days before and was there to pick up my stuff. He was supossed to be gone at a fight." Grimes nodded again to encourage her to finish. She hated being the bearer of bad news. "He got violent." Grimes' eyes expanded.

"Tell me he didn't." Grimes said, hoping she would tell him that his best friend since childhood hadn't done something unforgivable.

"He did. Got me in the side of the head. Hurt like a son of a bitch. He, umm, tried to choke me so I grabbed the toaster and hit him until he was knocked out. Hence the stitches." Noemi ended lamely. She didn't like talking about it. She didn't like admitting that she had allowed herself to be hit by a guy. Grimes turned and rubbed his hand over his mohawk while blowing air out of his mouth, making it puff out in his cheeks.

"Shit, Noemi." Noemi had never seen the cocky dirt bag so beaten down looking. He paced back and forth in front of her a few steps before turning back to her with honest skepticism. "He hit you?" She nodded. "Jake Michaels?" She nodded again. "Fuck." He muttered. Noemi watched his struggle with the new knowledge for a bit. He finally sighed and turned back to her.

"I didn't think he would, you know. I know you two got into it but I never thought he would go that far. Fuck, Noemi, I'm real sorry." Grimes said and actually looked sincere for the first time since Noemi saw him. "You're ok, right? I know how hard we can hit and how much it hurts with gloves on, let alone bare fisted." Noemi knew exactly what he meant by 'we'. He meant fighters as a whole could hit harder than just some guy off the street.

Noemi smiled and gave a chuckle. "Yeah, I'm good. Hurt like nothing I've ever felt before but..." Noemi trailed off with a shrug. Grimes grinned and gave her a shove to the shoulder.

"Damn girl, you sure can take a punch then. Am I gonna see you in the ring, punchin' guys out?"

"Hell no, I like my face the way it is thank you very much. Look, Grimes, I got stuff to do. You gonna cool it on the damage to Riordan?" Noemi stared Grimes in the eye with what Frank called her 'mother hen is going to peck your eyes out unless you tow the line' look. Grimes grinned like a bad school boy.

"Yeah, but only cause I'm more afraid of the kitchen appliances than I am of him." Grimes continued grinning while Noemi rolled her eyes. "You serious about what you said to Colt?"

"What part?" Noemi asked.

"That I should skip Sparta this year." Grimes was being serious now.

"Yeah. I doubt Riordan will want to do it next year, so you've got then if you still want it. The odds will be more in your favor. I was serious when I said to switch weight classes. I've got him booked for a bunch of fights at Middleweight. You'll be hard pressed to find one that he won't be in." Noemi smiled gently at the intently focused fighter. "Look, Grimes, you're not a bad fighter, but you aren't going to win. You've gone up against him twice and lost. You've got a good winning record, don't screw it up." Grimes nodded and went back to his drills with a pensive look on his face.

Noemi headed over to where Tommy was standing with Paddy and watching her intently. Tommy looked ready to tear throats but Noemi gave him a quick smile to tell him that she was ok. He relaxed some.

"What was that all about?" Tommy growled before taking a healthy drink of water.

"Just putting a choke chain on Wiley Coyote." Noemi said with a smile. Paddy snorted and Tommy coughed a little water out of his lungs. "We got on the subject of Jake. He didn't know so I enlightened him. Anyways, tomorrow is the contract signing at noon. Day after that, Saturday, is the photo shoot." She told Tommy but mostly Paddy since she couldn't remember what details she had told him. "It starts in the morning so you'll have to skip at least the first part of your usual workout." Paddy and Tommy nodded.

"I, uh, do have a question for the two of you." Paddy and Tommy both wore matching expressions of concentration. "I'd like to go along for the morning runs." Paddy gave her a disbelieving look. "I did track. I know I can't do more than two miles but if you would be willing, Paddy, I could just ride in the car with you until Riordan's finished?"

"No." Tommy snarled. Noemi rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't asking you." Noemi snarled back before facing Paddy with hopeful eyes.

"As long as you don't slow him down." Paddy answered reluctantly. Noemi's smile lit up and Paddy felt a little warm in the chest for being able to make a pretty girl smile like that.

"I won't." She waved goodbye and left the gym with a spring in her step, leaving behind four bewildered men.

Paddy wondering what was so special about allowing her to run. Tommy wondering how to take back some of the control he once had. Grimes wondering if his best friend really was a woman beating asshole and if he should follow her advice. And Fenroy wonder how he had managed to get a date with a girl like that.

_**Read and review!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Hello!

Ok so ConsistantlyRandom brought up the Grimes is usually a douchebag thing. I wanted to show how most the time, with guys like that, it is a front and there are real people inside there. It maybe deeply hidden but its there. Sometimes. So hence Grimes acting mildly normal. That and I think that even Grimes has his limits on bad male behavior and hitting women is one of them. So I wanted to give Noemi and everyone else at least one reason why Grimes was not a total waste of human space and air. Don't worry I have no plans of making him fluffy and a good person. :)

Just curious, Any MALE readers out there? I know I have plenty of female readers and I expected that with this being a fic based mostly on the hottest guy..._**EVER**_...cough Tom Hardy cough...I was jsut curious to see if there are any male readers. if there are holler at me. I gots questions. :)

* * *

"Well, I am glad to hear that everything is good with you and the baby. Is Brendan excited?" Noemi had called Tess while she did laundry on the ground floor. Tommy was still at the gym with Paddy. Tomorrow was the big signing so Noemi was trying to ward off her nervousness with chores.

"You know how he gets each time I get pregnant. At least he hasn't started his 'I can't do this, I'm a horrible father' routine yet. I don't know if I have the patience for it this time." Tess answered grumpily. Noemi looked at the phone in her hand, frowned and then put it back up to her ear. Tess was normally impossibly happy when pregnant and her mood swings were generally food or Brendan-needs-to-be-naked related.

"You ok? You're not your usual perky self?" Noemi asked. Tess groaned in the background.

"This is the first pregnancy that I'm regretting. I feel like I'm coming down with the flu."

"Maybe you're having a boy this time."

"God knows." Tess grumbled. "I think Bren would really like having a boy and don't get me wrong, I love our girls, but I wouldn't mind a break from the princesses. I worry that Brendan would have a hard time raising a boy."

"I agree with you. Well, don't think about it too much until you know for sure. That's still a few months off right?"

"Well, I kinda lost track and it's not like Brendan and I have long dry spells. The doc said I am about three months so in about a month or two we should know a gender. Should be a September baby."

"Damn, I was hoping you would still be able to go to Sparta. Riley told me that he might be moving the date of the fight back a month or two. So we could be looking at the weekend before Labor Day."

"Nope, not a good idea. I mean I could but with how Rosie was early, it wouldn't be a good idea. Brendan shouldn't go either unless my mom can come hover over me. So it's all set then?"

"Brendan stays home. I would never forgive myself if he wasn't there. He would just get hounded by reporters anyway. Yeah, Tommy's signed on." Noemi said with an excited sigh while she put her wet laundry in a basket and shoveled it into the dryer. She slid in a few quarters and set it going. She hoped up on one of the empty washers and used it as a seat. Tommy came in with a sack of laundry, his ears going red. Noemi wondered again what that meant.

"So how's manager life working for you?"

"Oh it's fine, I mean I've only been doing it for a week. The Burgh isn't that different from Philly, you know." Noemi said even though she missed Philly a little. She was familiar with everything there.

"Yeah, but Garfield is totally different than here." Tess was referring to the fact that the Garfield neighborhood of Pittsburgh was blue-collar mill worker families and Noemi had grown up in nice middle class home that had once been considered to be in an upper-middle class neighborhood.

"True. I can't tell yet if it's growing on me or not."

"How's living with Tommy going?" Tess asked with disapproval. Noemi rolled her eyes.

"Don't say it like that. It's not that bad. He's better than any of the other roommates I've had." Noemi turned and gave a smile at Tommy who was ignoring her at the other end of the small laundry mat. He had a sports magazine in his hands and was lazily flipping through it. She thought she caught a hint of a dimple though.

"Met anyone?" Tess asked with that classic woman tone. It made Noemi smile.

"Actually yeah. He hasn't called yet but I told him that I'm busy for the next couple of days. With the signing and the photo shoot."

"Brendan told me about some of that."

"About what, the date or the shot?" Noemi asked in surprised horror.

"The sponsor deal and the photo shot."

"How the fuck does he know about that?" Noemi asked, her jaw hanging low and her eyes wide. She heard Tess laugh.

"Well first, your brother Frank has been telling everyone who will listen how successful his baby sister is. Him and Brendan get into braggin' contests over who's younger sibling is more successful. They are both so proud of you two." Noemi could hear Tess getting teary from over the phone.

"Damnit Tess, don't you start now! You will get me going! Keep your hormones to yourself!" That got Tess to laugh and Noemi could practically hear the tears drying up. "So how else does Brendan know about the deal? Just my loud mouth brother?"

"No, Bren and Tommy have been calling each other every couple of days, so some of it was Tommy's fault." Tess gave a small chuckle. She was still nervous about Tommy being around Noemi that much. There were times when Noemi's bluntness got on_ her _nerves. She could only imagine it with Tommy's temper. "So tell me about this guy."

"Not much to tell, it's a date for trade."

"What does that mean?"

"I was going to pay him for doing some Jiu Jitsu sessions with Tommy but he just asked for one date. He seems a nice enough guy. Total opposite from what I normally go for." Noemi looked up when she heard stomping, just in time to see Tommy's high shouldered back leaving the laundry room. She frowned but didn't think much of it. She knew he didn't like her that way. _Maybe he went up to eat_.

"You sure about that?" Tess asked with concern.

"Yeah, he was real nervous when he asked me. I had talked to Kevin about it. He thinks it's a good idea." Noemi said with a shrug. She listened to the faint sounds of Rosie and Emily coming in from outside.

"The girls say 'Hi' and they miss you. All of us are going to be in Pittsburgh in about a week for my father's birthday, so we will make some time to see you guys. And Brendan is reminding me that we will also be in the Burgh for Mother's day weekend so we will see you then too. Well, I have to go and make dinner. Call me soon. Bye."

"Bye." Noemi hung up the phone and sat in the quiet alone for a moment, thinking about if going out with Fenroy was such a good idea. The washer further down the row from her buzzed and made her jump. It was Tommy's stuff and there was no sight of him. Without giving it much thought, she hopped down and loaded the sheets and two changes of clothes into a dryer and set it going. _Wonder what about sheets and a few tees made his ears go red for. Must not be embarrassment. Maybe it's anger. Well if his reaction while I was on the phone was any indication, that must be it._

* * *

"Noemi." Tommy's voice rang through her sleep fuzzy brain. She hummed in her throat and curled tighter into a ball on her bed. It was way too early. She reluctantly sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Tommy was standing in her doorway, fully dressed and ready for his morning run. He sipped at a cup of concentrated protein shake. "You got ten minutes before Pop will come up here and pound on the door." He turned and disappeared from view._ He has no right to be that awake at 5 in the morning._

Noemi stretched and nearly broke her jaw with the yawn she gave before swinging her legs out of bed. She shivered at the chill in the air that hit her bare legs, now that they weren't protected by her thick fluffy comforter. She pulled on her favorite camo compression pants, made especially for running in the cold. She traded her white tank for a sports bra and a long sleeve shirt. She yanked on some socks before tying her sneakers on just in time for Tommy to show up again in the door way with his duffel slung across his chest. She grabbed gloves and left her hair down and messy. She went into the bathroom and gave her face a quick wash and her teeth a good brushing. While fighting off the yawns, she waved at Tommy to lead the way, blind to his amused smiles.

Noemi gave a half hearted wave at Paddy through the windshield while shaking out her limbs. The sky was still dark, the bugs were still chirping, and they were the only ones up. _Awake_ _before the birds_. The air was clean smelling even though it didn't have the same scent as Philly and her breath made clouds in front of her face. Tommy put his duffel in the back of Paddy's car. They did some quick stretches to keep their muscles from locking up. Tommy gave her a questioning glance. She gave a sleepy nod and he nodded back before starting off at a practiced jog.

The exercise warmed and awakened Noemi. She followed Tommy through the neighborhood, back lit from Paddy's mint-condition Oldsmobile. She fell in line with his easy warming jog, shoulder to shoulder with him.

It was after about half a mile, Noemi guessed, when Paddy flashed his brights for a second and Tommy took off at a generous run. Noemi gave a quick laugh and was grinning as she caught up. Noemi noticed then that despite their difference in height of a couple of inches, their strides were almost the same and that he did not run as fast as she expected. She ran ahead a bit and turned back to see Tommy smiling and shaking his head at her.

"Show off." He said as though he wasn't the slightest out of breath.

"Says the man who can't keep up." Noemi mocked around her huffs as she ran backwards. Tommy grinned out from under the black hood he wore, looking more like a menacing rapist than the soft hearted guy he was.

"Nice try. I don't play your games, girl. Shit's for real. Pop will get pissed if I fuck around with training." Tommy told her, not realizing he had cussed in front of her. Noemi gave a playful exacerbated sigh and nimbly danced back to his side before copying his footfalls and settling into the rhythm of their feet hitting the concrete.

"You're no fun." Noemi said childishly and mildly out of breath. Tommy snorted.

"And you're trouble." Noemi gave a bark of laughter. Tommy turned back to look at the road and enjoyed the ease of familiar surroundings. Noemi did the same until she was panting hard and starting to slow down.

"I'm done for. See you when you're done." Tommy gave a nod and a shooing motion of his fingerless glove covered hand. He was in his training zone and couldn't be bothered. Noemi jogged around to the side of Paddy's slow moving car. He hit the brakes and Noemi got in, warming her hands in front of the vents and trying to catch her breath. Paddy turned the volume down on what Noemi would swear was audio tapes of Sense and Sensibility. "God I miss running." Noemi said, still reeling from the buzzing of exhaustion in her body. "Morning Paddy." Noemi said cheerfully.

Noemi watched Tommy's dark form run along the sidewalk, billows of mist coming out from around his hood. His body disrupted the fog in the places where it grew thick. She eyed the way his sweats bunched and twisted around his tight little Irish ass while he ran. _Focus!_

"Morning. I brought you a cup of coffee if your interested." Paddy told her motioning to a stainless steel travel mug on her side of the cup holders.

"Thanks." Noemi said grabbing at the mug and taking a healthy swig of the liquid alertness. "How you doing today?"

"Fine, why do you ask?" Paddy asked a little suspiciously. Noemi snorted.

"I'm not just worried about how Tommy's getting along with training. How are you doing? You're working an eight hour day and spending six more hours with Tommy. That can't be easy." Paddy was taken aback. He hadn't had someone other than his AA sponsor care about how he was doing in a long time.

"I'm good. Every thing's good. My knees don't like this cold front coming in but not much I can do about that." Paddy growled good natured.

"Daddy could always tell the weather by his hands. Better than any weatherman." Noemi said nostalgically. Paddy made her think of Daddy a lot. He had been about Paddy's age when she lost him to a broken heart. Though Paddy was much rougher around the edges than her father. "You doin' good with your meetings and all that?" Noemi asked with a light tone. She didn't want Paddy thinking she was judging, cause she could care less if he was a recovering alcoholic. It didn't change the job she asked him to do.

"It's good. My sponsor was worried when I told him that I was training Tommy again since last time didn't go too well, but I can feel that this time is different. I'm gonna make it through Sparta this time." Paddy said with a nod of his head and assurance that Noemi figured was more for himself than for her.

"I'm glad to hear that. I don't doubt that you can do it, Paddy. I don't know you much but you do seem like a man that commits to something he believes in." Noemi told him. She could sense how much Paddy needed to hear from someone that they thought he could do it. Noemi noticed him look out the side window for a bit with his hand curled under his nose. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"How's Tommy doin'? He givin' you a hard time?"

"No, its been really pretty quiet. He's usually sleeping or shoveling down food like it is about to disappear. He likes to stomp off in a huff like a kid doesn't he?" Noemi asked. Paddy gave a chuckle.

"He always ate fast as a kid. Bet the years in the Marines didn't help that. You been the one making those leftovers he brings with him?" Paddy asked, ignoring her comment about Tommy's tantrums. Tommy always brought something in a container with him for after his workout. Made all the men in the gym jealous.

"Yeah. I've been sticking real close to the restrictions you gave." Noemi defended. Paddy just laughed.

"No, that's good. Last time we trained, getting him to eat was like pulling teeth. I thought he was gonna starve half the time."

"Oh wow, no I am constantly making something for him to eat or making extra's of stuff so there are leftovers for him. He doin' good on his drills?"

"Oh yeah, workin' like a champ. I gotta pace him a little more now with those gloves you got him. I gotta say that I wish we had the stuff they have now, back in the day. He had one day a few days ago where he could barely get through the run."

"Hmm. Well he hasn't had any nightmares that I know of lately but that doesn't mean he slept good." Noemi said to herself. She got lost in her thoughts on what she had to prepare for the signing and the shoot. She noticed that Paddy turned the volume of his audio book back up and she was lulled into 19th century England by the narrators voice.

* * *

"I swear to God, Tommy, you go back in there and change your shirt! This is a business meeting not a pub crawl!" Noemi practically screamed. Since coming back from the morning run, Noemi had been freaking out.

She had hardly gotten any sleep before and was beyond stressing out. She went to run her fingers through her hair in nervous anxiety only to remember that it was twisted severely at the back of her head in a bun. She had spent hours perfecting her make up and hair. She had even went to the trouble of ironing her shirt and pants. Her feet were already hurting from the pointed toe four inch stiletto pumps she had shoved her feet into and Tommy had come out in a long sleeve tee. She blew her temper. She took a deep breath and mentally ran through all the things she needed and needed to know.

Tommy came back out with a scowl on his face. He had on a black button down with buttons that looked like they were about to pop off and hit someone in the eye. The shirt had obviously not been worn in years. He buttoned up the second button from the top which hid more of his pale skin. Noemi couldn't see any of the tattoos when the shirt lapels were straight but she could see a hint of shadowing on his skin from his chest hair.

"Better. When we get back, we are getting you new clothes. This won't be the only time you will have to wear something other than tees and track pants." Noemi told him distractedly. She grabbed her large patent leather purse which she used as her briefcase and they left for the downtown restaurant. Luckily, Tommy knew were they were going and drove back roads to avoid traffic. They arrived twenty minutes early and she thanked him for it. He just grunted at her before getting out of her car.

* * *

Tommy was wishing he had gotten rid of this shirt. The last time he had worn this black button down had been for Ma's cremation. He had only kept it because he felt like if he got rid of it, he was getting rid of Ma. It didn't fit and probably hadn't for years. He had been almost 18 when he wore this shirt last.

He hadn't been one of those lucky young men that grew again in his twenties. He had been considered short and lean in high school and had only gained muscle mass after that instead of height. He had been so awkward as a teenager with his slightly bowlegged walk and narrow shoulders for a man. He had stayed lean until his early twenties when most men got wide shoulders and more height, he got bulk and hormonal rages.

He sat through the contract signing with deaf ears. He trusted in Noemi's abilities and he was really only there to put down his signature. He wanted to sigh and roll the stiffness out of his shoulders, but he knew that doing so would rip the shirt he wore like the Incredible Hulk. Which only made him more frustrated. _I can't wait to take this thing off. Even still smells like that place in Tacoma. I swear I can smell Ma's Virginia Slims on it._

Tommy was not enjoying the flashes of memories that this shirt brought. Had his high school graduation been the only time the shirt had been worn, he would say that good memories were attached to the fabric.

* * *

June 10, 1998

Tacoma, Oregon

"I am so proud of you honey." Ma said, full pink lips spread into a wide grin. She traded the lean cigarette from her fingers to her lipstick coated lips so that she could tightly hug her son. Tommy could feel the heat of the embers close to his ear but didn't worry, Ma had never burned him.

Tommy's ears were tinged pink but ignored the embarrassment of getting squeezed to death by his mother in public. All the other kids around him were going through the same things. Ma pulled back from the hug but left her hands on her son's shoulders which were two inches taller than her own despite her pumps. She took a drag off the cigarette, flicked the ashes away and left in between two red lacquered fingertips.

Tommy always thought she was prettier than other women her age. Her skin was lacking most of the wrinkles, though it did crease around her mouth and eyes. He had hated it when she cut her long natural auburn hair into a bob so that Pop wouldn't be able to find them as easy. She would have dyed it too if he hadn't put his foot down. She was wearing one of her favorite loud print sundresses. It reminded him of childhood when things were good. It hung awkwardly off her now rail thin frame.

"Look at you, all grown up." She smiled widely and gave Tommy a pinch of the cheek, just to tease him. "Come on, let's go have lunch." She said, teetering off towards the dated white station wagon they had driven across the United States.

"Naw Ma, we shouldn't. We don't have that much left. You already wasted enough on this stupid shirt." Tommy yanked at the front of it by the collar where he had a tie strangling him. He just wanted to go home, change into a familiar tee shirt, and forget about the fact that Ma had been the only one at his graduation to cheer him on. Ma turned around, pointed her fingers at him, still holding the cigarette, and took a deep breath in. Tommy had been ready for the chastisement of a mother just wanting to celebrate her son's special day but was greeted with hacking coughs instead.

There wasn't much he could do but take the Slim from her fingers, stamp it out under his ratty sneaker, and keep her from falling to the ground. He tried not to notice the stares from those around him while he rubbed her back and kept one arm around her thin waist while she hacked.

Tommy knew she wasn't doing well and knew that going to this event would do more harm than good to her fragile health. But there was no stopping her from coming. She had been weak for too many months and been coughing like this for years. It had been getting progressively worse. She had gone to a doctor before they left the Burgh. He had told her it was from the decades of smoking but there was no point in stopping now. Too much damage had been done to her lungs. Tommy knew that the doctor had told her something, since she had come back that day with tears in her eyes and told him that they were leaving. He didn't see it then but he saw it now. She was dying. Slowly and painfully.

Her fragile body shuddered with one last cough before she slowly stood up straight, using him to balance herself since she was lightheaded. She always was after a coughing fit. It was worse today. Tommy could feel the humidity in the Oregon air and it made for bad days. Tommy looked at her red face as she wiped the involuntary tears from her eyes, smearing her mascara around her ocean blue eyes. Her thin chest heaved with rattly breaths.

"Ma, let's go home." He pried the keys from her shaky hands and left his arm around her shoulder, making her lean on him while they walked towards the car.

"For all that is good, Thomas Riordan, we are going to that diner and we will have a nice lunch together. We are celebrating this whether you want to or not. You worked too hard." Ma said softly, not having the breath to yell at him. He acted the gentleman of helping her into the front passenger seat in such a way that she wouldn't know that he was making sure she didn't fall in her weakness. She hated his hovering sometimes.

"So have you Ma. You worked long hours for that money. Let's not waste it on food. Let me get some more morphine for you." Tommy said, staring at the car. The morphine he would get for her was illegal, sold by a kid that sold most the drugs in Tacoma, but it helped with the pain. To Tommy, the risk of arrest was worth it.

"No. I want us to go to lunch and that is what we are doing." Tommy closed her door and sighed a long suffering sigh before going to the driver's side and getting in. It took a few tries before the car started. They didn't have anything to spare to get it repaired and it had left them stranded a few times. He did what repairs he could on it himself between school and his job at the grocery store.

He drove to the diner. He hadn't let her drive since Oklahoma when she had a coughing fit that almost made them drive head on into a semi truck. He kept his eyes peeled for the sheriff. He was a fair guy but Tommy didn't have a licence. Didn't have the money for the test.

That lunch had been one of the last happy memories of being with Ma and not thinking about Pop or Brendan or the fact that he would be very alone soon. They had classic burgers and home style french fries. He had gotten a chocolate milkshake and Ma got her strawberry one and they had sat in that diner for hours. Talking and joking and laughing.

She hadn't made it more than a few more weeks after that. He was alone months before his 18th birthday but that hadn't stopped him from signing up for the Marines in his grief.

* * *

"Riordan. Tommy!" Noemi's voice echoed through his memories and brought him back to the present. He hoped that none of his emotions showed on his face. Noemi gave him a look and he raised a snarky eyebrow at her. "Are you ok with the terms?" She asked slowly, with a frown. The business rep in the navy suit across from them was also looking at him with concern.

"Yeah, sure." He signed the papers before him and slid them towards Noemi who sat in the chair next to him. She finalized things with the rep who told them that the camera crew should be there any second to talk details about the shoot tomorrow. The rep, Noemi, and Tommy got talking about fights and the circuit while they waited. Tommy forced himself to eat even though he wanted nothing more than to drink. Memories of Ma and Manny always made him crave the dulling effects of alcohol. He fidgeted in his chair and chewed at his toothpick instead.

Once the camera crew got there, the rep said his goodbyes and left. Noemi and the camera people hashed out the final details while Tommy made stick figure animals out of his left over whole grain pasta.

This kind of thing had never been for him, most of it going right over his head, but he was glad to see Noemi seemed to be in her element. Noemi and the film guy were babbling about something called 'golden hour' and if the commercial should be in color or black and white. He tuned them out again while Noemi was asking about how much of their fan base was women and if they were looking to increase that with the ad campaign. He had never been happier when Noemi shook their hands and said her goodbyes.

He listened to her babbling long enough to get the general idea of how much he owed her for the signing deal and what to expect for the shoot tomorrow. He drove them home and went straight for his room when they got there.

* * *

Thought I would give you guys a longer chapter since you are putting up with my barely bi-weekly updates.

Tell me how much you liked Ma! Talk to me people!


	22. Chapter 22

By the way, thank you Mals for being the only person to actually read the directions. One review! Come on! I did not say that I wanted ONLY male to review just that if there were any for them to say something. I expect closer reading from you guys. That was majorly disappointing.

* * *

Papa Roach - Getting Away with Murder

"Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness, I need to calculate, What creates my own madness, And I'm addicted to your punishment, And you're the master, And I am waiting for disaster, I feel irrational, so confrontational, To tell the truth again, I'm getting away with murder, And is it possible to never tell the truth? But the reality is I'm getting away with murder..."

It dawned on Tommy that maybe he should have said something to Noemi about the timing of New Jersey fight, as he lay in his bed staring at the white popcorn ceiling. Maybe he should have told her that he was bound to have nightmares since the day before the fight was the second anniverasary of the deaths of his men. Of Manny's death. _Too late now. You're locked into that fight._

Tommy laid there and absently itched at his ribs, hating the reminding injury to his right hand that had left his pinky finger permanatly curled. Later, once he had it treated for the ligament severing cut, it just solidified his decision to disappear. The Marines wouldn't have wanted him after that and if they had, they would have just put him behind a desk and forgotten about him. Or so he had thought at the time.

He heard sounds coming from Noemi's room. It wasn't the sounds of her getting up in the middle of the night but sounded more like what nightmares sound like. Tommy got up and opened his door. He never got over how she could sleep with her door open but she did. He went to her doorway but was stopped in his tracks from going in and waking her up.

Noemi's dark hair spilled arcoss her shoulder and back, mixing with the pale contrast of her white sheets. She was laying on her stomach, pillow pushed off to the side. Her white tank was grinched up around her waist and twisted so that the side of one pale breast could be seen through the arm hole, pressed firmly against the mattress. One arm was pinned under her while the other half hung off the edge of the mattress. Her legs were bare to the air and akimbo but it was the fact that she wore only a pair of tiny boyshort panties on her lower half that had ridden up, that brought him to a halt.

She still made little noises in her throat while he stood leaning against her doorframe staring at her half bare ass. It was just as perky as it was in those slacks she wore, but showcased better now by the extreme angle that her body was in with her laying on her stomach. It made her back look as though it was perpetually arched and ready for the taking. Those little blue panties revealed the sinful crease that her cheeks made where they met her thighs and fanned out into her wide hips. Her skin was impossibly perfect from where he stood. He imagined touching such divine skin and how firm said cheek had been when she had jerked him off after the fight in Philly.

She let out an especially loud moan. Her face was pressed into the mattress but he could see the frown that creased her face. He knew he should go in and wake her but he did not trust himself to move any closer. It was in that moment that he truly realized what he had given up.

He had revoked any rights over her. She could date anyone she wanted, even if that person was Fenroy. Tommy's brain supplied the visual of Fenroy's hands on her skin and her welcoming it. He felt like he had been punched in the gut unexpectedly. His hands clenched at his sides.

Tommy turned and walked into the kitchen, leaning on his hands over the countertop. He pressed his eyes closed tightly. _You just need to get laid. That's all this is. She is the just first woman to talk to you like a human being_. He imagined going to a bar and picking up a girl, only to picture picking up Noemi. He forced himself to think of someone who was the opposite of her, only to make himself feel slightly nausuous.

He paced through the living room for a while to no avail. The sights haunted him. He whispered cuss words before heaving a sigh. He got dressed in something to protect himself from the cold of outside and his sneakers. He grabbed his keys and his wallet before quietly leaving the appartment.

He walked with his hands in his pockets and a beanie on his head for what felt like hours. The street lights glowed gold in the darkness as he meandered through the neighborhood. The cold numbed his fingers, toes, and nose but not the ache in his chest and the pain in his head. It didn't stop the supplied visions of Noemi. He knew of a few things that would numb that. Some of which she would kill him if she found out he took four days before a fight.

His walking brought him past the liquor store that had been there since before Tommy could remember. They had only freshened up the paint in the last few decades and that was it. Tommy stood across the street from the corner store for a long time, debating if he should go in or not. Alcohol had always been his first choice in numbing the past or present, even though the Xanax he had bought last time he had been in the Burgh had worked better than anything he had tried.

Tommy stepped off the curb and walked into the brightly lit store, the taste of whiskey already on his tongue like a phantom. He walked along the side and stared at the rainbow of liquor that covered one wall for a moment. He could feel the weight of the cashier's eyes on him. He didn't blame the man. Trouble only came at night and Tommy was not dressed to make good impressions. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey blindly and ambled to the register.

The transaction was a blur to him but the first swig of that burning earthy liquid was not. It brought fire to his stomach and he exhaled heavily at the feeling, blinking the burn out of his eyes. The crunch of the paper bag around the neck of the bottle under his fingers was familiar as he walked the streets again. He drank as he walked and soon found himself standing outside Pop's house, guzzling from the bottle. He wanted to go in and yell at the old man until he went blue in the face. He brought the bottle up to his lips again and was suddenly disgusted by the smell of it. It smelled like Pop used to and that brought a new torrent of bad memories. _I was right to give her up. I _am_ just like Pop_. _Doesn't stop me from wanting her though._

Tommy had a moment when he considered chucking the bottle at the house or the favored car but instead decided to go home. He weaved down the dark streets. He wiped the snot from his frozen nose and fought to get the elevator to function as it should. He had to grip the rails in it as the thing bobbed and weaved more than usual. He walked slowly as he made his way back to the apartment.

Once inside, he stripped off his burningly hot clothes and collapsed onto his bed, struggling to cap the bottle and shoving it beneath his pillow. He closed his eyes and let the room spin around him, relishing the feeling of not caring. Letting the effects of the vile liquid soothe him to sleep.

* * *

Saltillo - Giving In

"...You're born, raised and then torn down, to look a little more like, everyone you meet, And everyday that goes by, you look a little less like who you used to be...This is all too heavy, If you believe in your self, But no one can hurt you with out your consent, And I am not giving in. I'm not giving in, and I'm not giving in..."

Noemi woke up on the day of the photo shoot with a feeling in her gut that told her that today was the start of something different. She told herself that today she would rid herself of her infatuation with Tommy Conlon once and for all. She had a date with a man who obviously was interested in her and she was not to waste the opportunity to try something new. Tommy had made it abundantly clear that he wasn't interested so Noemi wasn't going to waste any more time pining over him. Or so she told herself.

She grabbed the clothes she needed and got into the shower to wash off the sweat and slickness between her thighs from last night's dream. _Is it still a wet dream if a girl has it? _She made a mental note to herself to wake up Tommy since he was sleeping in abnormally. As the air filled with vanilla scented soap, she contemplated changing the scent of her soap since this one reminded her of Jake.

She dried off and got dressed. She had been surprised when Joey, the cameraman, had asked her if she was willing to appear in the commercial and the photos. He had explained how it was rare to have a female manager and his boss wanted to encourage more women to get into the buisness. She agreed. It was good publicity and to be honest, she really liked managing. She looked forward to being about to manage another fighter after Sparta. _Maybe if Tommy, Riordan, _She corrected herself. _Wins Sparta, fighters will come find me for management. I could also ask around to some contacts_.

She put together a bag with some of the outfit options that Joey had asked her to bring. She went to Tommy's door and knocked before slowly opening the door. He was out cold laying on his back, mouth hanging open, and deep snores roaring out. Noemi smiled and went up to the one foot that hung off the bed and gave it a shake while calling his name. He gasped awake and sat up with bleary eyes.

"Yes Sir." Tommy said automatically. Noemi snickered as Tommy slowly realized he was not back at boot camp but in the Burgh with the girl he wanted more than life itself.

"Stand down soldier." Noemi said smiling widely, teasing him. "We need to get you awake and ready for the shoot today."

"When do we leave?"

"You have about twenty minutes." He nodded and she left the room, pulling the door closed. He banged around in the room for a bit before he came out with an armful of clothes, heading for the shower. Noemi made them both some quick breakfast and ate while checking her emails and phone messages.

Once Tommy was ready to go, Noemi loaded up her bag and Tommy loaded his into the back seat of her Camry. Tommy drove them to the mill and parked next to Paddy's bronze boat of a car. There was a white 'stalker van' a few spaces down that had the back doors open and Joey the cameraman digging around in large black cases. There was a classic old blue Ford pick up parked in the boss's slot with the windows cracked and cigarette smoke trailing from it. Noemi looked to Tommy, gave him a quick nervous smile before getting out of the car.

Tommy reluctantly got out of the warm car as well. He wasn't looking forward to this at all. Tommy grabbed his duffel of his usual stuff since that's what Nomei told him to do and shuffled over to where everyone was shaking hands and greeting each other.

"You must be, Tommy," Said a man a few inches taller than Tommy. He was leaner than most fighters but had the characteristic cauliflower ears and old scars under his eyes from splits. The man was probably about in his 40's even if he looked closer to 50. The man had closely buzzed dark hair that showed male pattern baldness. Tommy respected the guy for not doing the Donald Trump comb over and was going the Jason Statham route instead. Tommy put his hand forward and the man smile while shaking it. "Name's Joey. I'll be doin' the shots."

"You fought." Tommy said. He was still fuzzy headed from last nights whiskey and the quart of water he downed before leaving hadn't taken effect on his headache yet. Luckily Joey seemed to be an easy going guy who grinned and fingered one ear ruefully.

"Yeah, did pretty good in the west coast circuit for a while until age caught up with me. Decided I would do something else before I ended up on a cold slab. Always liked cameras and had a bit of that artistic thing, so I retired and took a few photography classes. When I was a fighter, I had Revgear as a sponsor so when they heard I went into camera's they hired me for their photo shoots." Joey gave a shrug as if to say 'and here I am'. He rubbed at the back of his head. "Wife hates the traveling though." Tommy gave a flash of a smile since he didn't know what to say to that.

"So, what am I doin'?" Tommy asked. Joey's eyes lit up.

"Basically you will be doin' your usual stuff. Me and Noemi came up with some great ideas for good shots so you just listen to us and we will get you through it."

"I ain't gotta talk to the thing do I?" Tommy asked with a frown. Joey laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Naw, Noemi told me. We are just gonna film you and then later put it to music. No talking, I promise." Joey smiled reassuringly at him. "You ain't the first guy to ask for that, trust me. I know better than anybody that fighters aren't actors."

Tommy gave him a slightly more enthusiastic smile. The whole thing was making him mightily uncomfortable and nervous. Tommy stood around by Pop who was off to the side talking to his portly boss. Noemi was neck deep in artsy talk and it was just too early in the morning for that.

When it came time, Joey and his crew of two guys started grabbing large black hard cases, telling Noemi to grab a couple of the duffel's from the back of the van and that they were heading in now. Tommy went to the back of the van to look for someway to be useful and saw a large leather punching bag in the back.

"They want that?" He asked Noemi. He looked at her face and flinched a little. There was very little emotion in her eyes. It was as if she had pulled the shutters closed and left him on the outside. She didn't seem angry or sad or even cold. There just wasn't anything there in her eyes for him. As though she had emotionally pulled away and left him alone. He hadn't noticed the warmth in her face when she would look at him but he noticed now that it was gone. His chest gave a clench that left a lingering ache behind.

"Yeah, can you manage it? I'm sure one of the guys should be heading back soon for the other stuff." Her tone of voice was normal and pleasantly cheerful. Tommy felt so confused. _When did things change? Just yesterday she had been like always and now she is gone_. He felt like she had left him all alone. There wasn't that fizzle when their eyes met and there wasn't that caring warmth either.

"Naw, I got it." Tommy mumbled. She smiled and nodded before scampering off towards the large quiet steel mill. Tommy stared after her dumbfounded. He shook himself and hefted the 70lbs bag over his shoulder and carried it into the mill.

* * *

"Shit, sorry, Fen, I can't do Friday. That's the night of the fight." Noemi said into her phone while she flipped strips of chicken on the stove for fajitas.

"Oh that's right." Fenroy chuckled nervously. Noemi did find it greatly endearing that Fenroy was so obviously nervous when talking to her. "How about tomorrow night? Around 7?"

"Yeah, I can do that. You have a plan?"

"Yeah, there's a restaurant downtown that isn't too fancy but is nice enough. Unless..." Fenroy started to babble. Noemi's email program made a 'ding'. She was hoping that was Revgear. She was excited to see what Joey put together for the shots and the commercial. She turned down the heat on the chicken for a moment and scrolled through her emails. _Yup, Revgear. Saying...Oh my god!_

"Hey, Fen, that sounds great. I have to go. I will meet you at the restaurant at 7. Bye." She hung up before Fenroy got the chance to respond. The email was telling her how Joey had over-nighted the copies of the pictures and a disc of the commercial they would start playing on ESPN the moment she approved of it. Joey then went on to tell her that his boss was very happy with the results. And that the envelope should be there in their mail box. Today.

"Tommy watch the meat!" Noemi yelled as she rushed through the door and to the elevator. She pushed the level one button multiple times as if it would make the groaning elevator go any faster. She practically ran to the front office where the mailboxes were and quickly unlocked the brass door to the little slot. She pulled out one large very full envelope and a handful of other mail. She stuffed them under her arm and rushed back to the apartment. She slammed the door shut and yelled out to Tommy, who was sitting on the futon.

"It's here! It's here!" She rushed for her laptop and plopped down on the futon next to Tommy. She tossed the other mail at their feet and tore into the thick large brown envelope. She reached inside and grabbed out handfuls of glossy pictures and a disc in a clear case.

Noemi thumbed through the pictures that RevGear would use for whatever they pleased. Mr. Caden had talked about using them for ads in magazines and on their website. The deal was that Noemi would approve of the final product of how they were being used.

Most of the pictures were stills of action shots in either color or black and white. She knew that the day had been rough on Tommy with the starting and stopping of his usual drills and the multiple clothing changes. Her favorite was easy to spot.

It was a black and white photo with the morning sun filtering through the windows high up on the brick wall behind them. The sun beams were almost visible from the way they shone through the dust motes in the air. Noemi was standing, braced against the RevGear bag that Joey brought with him for the shoot, in a sports bra that did not hide how cold her body thought it was and tight mid-thigh shorts. She had her hair pulled up into a wild ponytail and there was a sheen of sweat on her face from the effort she was putting into keeping the heavy bag still for the shot. Tommy had been reluctantly forced into being shirtless in the chilly steel mill in only his compression shorts and some brand fight shorts. Down his thigh it said RevGear and though Noemi couldn't see it in the picture, she knew that the shorts were in black with white lettering and red thread. His hands were covered with his favorite gel hand wraps. His body was twisted mid-punch with his chest turned towards the camera. There was no mistaking the power he had in his body from the way the black and white picture shaded the bunched muscles that rose and fell across his torso. His tattoos were on best display and his features were pulled into a frown of focus.

Her second favorite picture was one where it was a head and shoulders shot in color. He was staring down the camera with his shoulders pulled up and in and his fists up, like he did when he was in the cage. He had sweat droplets around his temples and his hair was plastered to his skull. They had him wear his black mouth guard for this shot and Tommy was grinning darkly from around it. There was that black fire in his deep eyes in this shot and it gave Noemi chills down her spine. He was shirtless again in the picture and he was wearing black fight gloves with the words RevGear printed in red across each set of knuckles, so that there was no mistaking what brand he supported.

Noemi smiled at that picture, remembering how Joey had almost gotten punched getting that shot. They had tried it without the mouth guard and Joey forgot himself and had commented on Tommy's crooked teeth. Noemi almost had to jump in between them. But she had to admit that Tommy's desire to hit Joey had made for a great picture.

She thumbed through a few of the other shots and decided they were all good and there wasn't a bad one of the bunch. But she had left the best for last. With shaking hands, she popped open the clear case and slid the disc into her computer, hitting play.

The notes of Motley Crue's Wild Side rang out from her speakers as she watched Tommy jogging towards the camera in black with white stripped track pants and a black pull over hoodie, hood up as was characteristic for him. He ran up to the heavy rusted door to the steel mill and went in. The next shot was of Tommy jogging in and out of the light coming through the windows while surrounded by the industrial steel working equipment. It then showed a shot of him running up a set of metal stairs to the balcony where she waited, arms folded and hip cocked. There were black mats on the floor and that leather bag hanging from a stand.

The next shots were of Tommy doing his jump roping, hoodie still on and sweat glistening on his skin while he glared, focused, at the camera in his hand wraps. Then he was doing push ups with a medicine ball under one hand while Noemi crouched nearby talking to him. No one would hear what she was telling him on the video but she remembered. She had been telling him that they were almost done and it would be worth it in the end.

After that came Noemi's favorite parts. She hated that her body responded to the sight of him slowly stripping off his hoodie for the camera, revealing bare inked skin below. She smiled remembering how the first time Joey had suggested the shot, Tommy looked at Noemi like he was crazy before yanking his hoodie up over his shoulders like he normally did and Noemi had to explain how to do it right. That few seconds of Tommy taking off his hoodie with the camera focused on just his torso, showing off his abs and that his track pants hung off his narrow hips would haunt Noemi's dreams for a while. That and that tempting sliver of dark hairs that trailed into his pants. Noemi knew that if RevGear wanted more women to watch UFC, this was how to do it. There was not a woman on the planet that wouldn't find the sight of that man's rippling eight pack in the golden sunlight, stirring in some way.

The next seconds of video was Tommy and Noemi doing punching drills and her talking him through it. She smiled even though she hated how she looked on camera. She was holding punching mitts up in front of her and coaxing Tommy into hitting them. In the video, it looked like she was coaching him when really she was reassuring him that he wouldn't hit her. He had out right refused to do the shot until she pulled rank and then after that he had a glimmer of fear in his eyes when they had faced off to do the scene. Noemi could understand where he had been coming from on it. She had told him that she could do this and to start off slow and light at first. At the end of that scene, she could see on his face how emotionally exhausting that had been for him, but in his eyes was a lightness that she hadn't seen before. She wondered if it exorcised some of his demons to face a woman with the intent of punching at her but not actually hurting her.

After that showed Noemi bracing the bag while Tommy reached up for the bag bracket before wrapping his legs around the middle and hanging upside down from it. Tommy did his sit ups with his bag punches in RevGear fight shorts in black, white and red. She had tried to explain it to Joey and they had argued over it before she told him that Tommy would do them and Joey would film it. She had told them that they could cut it later if they didn't like it. She had seen Joey clap Tommy on the shoulder and tell him that he hadn't seen someone do that before but he was impressed.

The final scene was Tommy doing punching and kicking drills at the camera on the mat barefoot. Right, left, kick with right, knee with left, rinse repeat, all the while lunging closer and closer to the camera until the last punch was right into the camera lens making you flinch back a little. The shot was stilled there with Tommy's black leather fight gloves printed with RevGear's name across them, filling the whole shot. It faded to a full screen of black with RevGear's name in red letters and their slogan below. The video stopped on it's own and Noemi smiled.

"So what do you think?" Noemi asked. She felt Tommy shrug next to her.

"It's alright." Tommy said before getting up and checking on the chicken grilling on the stove. Noemi rolled her eyes and wrote back to Joey, telling him what a great job he had done.

* * *

After dinner, Tommy stalked off for his room and shut the door. He sat heavily on the end of his bed and rubbed at his face. The last few days had been agony with Noemi's indifferent attitude and her seeming obliviousness to his mood change. If she could smell the earthy tang of the previous night's whiskey on him, she never said anything. Which only solidified his belief that she didn't care. She didn't care enough to notice that he was pickling himself to get through the night and she didn't care enough to say anything. Pop seemed to have a guess that Tommy was drinking but every time Pop gave him a look, Tommy glared with an intensity that made the old man recoil without fail.

Tommy had so far avoided the nightmares he could feel clawing at his brain in his waking hours. He knew they would come for him anyway at some point but he didn't want to deal with them just yet and for now, the liquor was holding them off.

He flopped back on to the bed and closed his eyes to the popcorn ceiling. He was so tired all the time. He just wanted to go to sleep, not dream, and not wake up for weeks. At this point, he didn't care about the fight on the day after tomorrow anymore.

He got about an hour of sleep before waking up gasping as though it was him that had been drowning in his own fluids instead of his mother. He grabbed the bottle out from under his pillow and drank a good quantity before leaning against the wall that served as his head board. His eyes went to his closet where that damned shirt hung. He got up and grabbed the shirt off the hanger and pulled it into his arms once he was sitting back on the bed. He brought the cloth up to his nose. _Virginia Slims. Ma._

* * *

EVERYBODY! READ AND REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

Poison - Every Rose Has It's Thorns

"...Every rose has its thorn, Just like every night has its dawn, Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song, Every rose has its thorn,...I know I could have saved a love that night if I'd known what to say, Instead of makin' love, we both made our separate ways, And now I hear you found somebody new and that I never meant that much to you, To hear that tears me up inside and to see you cuts me like a knife, I guess..."

Tommy sighed as he unlocked the apartment door. He flicked the lights on with a frown as he closed the door behind him. He scanned the living room and the kitchen with his eyes. _Noemi's not here. Where is she?_

Tommy noticed a sheet of paper hanging from the microwave above the stove. He dropped his duffel off in his room and went over to the note. The note told him, in Noemi's curvy handwriting, that she wouldn't be there to make dinner but she had made something for him around lunch time and that it was in the fridge. Tommy was a little put off about having to eat leftovers now that he had gotten used to hot dinners everyday but he told himself that she was probably busy with stuff managers do. He chided himself for being spoiled and went for the fridge with a growling stomach.

He ate his baked chicken, brown rice, and steamed vegetables in silence, all alone at the kitchen bar. It seemed so different without her there. So quiet and empty.

After he was done eating, he called Brendan and talked to him for a while. He checked in with Tess and got to say good night to the girls. He did miss being at their house, especially with how things were going with Noemi. Emily and Rosie could have distracted him from thinking about Noemi and Brendan would be forcing him to not drink. Tommy knew he wasn't supposed to drink but he needed something to get him through. Pop and Noemi weren't stopping him so why should he quit doing what seemed to be helping for now.

Thinking about stopping drinking only made him think of the times that Manny made him get his shit together. And that only made him miss the man. Which brought up the fact that he knew the right thing would be to call Pilar to make sure she was ok and to be there if she needed someone to talk to. But he couldn't bring himself to go down that road which would only lead to tears and demons coming to the surface. Manny had always said that they don't make cowards Staff Sergeant but Tommy knew he was wrong. Tommy knew he was such a massive coward he was still surprised each morning he woke up and still didn't have a yellow belly.

Noemi came through the door in a dark charcoal sweater dress, black leggings and black flats. She had a smile on her face and her skin was bright and clear as though she glowed from the inside. That smile was the smile of a woman who enjoyed herself.

Tommy stared at her blankly as he felt like she shoved a knife between his ribs. _She's moved on dumbass. She doesn't want you. Just like everyone else. They learn what's inside and run. Maybe she had only been playing at caring before this_. Tommy looked away from her and stared at the wall in front of the futon.

"Did you eat?" She sounded so chipper and bubbly. Tommy's stomach dropped out and his anger grew. Anger at himself.

"Yeah." He answered hoarsely. "Where you been?" He asked, not really wanting an answer. Maybe if he heard the truth he could cauterize the hole she was leaving on his psyche.

"Out with Fenroy. I really didn't think that when I agreed to go on a date with him in trade for a few Jiu Jitsu sessions for you that I would have enjoy myself." Noemi continued to babble on about what happened and what they talked about but Tommy was deaf to it. He was too sucked into his own personal hell.

Noemi might have said good night at some point. All he knew was that she was gone and he was craving his whiskey. He went to bed and downed as much as he could as quick as he could.

He sniffed loudly at the burn. His eyes fell to where his wallet made a budge in his pocket. It begged to be opened, so he did and flipped to the picture he had of him and Manny. It was when Manny's birthday had come up while they were on tour and they were celebrating anyways. He had his arm around Manny's shoulders and they had beers in their hands, grinning at the camera. _Damn, I miss that guy_. Tommy took another heavy swig of whiskey before capping it and leaning back against his pillow, staring at the picture.

Tommy let his eyes slowly slide shut.

* * *

Tommy was at the big Iraqi base, rifle in hand. His heart was pounding in his chest and the hairs on his body stood on end, like little flags warning him of danger. His body felt sluggish as he stalked through the deserted base. The doors on Humvees were left wide open and smears of bloody hand prints streaked on the walls of the barrack tents. The air was full of smoke and the smell of blood. The scent of death was thick in the air. The base was silent.

There was a shuffling sound to his left. Tommy swung his gun and body towards it. What had once been a man stood in between two barracks tents. His face looked half eaten. He was drenched in blood and his eyes were a dead white. He looked up at Tommy and a hunger came over his eyes. Tommy felt his stomach drop out. Pulling the trigger of his gun, he shot the zombie three times. The once alive man started towards him. Tommy could hear more shuffling coming his way from all directions. He was able to shoot a couple in the head, dropping them to the ground permanently before he decided that there were too many.

Tommy ran through the growing crowd of grabbing hands and gnashing teeth before closing himself in a building. As the zombies got closer, he found that his hiding place wasn't as secure as he thought it was. The door was like that found on a closet and filled with holes in the wood. He put his gun down on the dirt streaked floor and tried to hold the door closed against the horde of undead that wanted to tear him apart. He could feel his hands failing. They were getting in. Their groans and growls permeated the air as he fought to stay alive. The door slipped out of his sweaty fingers and the door retracted back like it was spring loaded and the zombies poured in.

_This is it. This is how Tommy Conlon dies_. He looked up and stared into the faces of the walking corpses around him only to start to see faces he recognized. They were the men in his unit, clamoring for a piece of his flesh.

In the back, he saw Noemi, streaked with blood and white eyed, chewing at what appeared to be some one's bloody hand.

* * *

Tommy's eyes flew open. His chest heaved and his skin was sticky with sweat. He blinked the darkness of the room away and stared at the popcorn ceiling above him. _Fuckin' zombies_. Tommy knew that if he did not check on Noemi he wouldn't be able to sleep. He got up and opened his door. He pushed on the door to her room and it gave way. She was covered in a mound of blankets. Tommy shuffled in and went to the side of her bed. She took a deep breath of air and stirred.

"Tommy?" She asked, slowly opening her sleepy eyes. She looked over his face for a moment. "Bad dream?" She mumbled with sleep numbed lips. He nodded. She gave a sleepy sigh before grinching herself over in the bed. She held open the covers. "Come on." She muttered. Tommy slipped between the sheets and her comforter, toasty warm from her body. He didn't realize until that moment how cold he was. As she let the comforter back down, her scent wrapped around him. She scooted closer to him and curled up beside him.

"What was it?" She asked with her head on his chest. Her right hand picked at the seam of his once grey tee. Her feet rubbed up and down his right leg, warming his frozen toes. She was like a furnace. He buried his face in her hair and took deep soothing breaths.

"Zombies." He replied, mouth muffled against her scalp. Noemi scowled and grumbled.

"Fuckin' zombies. Hate the bastards." Tommy smiled even as he could feel her relax back into sleep. Her fingers slowly stopped playing with his shirt and her breathing deepened.

* * *

"Damnit, Sisemore, just get the fucking radio working." Tommy snarled before slamming the rickety door on the adobe hut they were currently using as their base. Tommy fidgeted angrily with the gun hanging from his chest before huffing. Tommy stomped through the empty town that they had been sent to. It wasn't supposed to be empty. It was supposed to be a hideout for a cell of hostiles. But it was empty and there was no way for him to tell his CO with the radio not working.

Tommy stomped off towards the edge of the collection of buildings. There were about forty buildings in total, none taller than two stories. They had spent two days in the beginning of the week searching for IED's and people. There wasn't a single one of either. It was as if everyone who had once lived in the tiny Afghan town had packed up their stuff and left weeks ago.

"Sir, everything alright?" Manny asked from beside him. Tommy had forgotten that Manny was patrolling on this side of the town. Tommy always seemed to seek Manny out subconsciously when his emotions were running him ragged. Tommy leaned against a waist high disintegrating wall that had probably once been part of some one's garden.

"Yes." Tommy answered brusquely. Manny looked at him from under his flak helmet.

"Lemme ask again, this time as your friend. You ok?" Manny watched as Tommy's walls slowly crumbled and his shoulders sagged. Tommy shook his head.

"No. McKnight was bitchin' about leaving again. Got Ricks and Galtine puttin' their two cents in. Sisemore cracking Lawrence of Arabia jokes." Tommy growled. Manny pulled the corner of him mouth back in a half grimace. The past week had been rough on the whole unit. Some of the guys were more than happy to listen to Tommy's command of staying in the deserted town and some of the guys thought that they should leave and get somewhere where radio signal was good enough to report in. As Staff Sergeant, Tommy's orders were obeyed but he was stuck between and rock and a hard place.

"Where's he think we're gonna go? Into the fucking desert?" Tommy ranted. Tommy pointed out towards the vast expanse of empty sand and rock. "We will die out there without enough food and water. Who knows where the nearest friendly is and god knows how many of those fucking sand-monkey's there are out there!" Manny wanted to stop Tommy, but he was too far gone and needed to get it off his chest. "We _have_ to _wait_ for orders. We have to _wait_ for them to pick us up. Does he think this is a fucking democracy? There is a fucking chain of command!"

"Ok but they don't know if we are alive." Manny knew that Tommy was going to be pissed and the nasty growl and skin peeling glare were perfect confirmations of that. Manny raised his hands in defense. "I'm just playin' devil's advocate."

"Shut up, Manny." Luckily, Tommy knew that Manny wouldn't take it personally. He could practically hear Manny rolling his eyes at him.

"Dude, really, I get it. I don't like being stuck here any more than you do, but we have to do something." Manny argued. He looked over at his best friend who looked about ten years older than he should. This war was wearing on him. Tommy fidgeted against the wall, alternately staring at his dusty tactical boots or the great expanse of dirt around them. He blew air out his nostrils.

"Tomorrow. If Sisemore can't get contact before tomorrow night, we leave. We stay within a day's march of this place to find signal and we go at noon. It will be warmer then." Tommy rubbed at his forehead around his flak helmet. "I fuckin' hate this place."

"Yeah. Me too. Colder than Texas." Manny said, finally thankful for his heavy gear and full fatigues as it kept him warm. They had been getting lucky that the highs were in the low 60's and at night it only dropped to about 41. They had not been prepared to stay out here for more than a night or two at the most. Tommy had never been happier for Remmy's scavenging skills when it came to finding food that the previous people left behind otherwise they would have starved. Thunder rumbled nearby and the sky darkened as clouds rolled in from around the mountain ranges around them. _As if the heat of Iraq wasn't bad enough, Afghanistan just had to have sketchy weather. _

"You hear that?"

"Yeah, 'nother fucking storm." Tommy snarled. He sighed. "Try and keep dry. Last thing we need is guys freezing. I'll check on Remmy's camp and make sure the tarps are up." Tommy patted Manny on the shoulder.

"Take it easy man. Don't go flippin' out on us. We need you. It will work out. You'll see." Manny told his Sergeant and friend with a reassuring smile. Tommy gave a flash of one back before turning and making his way back into the town.

* * *

Michael Andrews & Gary Jules - Mad World from the Donnie Darko soundtrack

"All around me are familiar faces, Worn out places, worn out faces, Bright and early for the daily races, Going nowhere, going nowhere...Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow...And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad, The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had..."

It had happened in the early morning hours. A deep rumbling woke Tommy from his bedroll in the building they had set as base camp. Rain was pouring down and Tommy laid there wondering what had woken him up. There was the rolling sound of thunder but it didn't seem to stop. _Sounds more like planes_. The sound went straight over head. Tommy knew there weren't any bases nearby so there was no reason for planes to be out. Tommy stood and went to the nearby window to see if he could catch sight of them.

BOOM. The ground heaved and shook. The window he stood in front of shattered from the blast and sent glass flying towards his face. He was able to get his right hand up in time to shield his eyes but a shard cut deep into his palm._ The fuck just happened? _Tommy stumbled from the blast as his men sprung to their feet around him, yelling. Tommy grabbed his gun and went outside. He was thankful that he had decided to sleep fully clothed and boots still on.

He could hear the crackle of flames and the orange glow on the steely clouds above them. The rain falling from the sky soaked his hair and clothes but only one thing registered. _That's where Remmy's camp is. Was_. Tommy took off at a run, not thinking about how his right hand felt numb and sticky or if any of his men followed behind him. He ran down the streets until he came up to the burning crater that had once been Remmy's camp. Tommy panted in the rain staring at the destruction. Not a voice could be heard. They were all dead. There was burning scorched rubble everywhere.

"Sir?" Sisemore asked, having just run up to his side. His face was white and his eyes wide with shock and horror. "Who...?" Was all Sisemore said before their heads turned towards the screaming engines of jets above them.

"Get down!" Tommy yelled with all his might, even as he only crouched in the growing mud with the heat of his burning comrades behind him. He followed the jets with his eyes. There were two. And they had American flags painted on their noses. _Fuck_. Another building behind them exploded in debris and flames. The concussion of the sound nearly deafened them.

"Are those?" Sisemore yelled in astonishment. Tommy nodded grimly. Tommy got to his feet and started running towards the house they had camped in. He came to the door just in time for Manny to come peeling out from around a corner and McKnight rushing, half dressed, out of the house.

"Hernandez, I want you up on the..." His words were drowned out by another explosion on the edge of town. They were trying to flatten the place. "Waving the flag. They don't know we are here." Tommy finished. "McKnight, set off flares, get the gear and meet us at the north end of town on the other side of that farm house. Sisemore, go with him."

"Where are you going?" Manny asked, brown eyes wide. Tommy had never seen him scared like this and it made his stomach sink. Tommy and Manny both knew that it wasn't likely that they would make it out of this. Tommy went into the house as another explosion went off nearby. Tommy barely flinched as he pulled out the other flag they carried. He got frustrated by his hand not cooperating with his orders. He looked down at it to see a bleeding mass. _When did that happen? The window. _Cursing, he ripped up a discarded tee shirt and wrapped his hand.

"I'm gonna go look for Galtine." Tommy said before setting off down the mud full streets. As he ducked and dodged the flying debris from around him, he jogged towards where Galtine was supposed to be patrolling. Tommy was a few yards away when the building exploded, sending him ass over tea kettle in the mud.

"Hey you dumb fuckers! We are right here! You sons of bitches!" Tommy screamed at the jets as they banked to hit the town again. The flag in his hands was smeared with the mire as Tommy tried to wave it in the blustering wind created by the burning inferno of the building, only to have it slip out of his hands and fly into the flames. Tommy blinked slowly. _We are all gonna burn. Like that flag_. Tommy barely flinched at the sound of another explosion behind him. There was a surreality to the situation. _We are all gonna die_. _And it's my fault_.

Tommy turned and started walking back towards where he could hear Manny shouting at the sky from the top of a roof. Buildings exploded around him and none of it mattered. _It's ok. We are all gonna go home and it's all gonna be ok. I'll get to see Ma soon. _

Tommy snapped out of it as a whistling went past him and the house in front of him disappeared in a cloud of flames and dirt. Tommy shielded himself behind a crumbling wall as the jets screamed above. Tommy waited for the bricks to stop falling before running for the north end of the Afghan town. Tommy could see the guys up ahead through the streets.

Manny was standing on what was left of the beams of the farm house roof, waving the American flag with all his might, yelling at the top of his lungs as if they could hear him. Sisemore and McKnight looked like they were doing jumping jacks, waving their arms and yelling. Sisemore was flipping off one plane as more buildings fell. Their fatigues were covered in mud and particles of bricks.

Tommy got within about fifty yards of the farm house. His last three mens' faces lit up with recognition that he was there. The stormy smoky clouds parted for a moment just at the jets went over. Manny was caught at the top of the farmhouse in a sliver of golden morning sunlight just before he was engulfed in flames, smoke and dirt. Tommy had taken one step forward and opened his mouth to yell at them to get down, only to have his mouth fill with dirt. Something hard and sharp hit him in the side of the temple and he dropped to the ground in a daze, his last views were of the mangled remains of his brother's in arms scattered around in the sand.

* * *

Slipknot - Dead Memories

"Sitting in the dark, I can't forget, Even now, I realize the time I'll never get, Another story of the bitter pills of fate, I can't go back again, I can't go back again, But you asked me to love you and I did, Traded my emotions for a contract to commit, And when I got away I only got so far, The other me is dead, I hear his voice inside my head...Dead memories in my heart..."

"Tommy!" Noemi said, shaking him. Tommy gasped awake, wide eyed and confused, yelling for people she didn't know. She propped him up and slid in behind him, pulling him against her chest, cradling his head amongst her breasts and arms. She gripped his heaving body with her knees as he continued to yell, tears starting to stream down his face.

"Ssshhhhh, I got you." She said, trying not to get wrapped up in the anguish that came from his mouth. He stopped struggling as much but his heaving cries didn't. He was shaking and gasping for breath around the words he was babbling. She caressed the side of his face and he willingly turned in her arms to curl himself around her more. She discreetly wiped at her own tears that leaked out in response to the heart breaking agony he seemed to be in. He had his face buried against her breast howling in pain and squeezing the life out of her hips where he had wrapped his arms around her.

"I left them. How could I just leave them? They were my responsibility." He croaked against her. She just carded her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck and tried to calm him.

"Tell me what happened." The words came out of Noemi's mouth before she knew she had said them. She felt the heavy man curled up against her stiffen. "Tell me what happened." She repeated to him. He shook his head and she could feel more hot tears soak her tank top. She stroked his head. "Trust me. You need to get it out."

"You wouldn't understand." He growled. She looked down at what she could see of his face. His eyes were squeezed shut as though it would keep the visions out.

"Who is Gerry?" She asked. It had been one of the names he had repeated over and over. When he had yelled the name, it was one that didn't hold as much anguish as 'Manny' did. "Come on Tommy. You can tell me." She cooed to him while soothingly stroking his head, neck, and shoulders. She waited and waited. She wondered if he had fallen back to sleep when he finally answered.

"Gerry Sisemore was a man in my unit. Had known him since after boot camp." Tommy said in a whisper, almost as if he was afraid that to utter the words. Slowly the stories poured out of him as he lay between her legs, head on her chest, listening to her heart beat.

Noemi learned more about the men that Tommy had known in his unit than she knew about Tommy himself. Noemi learned that Sisemore had been a prankster of the greatest proportions, having once put Nair in Tommy's shampoo because he had reprimanded him. She could hear the smile in his voice as he told her stories about the craziness that Sisemore would get into. She could feel his cheeks tighten when he told especially funny tales and did not get offended when Noemi chuckled even if it made Tommy's head bounce up and down on her chest.

Tommy told her about how McKnight could stitch anybody up better than any medic he knew. It had been from growing up on a dairy farm in Ohio somewhere. Said he liked the guy. He was quiet and kept his head in battle. More tears leaked out of his eyes when he told her that he wished he had known him better and that he wished he could go back and take away the moment when he had shouted at him.

When Noemi prompted Tommy to tell her about Manny, he clammed up again. She could tell he was fighting off more tears and his voiced cracked here and there as he told her about his best friend. Noemi knew that the story would not end well but it still didn't keep her from crying with him while he told her about how his men died.

"It was my fault. I made them stay. If we had just left like McKnight suggested, they would all be alive."

"Tommy, you did what you were trained to do. It isn't your fault."

"But I shouldn't have left them." He argued.

"Maybe not, but you said yourself that you think you got hit in the head. If you had a concussion, you wouldn't have been thinking straight."

"I was thinking that if I just walked out into the desert that maybe God would see that I had suffered enough and kill me." Tommy said in an empty voice. Noemi looked down at him to see him staring blankly into the distance. "Woulda used my pistol if it hadn't been jammed with mud." He whispered. Noemi pressed her lips together and tried not to think about him looking down the barrel of his own gun all alone in a foreign country.

"How did you get here?" She asked softly, trying to get him off the subject of him contemplating his own death. Tommy sighed and seemed to come back to reality.

"You would be surprised at how easy it is to get faked documents and passports." He whispered. He fidgeted before sighing. "I'm covered in sweat." His shirt had long since dried but Noemi could feel a crustiness to it that she doubted was comfortable. She helped him strip off the shirt before he collapsed back against her. He closed his eyes and even though Noemi could tell by his breathing he wasn't asleep, he feigned it.

* * *

Tell me what you think!

Also, if any of you are interested, tell me which character you feel is most like yourself or someone you know. I'm curious.

Sorry I jumped on you guys last time. I forget that not everyone has nothing to do but read stuff online all day. Lol. Seems like everyone liked the ad campaign descriptions. I am glad so many of you could really picture them because I truly wish they were real.


	24. Chapter 24

Ok so here's the thing: Bottom line, I haven't been writing much. It's a toss up between not feeling much inspiration and being busy with being crafty. And I don't mean being sketchy. I mean like making placemats and curtains and starting on my first quilt! I'm so excited. I have no idea what I am doing but its fun and I can't wait for it to be done so I can enjoy the finished product. I have also been busy cooking two meals a day using an iron skillet and making new recipes. So thats why my updates have been lax. I haven't been writing. I knew this would happen, that's why I usually like to wait until I am done with the whole thing before starting posting. But Mals convinced me other wise :D . No critisism ;D.

Ok, so I can't tell you when I will be updating next. I will try to type out a bunch of chapters this week but no promises. I am still in the process of thinking out my plot too and things are changing so bare with me. I love reviews, they help me feel inspired.

And something to all those young people out there who don't have jobs: Take this time to learn life skills, like I am. Don't wait til you have a husband and kids breathing down your neck to learn how to properly do laundry and cooking. If you don't have someone to help you like I do, don't wait until you don't have time to screw up like my mom did when she was young. If you need help with recipes or cooking tips or anything house related, PM me. I am glad to help. I am young and I understand that not everyone is getting the chance to learn how to run a household without being out on your own.

* * *

Dropkick Murphy's - Rose Tattoo

"...I drew the tales of many lives, And wore the faces of my own, I had these memories all around me, So I wouldn't be alone, Some may be from showing up, Others are from growing up, Sometimes I was so messed up and didn't have a clue, I ain't winning no one over, I wear it just for you, I've got your name written here, In a rose tattoo..."

The sun was just starting to come up when Noemi woke again. She was on her side and could feel Tommy Conlon's arm on her thigh, though that was the only part of him in contact with her. She could sense him close but his even breaths and light snores told her he was asleep. She sighed in decadent sleepiness and opened her eyes. She gave a little smile at the view that welcomed her. The dawn sun shone through her curtains on them.

Noemi tucked her arm under one head. Tommy's left shoulder was towards her as he lay on his back with the comforter pushed down past his waist. She traced the dark lines of his Madonna and Child tattoo on his tricep and deltiod. She lightly ran her fingers over the life-like lines that made up the woman's face and wondered at his reasoning for getting that sealed on his skin for all eternity. Her gut told her it was for his mother but she would not know for sure without asking. She traced it up to the graffiti like arrows and swirls on his shoulder. She couldn't feel the lines of the inked skin of the Madonna but she could feel the texture change in his skin from the heavy black lines. She knew he had a tribal scorpion thing on his left shoulder blade, though she couldn't see it at the moment. The sight of the Chinese dragon on the underside of his arm was also hidden from her despite her knowing that it hid there.

Tommy sighed in his sleep as though her touch was calming and let his head fall in her direction. She was astounded at how young he looked in sleep. She knew from his health reports from the UFC fight he did, that he would be 33 in October, though most days he had a look in his eyes that was twice that. She noted that the bruising around his nose and eyes from getting hit in the face with the double end bag were fading. _Just in time for tomorrow night's fight_.

Noemi propped herself up on her elbow to get a better look at the skin she rarely got to see. The fingers of her left hand seemed to have a mind of their own as the danced across the stubble of his chest hair and over to the slightly distorted tattoos on his right pec. She didn't take Tommy for a drama fan and so she was curious as to why he got two almost creepy drama masks, one smiling and the other weeping. The words 'Smile now' hung over the masks and 'Cry later' lay beneath in pretty cursive. Above that, Noemi traced a serial of numbers. She wondered who the numbers belonged to.

Her eyes then followed the pattern of his chest stubble from where it made a 'T' across his pecs to where it narrowed down his belly that rose and fell with his sleeping breaths. She could just barely see the black letters that were scrawled in old english text across his right hip. Her hand reached out to trace the letters 'sw' but she stopped herself. _What are you doing? _

It was then that she noticed how her hand hovered over the morning erection that barely tented the mussed comforter. She wanted to pull her hand away but it was as though her hormones had turned into metal and his junk was made of magnets. Her breath rushed out in shallow pants and she could feel a tingling across her chest and between her legs. His sleepy groan woke her from her trance. She yanked her hand back and slowly got out of bed. She tried to ignore how his calloused palm scraped delightfully across her thigh as she slipped out from under his arm.

She pulled on some shorts she had left laying near her bed and snatched up a bra and tee while she made her way to the bathroom. She chastised herself all through getting dressed in more acceptable clothes, brushing her hair and teeth, and washing her face. She went out into the living room and made herself tea, hoping the soothing vanilla and chamomile would settle her nerves. Being aroused and annoyed did not make for a good combination.

She took notice of the time on the microwave and sighed. It was almost five and she knew that neither she nor Tommy had gotten good enough sleep. She picked up her phone and called Paddy.

"Hey, uh, Tommy didn't sleep good so I am calling off the training today." She said quietly and with little preamble. Paddy was quiet on the other line for a while.

"What? But you can't." Paddy grumbled. She could hear the resistance in his voice. It set her hackles on end and she scowled.

"Yes, I can." She growled back.

"Look here, girly, I am the trainer..." Paddy's snarling voice was cut off by Noemi losing her temper.

"No! You look here! I am the manager in case you have forgotten. I can understand it slipping your mind every once in a while, considering I am not actually paying you for the job, but you work for me. I call the shots. Not you. If I say he is staying home, he is staying the fuck home. End of conversation." Noemi snarled viciously into the phone. "I just thought I would be generous enough to tell you before you drove over and wondered where he was." She told him snidely with her face wrenched up in a snarl. Noemi did not hear anything immediately in response so she hung up on Paddy and tossed her phone on the futon next to her. She tried to take a calming breath and sip her tea when she felt eyes on her.

Tommy stood there with a shuttered expression on his face. He held his tee shirt from last night in his hands before him, likely to hide the morning stiffie he was still sporting. Noemi fought to keep her eyes from looking. He was leaning against the wall in the opening of the hallway.

"Go to bed Tommy." Noemi told him tiredly. She did not want to fight with him. She hadn't intended to fight with Paddy and now she was regretting it. Fighting with Tommy's trainer would get her nowhere and Paddy was supposed to be on her side. She rubbed her face._ I am always snippy when I don't sleep good. I owe him an apology. _Tommy stared at her for a moment, their eyes locked to one another.

"You left." Tommy said. Noemi blinked at him before nodding.

"Helping you past nightmares is one thing. Us sharing a bed is another." Noemi told him. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Ain't no different." Tommy replied.

"Yes, yes it is. To me it is. God damn it. I am not one of those kinds of girls, Tommy." She told him exasperatedly. The guilt was eating at her. Tommy frowned at her.

"What kind of girls?" His eyes were narrowed and she could see the anger building in him. His shoulders were tightening and it reminded her of how a turtle hides in its shell. _He hides in his shoulders. Curls in, ready for the blow_. Noemi sighed.

"I'm not the kind of girl that dates one guy and sleeps in a bed with another. It's not fair to Fen." Noemi said. She grimaced inside at the look of betrayal that flashed in his eyes for a nanosecond.

"Ah, yes. Poor little Fenroy." Tommy snarled before swinging into his room. He slammed the door and Noemi crumbled in on herself. She put her head in her hands and asked herself how it had gone so wrong. _How did I end up here, being pushed and pulled between two men? _She had always been very careful in her relationships in the past that things like this never happened. She had always been careful to make sure she was not giving off the wrong signals to guys and that she stayed emotionally faithful to the men she was with.

_And one Tommy Conlon threw that on its head_. She knew she cared for Tommy and his well being but she was sure that it ended at his physical and metal health. She knew that she had a primal attraction to him but what woman wouldn't. She couldn't afford to have it be any more than that.

And Fenroy was such a nice guy. She had laughed and felt so comfortable around him. As though they had known each other for years. They told the same jokes and liked similar things. Fenroy's best friend, Joe Bones, reminded her of Kevin in the antics they would get into. She could see things progressing with Fenroy comfortably and them getting along without a single fight. But he was missing the thing that set her blood on fire. She took a deep breath and told herself that it would come with time. That she needed to be diligent to the path she had chosen.

The one where she was the nosy bossy manager to Tommy and the fun girlfriend to Fenroy. And never let those paths get tangled. She would force herself to forget her attraction to Tommy and think about her gentle affection and growing friendship to Fenroy.

Anything else was likely to destroy all that she had built.

* * *

"Just try a pair and let's go home." Noemi was about to grab the nearest pair of men's dress shoes and clobber Tommy with them. She rubbed at her eyebrow and hoped that the tightness there would not turn into a tension headache. They were shopping, at Noemi's insistence, for properly fitting clothes for business deals and press conferences that did not include sneakers, track pants, or tee shirts. He had been moping and being a silent brat the whole time. His whole body language screamed 'I don't want to be here and you can't make me like it'.

She held in her arms three long sleeve button down shirts with corresponding ties, three pairs of dress pants, and a handful of dress socks. She had started out, trying to get him to pick colors he liked but he would just stand there and stare blankly at her. She had finally given up and started grabbing colors she thought would look good on him. She had made him go figure out what size would fit and still fit when September came around. She once again tried to have him choose colors of pants but he only looked at her with that blank checked out stare that only changed to his other expression which was similar to that of a teenage boy being tortured.

Tommy finally made a grab for a pair of men's glossy black dress shoes that slipped on and were more casual than dressy. He lifted them up with a questioning brow and Noemi nodded. He slipped off his sneaker and tried on the shoe, nodding when he decided it would do.

"Finally. Alright, lets go." Noemi huffed, not waiting for him to take the shoe off and put his other back on. She headed for the nearest cashier as he quickly caught up. "You know, this would have been so much easier if you had just helped." She complained while shoving the pile of clothes into his arms and looked at him with an expression that said 'You are paying and god help you if you argue'.

"Ah, yeah, cause being your personal Ken-doll is so much fun." Tommy snarked back. There was a icy expression in his eyes that she brushed off. Noemi ignored the looks they were getting from the other customers and the cashier that was ringing someone up in front of them.

"Well, it's not exactly my fault that the last time you went clothes shopping you were 12." Noemi snarled back. Tommy scoffed and rolled his eyes. He put his pile on the counter and gave a polite smile to the woman behind it, who blushed and smiled. "Just be glad I didn't pick anything out that was pink." Noemi groused.

"You would have been walking home then." Tommy growled under his breath. Noemi crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip with an astonished look on her face.

"And are you forgetting who's car it is that you would be driving home in?" Noemi didn't want an answer and Tommy acted like he hadn't even heard her. "The answer is _my_ car." Tommy paused in the process of swiping his card and turned slowly to look at her. He took what would have been a threatening step towards her and stared her straight in the eyes with an angry intensity. Noemi noticed that that earthy tang about him was back. She wondered what the scent on him was since it seemed to linger around him at odd times.

"I am not your faggot play toy to be used and abused as you please. I am not Kevin and I am not Fenroy. But I_ have _had enough." Tommy growled in her face. His eyes were black like they were before a fight and Noemi felt a sliver of fear flash in her gut for a second. She could still remember how much it hurt to get hit by Jake. Tommy turned back around as though dismissing her, ignoring the pale face of the woman bagging his purchases. Noemi still stood with her spine straight and was not going to be cowed by his show of temper, despite the warning looks the woman was giving her. Tommy grabbed his receipt and snatched up the bag of clothes before swinging out of the store, Noemi following silently.

The car ride home was filled with tense silence.

* * *

Noemi sat in the front seat of Paddy's Oldsmobile as they drove to Jersey City, New Jersey for Tommy's fight. She had her laptop on her legs and was typing away at an email to Mr. Caden at Revgear. They had sent her designs on the products that Tommy would be endorsing and she was weighting in on the options they had given her. She was thankful for her portable Wi-Fi and when Paddy had asked her how it worked she just smiled and told him that even she didn't know. Kevin had set her up with it when she was staying at his place and when he had explained how it worked, she had checked out after too much 'nerd speak'. She put the final touches on it, telling them that a red and black theme would be good and absolutely no military themes. They had tried and she had to respect that they didn't know what a sore subject it was with Tommy. Which meant they didn't know how the idea for green camo gloves printed with block font would effect him. Thankfully she had the wherewith all to look at the email without him.

She sighed and looked over her shoulder at the man curled up on the back seat asleep. Yesterday had not been a good day for either of them. It had been emotionally taxing from the nightmares, Tommy telling her about the guys, the fight over them sleeping in a bed, the shopping trip, and the fight over the shopping trip. It had been too much. They still hadn't said more than a few words to each other.

She wanted to call off the fight. He didn't look good. His skin was sickly looking and appeared clammy. Under his eyes was dark with insomnia rings and there was a hollowness to his expressions that suggested he was mentally far away from his current location. She worried about him. He hadn't eaten dinner that she knew of and hadn't eaten breakfast either. She had asked Paddy and he had just growled something about making weight and shrugged. But she had seen the look of uncertainty in Paddy's eyes. He couldn't fool her. He knew something was wrong with Tommy and wasn't telling her. She was too tired to start a fight with the older man so she let it go.

Her eyes went to the paper coffee cup in Tommy's hands. He was laying on his back with his hands holding the cup on his chest and his knees cramped up towards the ceiling despite the size of the car. She knew he did not drink coffee often and if the silent interaction between Tommy and Paddy was any clue, coffee was not in that cup. She had noticed that earthy tang about Tommy again today. It had been present all week but nothing about his behavior seemed that off. She wrote it off as the smell of old sweat. _Could be a lot worse. Kinda reminds me of how Daddy smelled when we read in front of the fireplace after dinner_.

"He's fine." Paddy grumbled from the driver's seat. Noemi turned back around and stared blankly at the road ahead of them. They were a couple of hours away from Jersey still.

"Don't lie to me Paddy. I know he is not ok."

"He will snap out of it when he gets in the cage."

"He isn't _here_, Paddy, and we don't know what will happen when he _does_ come out of it. I am not a professional and all Kevin told me was to be careful and get a doc on it." Noemi sighed and bit at a fingernail while staring out the side window. "He is over _there_ and god knows what's going on that we can't see." She murmured. She hated feeling so helpless. She didn't know what to do to help him. Well, she did know what to do to help him but none of them could afford it. _If we can just get him through Sparta maybe we can talk him into getting help. Get Frank, me, Kevin, Brendan, and maybe Paddy to intervene. I just hope he can make it that long. Hopefully we have seen the worst of it_.

* * *

Hope no one is too offended by Tommy's comment. Figured a blue-collar raised ex-marine would say something like that if he was pissed. I did warn you guys a few A/N's ago so I expect you guys to recognize that.

Read and Review. Or PM me. I will do shout outs to those who do next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

Ok, so I was going to explain, in an author's note, why Noemi was snippy (and apparently bitchy and annoying), but I thought to myself "Why should I when they didn't read the words I wrote explaining things?" So I am just going to do a brief thing in case I was to vague for a couple of people.

1. Noemi didn't sleep hardly at all. I can't be the only one who gets snippy when they don't sleep.

2. Noemi immediately felt bad for snapping at Paddy, though in my opinion he deserved a little dressing down.

3. She is a 24yo woman surrounded by headstrong men who think THEY are in control. She has no experience. Can you really blame her for needing to assert her dominance over them?

4. And yes she was being a little snotty with Tommy but come on! He was being a dick.

Ok, I think I am done now. Any more complaints I need to address before we go? No? Good. Hopefully this next chapter will redeem her in the eyes of her critics.

* * *

"Hey, Paddy, a moment?" Noemi gestured behind her with a thumb. Paddy gave a nod and put down the bag of ice he had been fiddling with while Tommy lay on his back in a corner of the locker room, staring blankly at the ceiling. If it hadn't been for his chest moving, Paddy and Noemi would have thought he had been turned to stone. Paddy slowly heaved himself from the folding metal chair they had allowed him to use and grimaced at the creaking in his bad knees. He slowly shuffled to the other side of the door where Noemi stood waiting with an unsure expression on her face. Paddy noticed that her lips were redder from her chewing at them since they had gotten to the event.

"Hey, uh, I just wanted to apologize for the other day." She said and Paddy frowned. "When I snapped at you on the phone." Paddy nodded and soundlessly 'ahh'ed with a nod. "I am sorry I snapped. I shouldn't have. I mean we are working together on this. And I want us to be a partnership." Paddy hid his smile at her awkward speech and how she kept shifting her weight on her heels. Paddy held his hands up with a gentle smile to halt her.

"Look, I didn't take it personally and you did have a point. I'm used to taking control of things. I am used to taking orders from men my age, not girls old enough to be a granddaughter." Paddy tried not to get his hackles up when she folded her arms across her chest and snorted at him.

"Paddy, I get it. Really, I do. But I just need you to remember that I am in charge here. You can speak your piece but that doesn't mean I will listen and I won't have you bullying me. Plain as that." She told him firmly with a matter of fact shrug of her shoulders. "So, I am sorry I snapped at you, but I meant what I said."

Paddy nodded at her and went to turn back into the locker room when her hand on his arm stopped him. He could hear the crowd getting riled up. It was almost time for the fight. He looked into her striking amber eyes and saw worry hardened by authority.

"You know what is going on with him and I expect you to be honest with me. I know you don't think I should be in his business but when he signed that contract he made it my business. If you don't want to involve me, then involve yourself. Whatever it is that he is doing, do something about it. Before I do, because god knows it won't be pretty if I get involved. I have too much on my hands with RevGear and Riley, I don't need you ignoring what needs to be done." Noemi told him. "You know what's going on and I am going to go out on a limb and trust you know what you are doing. Don't let me down." Paddy nodded and swung into the locker room. He stared at Tommy laying motionless on the floor.

Paddy twitched at the thought of how much of a hurricane she would be if she found out that Tommy was drinking and they had kept it from her.

* * *

_Crack! _Tommy blinked a few times feeling a fog clear from his brain. Noemi was crouched in front of him smacking him on the cheek and yelling at him.

"Are you here? Are you with me?" Her brows were furrowed. She looked both worried and mad. Tommy nodded as his eyes scanned his surroundings. _When did I get here? Where is here? Would have sworn I was in Iraq not two seconds ago. _Noemi tapped him on the cheek again and pain blossomed from it. He winced but it helped him focus. "Hey, stay with me!" She got closer to him and talked to him without her lips moving. "You're in a smoker fight in Jersey. And you're getting your ass kicked 'cause you won't fight back. The fuck is going on?" She growled.

"Uh," Tommy answered and looked around. He caught movement from over her shoulder and saw a young middle eastern looking man looking eager to get his gloves on him. "He looks like that kid." Tommy mumbled. Noemi smacked him again and he realized he was getting sucked back into his head.

"He is not who ever you think he is. Look at me!" She got in his face and he could concentrate on nothing but her burning amber eyes. "You are going to get up and you are going to put that little bastard in his place, you got me?!" Her words cleared out much of the fog and his head started to clear more. "You are not coming out of this cage until you are covered in his blood. Do. You. Understand. Me?" She snarled viciously. The blood hungry beast in his chest jumped to life and clawed to get out at her words. The memories of how soothing it felt to hit something living was coming back to the forefront of his brain.

"Yeah." He growled. Noemi searched his eyes and face for a while before nodding solemnly. She stood up and stared down at where he was seated on a small stool.

"Get your fucking ass to work and end him." She said with a glimmer of violence in her eyes and Tommy loved it. He cracked a grin as she shoved his mouth piece at him. He stood and she snatched the stool out from under him. She gave a cold nod to the ref before swinging out of the caged arena and to where Pop stood, watching.

"You ready?" The ref asked, pointing at him. Tommy brought his gloves up and stared at the torso of his opponent. _He is not that little boy you killed. It's all in your head_. He told himself before lunging forward and aiming lighting strike fast punches.

* * *

Noemi held her breath as she watched Tommy tear through the eastern kid in front of him. He punched him out in seconds, just like usual. She let her breath out in relief that he was finally acting a little more normally. She had her hand up to her mouth and was nibbling at a nail, not biting through, just pinching it with her teeth._ Can I actually do this? Can I look in Tommy's eyes and hide how much I worry? To lie to him? Will he choke at Sparta? Will I be able to pull him out of it every time? How much longer will I be able to be strong for him before I break? _A large meaty hand came to rest on her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. She flinched a little and turned to see Paddy trying to calm her and being awkward about it. She twitched her lips at him and turned back to watch Tommy stalk around the cage with less than his usual enthusiasm.

"You are hiding things from me, Paddy." Noemi said over the roar of the crowd. Noemi watched as Tommy wiped away the blood streaking out of the corner of his lip from the blow he received to his jaw. She could see the bruises darkening on his skin already. "Does it have anything to do with what just happened?" Noemi asked without looking at the man.

"No." Paddy grumbled in response. Noemi nodded and turned to meet Tommy outside the cage door, letting the old man's hand slowly fall from her shoulder. _Whatever it is, let it go. Trust in Paddy. He is here for you and his son. _Noemi walked up to Tommy with the patching up kit and helped him wipe the blood from his face and start applying ice to where he was swelling. She fought to keep herself impassive in the face of his swelling eyes and jaw. She knew he was hurting and would be in a bad way tomorrow when the bruising really set in but it was his mind that worried her the most.

"You ok? Can you do the next three? We can back out, it's alright." She offered to him. She was reassured by the flare of icy fire in his eyes at her suggestion. He shook his head and more of his resolved fighting mind set came over him. She could see in his eyes that he was in the present now. She nodded and smiled. "You destroy them then." She growled at him and watched him grin viciously back at her with the twinkle of violence in his blackened eyes. _Be strong for him. He needs it._

* * *

Noemi had the patching up kit in one hand and Tommy's paper work under her arm as she walked across the near empty parking lot towards Paddy's car. Tommy was already lounging in the back and Paddy was just waiting on her to finish up before they left. The night was clear but still held the chill of winter even though they were over half way through March. Her phone rang and vibrated in her back pocket. She kept walking toward the Oldsmobile while she answered it.

"Noemi," She said. She hadn't bothered to looked at the caller I.D. before speaking. There was odd breathing coming from the speaker and Noemi frowned. "Hello?" She asked, starting to get a little creeped out and pissed off. _Better not be Kevin trying to creep me out again. _

"Mi," Frank's voice said, but it wasn't a tone she had heard in his voice for many years. Noemi's stomach dropped out of her body and she stood stalk still. Frank wasn't much for calling her by her childhood nickname. He usually only reserved its use for special occasions, so Noemi knew it was serious. Especially when paired with the dead hollowness in his voice. She mentally ran though possible scenarios where something bad could have happened.

"Frank. What's wrong?" She asked. She could hear a cacophony of voices in the back ground but she couldn't make any of them out.

"Mi." His voice cracked a little and Noemi's heart started to break before she even knew what had happened. "It's Jessa." His voice cracked again and she could sense his pain. _Oh, fuck_.

"Where are you?" Noemi went straight into taking control of the situation. _Be strong_. Half of her was panicking and screaming 'no' while the other half told her that Frank couldn't handle this on his own. _Keep it together_. For all his strength in the cage, he did not deal well with real life trauma.

"Mercy Hospital." He said hollowly and Noemi could hear a sniffle coming from over the phone.

"Oh fuck." Noemi whispered. Her brain ran though many things in a short period of time. It seemed like hours but it was more like nanoseconds. _My brother needs me now_. She started walking back towards the car with new purpose. "I am in Jersey right now. I will be there in a couple of hours. Hold it together until then." She hung up on him and jogged in her heels to the car. She wrenched the door open, sat down and slammed it closed harder than she probably needed. She turned to stare at Paddy. "Take me to Philly." She told him.

"What's goin' on?" Tommy asked from the back seat, his full bottom lip swollen from a hit he took that slurred his words some. She turned around in her seat while Paddy made his way to the nearest highway.

"Jessa's in the hospital and Frank needs me. Paddy is going to drop me off in Philly and you are going home." She said firmly. Tommy closed his mouth at the hard tone in her voice and the fire in her eyes.

"How are you gonna get to the Burgh?" Tommy asked dumbly.

"I'll figure it out." She replied.

She fidgeted all though the drive to Philly, even barked at Paddy to drive faster a couple of times.

* * *

"I am looking for Jessa Campana." Noemi said at the first desk she saw. She knew she looked harried but she didn't think she warranted the wide eyed stare she got from the woman behind the desk. Noemi impatiently stood waiting for the woman to finish typing in the name and getting her the room information.

Noemi stood with her arms crossed in the hospital building looking around for something to do. Hospitals made her queasy, this one especially. The smell of the cleaners and the empty echo of the halls never failed to bring back memories of Mom laying in a bed after more failed trials to get her uterine cancer under control. Her choosing to die rather than have the doctors take what she thought made her a woman. Noemi rubbed hands up and down her arms trying to warm the instinctual chill away.

"Room 245 B. It is on the second floor and you will be looking for Suite 1786. Once you get to Suite 1786 you will need to check in at the front desk before they will let you see her." Noemi gave a half hearted smile before striding away.

Her heart raced and her blood pounded in her ears while she went meandering through the near empty hallways. She couldn't imagine what Frank was going through. This was his fear. Losing her. Like they lost Mom and Daddy. She didn't want Frank to go back to those dark days where he drowned himself in work until he couldn't anymore.

* * *

"Frank?" Noemi asked in a whisper peaking her head around the door that the nurse had shown her to. It was well into the early morning hours, somewhere around 3 or 4 in the morning. It had taken a lot of bitching and complaining to get them to let her back here but she had managed it. Noemi's eyes scanned the darkened room as she slowly closed the door behind her. She held her heels in one hand and tiptoed quietly across the cold industrial floors. She had taken them off in the waiting room.

The only light came from a dim lamp in the corner of the room. There were plenty of monitoring machines but they flashed numbers silently. Noting blood pressure, heart rate and things of that nature. From an IV stand hung multiple bags of fluids that Kevin would know, though Noemi recognized one as blood. Jessa lay under a pile of white blankets looking too pale and very sickly. She lay still and asleep posed with her head slightly propped up and her arms above the covers at her sides. She had a hospital gown pulled over her with little green and blue triangles on it. Her bedraggled blond hair was smoothed around her on the pillow.

Noemi quietly put her bag and heels down on the floor by the door, out of the way should any one come in. She walked slowly towards her brother who didn't acknowledge her presence.

Frank sat in an uncomfortable looking chair at her bedside staring hollowly at the wall where a catholic cross hung. He sat still as a statue in navy blue plaid pajama pants and a white tee shirt that had smears of blood on them, including a smudged hand print on his chest. He was wearing the slippers he wore around the house that Noemi had gotten for him three Christmases ago on his feet and no socks. One pocket bulged with what was likely his wallet and keys. His hair stood on end messily and he had dried tear tracks on his face. He had an expression in his eyes like that of a shell shocked soldier.

Noemi walked over and stood by him, reaching a hand out to his shoulder. She felt him flinch at the touch of her hand but still didn't move his gaze from the wall. Noemi sighed and crouched by his knees, trying to get into his line of sight. Noemi bit her lip as tears crept into her eyes. _No, don't cry. He needs you to be strong_. She was worried about Jessa but she was now becoming more worried about Frank. She hadn't seen that dead look in his eyes since Mom died. She knew that Jessa wouldn't respond well to Frank being like this. He was her rock and she would need him.

"Frank," Noemi said softly and put her right palm to his cheek. She turned his head towards her and begged him to look her in the eyes. Frank's light brown eyes slowly shifted so that the defeated expression in them landed on her. Her eyes welled and she truly hoped that things were not as bad as they seemed. _Please, no, don't take her from him_. A little more awareness came to her brother's eyes as he gave her a sad watery smile.

"Mi." Frank croaked as the welling tears in his eyes over flowed and coursed down his angular face. Noemi launched herself forward and clasped Frank in her arms, telling herself that Frank needed her to be strong for him so that he could be strong for Jessa. She told her tears to suck themselves back into her eyes because she was not going to loose her cool around her brother while he needed her to be strong. Frank quietly wept on her shoulder for what felt like eternity but when things like this happen, every thing seems to move too slowly.

Noemi sat perched on the arm of Frank's chair, her arms wrapped around his shoulders while they both watched Jessa's chest rise and fall with even breaths. They had been sitting that way for a while when Noemi turned to Frank.

"You ok?" She whispered while stroking his hair back, which only made the coarse strands stand on end more. He looked so much like the pictures of Daddy when he was younger. Especially the unruly almost black hair that stood straight out in all directions. She spotted a tiny cluster of greys at his temple and pressed her lips together despite her smile. Frank lifted his head from against her shoulder and looked at his baby sister. He frowned at her.

"What happened?" Frank asked, his deep voice coming out a rasp.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Noemi asked with a raised eyebrow. Frank's lips almost twitched in amusement at her attitude but instead rubbed at a spot on her cheek, his thumb coming away with flakes of blood. She looked at her hands after seeing it. There was still some under her nails and around her cuticles.

"We were at a fight in Jersey. Just leaving when you called. Tommy got hit and I mopped him up. Must have smeared some on me." She said looking at her hands and remembering the bleeding eyebrow cut he had when she had slapped him to snap him out of it. She still didn't know how she felt about what happened. She had put those events in a corner and focused on what Frank would need from her.

"He ok?" Frank asked. Noemi nodded and they fell into silence again.

"She gonna be ok?" Noemi whispered as though afraid to ask in the quiet of the room and Jessa laying not feet from them. Noemi could feel Frank's chest heave next to her.

"They think so."

"What happened?" Noemi waited while Frank decided if he could answer or not.

"She miscarried." He choked out. Noemi brought her head from staring at his sleeping wife to stare at her brother.

"I didn't know you guys were trying."

"We weren't. Doc said she was maybe a month or two. We didn't know."

"Oh," Noemi said lamely.

"They said it was ectopic or something like that. There was blood everywhere." He whispered brokenly. "She woke me up and it was everywhere. I got her here and they took her in. Said she hemorrhaged and they had to do surgery. Didn't know she was anemic. Her blood wasn't gonna clot good."

"Shit," Noemi mouthed to herself. She took a deep breath and let the information sink in. "What about the baby?" Frank shook his head.

"Between her body and where the docs said it was, she wasn't going to keep it. They cleaned it out the rest of the way and made sure she wasn't gonna bleed any more." Frank gave a shaky sigh and Noemi knew the tears were coming again. "You know how Daddy told us to never say never. That once we did we would find it in ourselves to want what we thought we didn't want."

"Yeah. I always thought he was talking about Mom." Noemi said wistfully, missing the wisdom that their father had.

"I know what he was saying now." Frank told Noemi while staring at his wife. "I thought I didn't want kids. I mean Jessa's great but I always thought that kids weren't for me. Brendan loves his but I didn't know what to do with them when we visited." Frank paused and took a deep breath. "When the doctors told me she was pregnant, I was happy. I didn't know what to think but I was happy. Jessa is a girl that deserves children. She would make a great mother. But then they told me that she had lost it and I mourned for what I didn't know I wanted." Frank gave a sad smile and rubbed at his nose. "I warned her when we got married that I didn't want kids. Now I do and we don't even know if she still can." Noemi took a deep breath and pulled her brother's head to her shoulder.

"We will figure it out. We will all figure it out and it will all be as it should be." She told him, hoping it would help.

"You sound more like Mom each and every day." Frank mumbled before relaxing against her with a heavy sigh. Noemi gave him a squeeze across his shoulders. Sometimes she thought that Frank missed Mom more than her but then she thought about all the years she missed out on having her there with her. _No, they missed Mom just the same_. The difference was that Noemi had long ago accepted the fact that people die and it was a part of life to lose those you love.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked softly while staring at Jessa's sleeping form. She hoped she woke up soon.

"I don't know." Frank huffed darkly. Noemi squeezed him again, knowing he needed the reassurance. His answer to her said a lot about what he was thinking. He was lost.

"I can think of a few things I can do." Noemi rubbed his deltoid when she heard his sigh of relief. Noemi smiled at how ironic it was for the baby sister to be the one to take care of the older brother, but it was what they had done for years. Noemi was always making sure Frank ate and slept and stayed in bed when he was sick. All those years after Daddy died, Noemi had taken care of her brother more than he took care of her sometimes. Not to say that Frank did not soothe her from bad dreams or take her side in the conflicts that happened at school or feed her soup when she was sick, it was just that most of the time Noemi cared for Frank. _Just like Mom did_.

"I need your keys." Noemi said with her hand out. Frank stared at her with a frown.

"What about your car?"

"It's in Pittsburgh."

"Then how did you get here?" Frank asked dumbly while Noemi huffed playfully and rolled her eyes.

"Paddy drove us in his car. Dropped me off here on our way back." Noemi smiled at the dawning realization while he dug in his pockets for his keys. He dropped the heavy bundle into her hand.

"I think I kept some of your old clothes in a box in the basement if you want to change." Frank mumbled. Noemi nodded before getting up from her perch on his chair. She grabbed her bag and her heels from by the door.

"Call me if you think of anything or need something." Noemi watched Frank nod and give her a sad excuse for a reassuring smile. She smiled back, more at the thought that he was trying to reassure her than anything else. "She'll be ok. You'll see." Noemi said brightly, hoping that she was not lying to her brother. _God, please let me right. I couldn't bare it if I lied to him_. She didn't know anything about miscarriages, pregnancies, or anemia. But it was worth the brightening of hope in her brother's light brown eyes. She lifted her fingers from around his keys in a wave. "Love you." She mumbled awkwardly before leaving the hospital room.

Franks murmured 'Love you too, Mi.' made her heart clench in her chest and tears well in her eyes. Frank and her weren't much for verbally saying those words in normal conditions and she couldn't remember the last time her brother had said them back to her. Which made them all the more special as she walked quietly through the dim and silent hospital halls.

* * *

Read and Review! I need to know what you think and if I need to change things in the up coming chapters.


	26. Chapter 26

Ok, I think I may have jumped to conclusions too quick. I never got critisizing reviews before and this is my first somewhat successful FanFic, so I was a little panicky. I'll try not to get snappy next time, though in my panic that Noemi was becoming an unlikeable bitch, I made these scenes, which I think makes up for it.

It just dawned on me that I left you guys on a bit of a cliffhanger, still. This should help fix that.

I apologize for the not much Tommy. I will make it up to you guys later with some Tommy-smut. And I apologize for the lack of songs lately, none of the ones I know and like seemed to fit. So here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

Noemi gripped the rail in the elevator while she slipped her heels back on, waiting for the doors to close. She noticed some movement out of the corner of her eyes and watched as a middle aged gentleman in a tee and jeans scramble to get into the elevator before the doors closed. He was slightly out of breath but grinned at her. Noemi gave a weak smile to the stranger before going back to putting on her shoes. The elevator closed and started on its trip down. Noemi was bent down, fixing the buckle on the Mary Jane heels she wore, when the stranger sneezed 4 or 5 times in a row, not bothering to try to stifle it any more than a hand in front of his mouth and nose. Noemi froze. She would swear she could feel it on her. _Oh. My. God. He did not just sneeze on me. Please tell me he did not sneeze on me_. She told herself it was all her imagination. That she couldn't actually feel tiny specks of snot and saliva on her neck. _God knows what kind of plague he is infected with being in a hospital_. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before straightening.

The elevator dinged and Noemi jetted out. She took a deep breath and tried to shake off the desire to bathe in Purell. _Well, I probably have about a week before I'll start to get sick. Should have guessed that I would come down with something being in a hospital. It _is_ where people go when they are sick_. Noemi blew air out her lips in an effort to not let it get to her and for her to focus on what she needed to get done.

She got to the older green Land Rover that Frank inherited when Daddy passed. She unlocked to door and got in, putting her purse in the back seat to avoid getting dried bloody smears on it from the passenger seat. Noemi made a mental note to clean the seat before they took Jessa home. She didn't need the reminder of what happened.

The interior smelled like Drakkar Noir, Daddy's cologne. Noemi closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Even after all this time, it still smelled like him. She shook her self from memories of Daddy smiling at her asking if his little girl wanted an ice cream for on the way home.

Noemi started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Hey," Tommy said into the phone.

"Oh, did I wake you?" Noemi said, cringing. She leaned over and turned up the heater on the '82 vehcile while stopped at a red light. Philly was cold this morning and she didn't have a coat. The old heater just wasn't cutting through the chill in the car.

"I was napping on the couch. Got back an hour or two ago." Tommy said sleepily from around his swollen lip. "What's up?" He asked.

"I think Jessa's gonna be ok. Frank's sitting with her waiting for her to wake out of the anethesia and I am on the way to his house. He's really out of it." She added at the end, more to herself than to Tommy. She distracted herself with pulling away from the crosswalk and continuing down Philly's familiar streets, phone held to her ear.

"What happened?" Tommy asked with mild concern.

"Miscarriage gone bad. They didn't know."

"Shit," Tommy said. She could tell that he didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah, I know. Well, I should get off the phone before I get pulled over. I just wanted to check on you."

"You're driving?"

"Yeah." Noemi flicked on her blinker for a turn almost to prove to him that she was.

"Get off the damn phone before you get in a wreck. Or a ticket." Noemi could hear indistinct grumbling from the speaker on her cell that made her smile. _Almost sounds like he cares_.

"I'll be fine." She told him. There was a silent pause. "Are you ok?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yeah." He answered gruffly.

"You sure? I can come home." She offered.

"Naw, Frank needs you." Tommy said softly.

"Yeah, alright." She whispered. "You say the word and I'm home, ok? I know I jump your shit sometimes but..." Noemi trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"It's alright, Noemi." Tommy told her.

"You worry me sometimes." She said as she pulled into Frank's driveway and turned the engine off. "You and Paddy gonna be ok while I'm gone?"

"Yeah. We managed before you. We can manage a few days without you." Noemi smiled lightly at the teasing in his voice.

"Get some rest and take care of yourself. Call me if you need me. If you have a bad dream or something, ok?"

"Yeah." He said softly with a hint of warmth to his voice.

"Do I need to call Paddy and check in with him?" Nomei asked, wondering if she should check in with him too. _Does Tommy willingly talk to Paddy? _She wasn't sure. She hardly ever saw them talking more than barked orders and Tommy never talked about him like he did Brendan.

"Naw, I'll call him and let him know. How long you gonna be gone?"

"No more than a week. Probably just a couple of days. Get everything settled after Jessa comes back and help them out so she can rest. We will start your sessions with Fen when I get back."

"Alright. How you gonna get home?"

"I'll see if Kevin will drive me. If not I'll just rent a car." Noemi waited for more questions and when there weren't any she said her goodbye's along with reminders to rest and eat. He assured her he would do as she said before hanging up. Noemi took a moment to mentally switch topics before she got out of the car and went into her brother's house.

* * *

Noemi closed the front door behind her looking around her family home. She had been surprised when Jessa hadn't changed much of it from when her family lived in it. She was glad but surprised. She had asked Jessa why, one day after they were married. She told her that it just didn't need it. That she liked how it was.

The living room was the same creamy yellow and white that had been on the walls since Noemi could remeber, though Mom's blue and white gingham couch had been replaced with an earthy moss green sofa set. Jessa had painted the kitchen and replaced the golden oak cabinets, though Noemi couldn't blame her. The kitchen had needed updating for years. It was now a chic cream and esspresso theme with accents of stainless steel appliances. Noemi liked seeing the familiarity of her home while knowing that Jessa both appreciated the original and also making it her own home.

Noemi took a deep breath and headed for the basement. _Clothes and shower first_. She carefully went down the creaky steps in the dark before yanking on the cord that hung from the ceiling, turning on the bare light bulb. The yellowing light shone on stacks of boxes and the old brown pull out couch that had been in the den while she was growing up. The basement had creeped her out as a kid and still gave her the chills a little but she attrubuted it to the dank cold air that hung because of the unfinished concrete walls.

Noemi started looking through boxes until she found some of her old clothes from just after high school. She checked the sizes on a couple of shirts and some jeans before pulling them out. The clothes would be a tight fit but they should work for now. _Better than living in her work clothes for a few days_. She quickly ran to the store for some underwear that would fit since her body had changed since she had turned 18, before going back to the house for a well needed shower.

After she took a shower, brushed her teeth, and snacked on an apple from the fridge, she made a list of things that needed doing before Jessa came home. The first thing on the list was to change the sheets that had dinner plate sized spot of blood on them and the random smear, likely from Jessa trying to wake Frank and him panicking.

Noemi plugged her earbuds into her MP3 player and got to work washing laundry that had piled up, soaking sheets in solvent, washing dishes, and other normal household chores. Noemi hoped Jessa wouldn't be offened. It wasn't that their house was dirty. Noemi could tell by the lack of dust and the pristine white grout in the bathroom that Jessa kept a spotless house. She just wanted Jessa to have nothing to worry about when she came home and what could be better than someone doing your chores for you. That and Noemi couldn't help herself. She always cleaned when she was stressed and with Tommy's fight and Jessa, she needed the routine of cleaning.

It was a couple of hours later when her phone rang. She was in the proces of making a list of groceries that they needed so she could cook meals. The caller i.d. told her it was Frank.

"Hey, bro. How's it going?"

"She woke up." Frank told her without preamble. His tone was relieved but still tight. "The docs are just checking her over. Said they could let her go home tomorrow."

"Good." Noemi said with a sigh. "I'll head back over with a change of clothes for you guys."

"There's no rush, Noemi. I only called to let you know."

"I could make you guys some breakfast. You should eat and hospital food sucks." Noemi smiled as she got a chuckle from her brother.

"Just like Mom. The answer to everything was food. Miracle we both aren't huge with how she fed us." Frank said with a smile in his voice.

"Where do you think I learned it?" Noemi asked with a laugh. "Seriously though, I could make something real quick and bring it over." Noemi listened to her brother sigh good naturedly.

"How can I say no to you? Let me check with the docs that she can eat and I'll get back to you."

"Alright. She is gonna be fine." Noemi told him. She could still hear some of the worry in his voice.

"Yeah. I know." They said goodbye and hung up. Noemi sighed with her eyes closed._ It's gonna be ok_.

* * *

Noemi was greeted with gentle smiles when she slowly peaked her head around the door of the room Jessa was in. Frank was clutching his wife's hand and Jessa was smiling reassuringly, though there was some redness to her eyes. Noemi guessed that there had been an emotional moment between husband and wife.

Noemi brought the two duffels into the room on her back and gratefully set them on the floor. Noemi made eye contact with Jessa and silently raised a brow in question. Jessa gave her a relaxed smile that held a little more twinkle in her eyes than before. As though telling Noemi that she was ok. Noemi nodded before settling back into 'mother-hen' mode.

"Ok," Noemi said handing one duffel to Frank, who took it with a blank look on his face. "You are going to go change while I set up the food." Frank opened his mouth but Noemi stopped him with a hand up. "No, go." She said firmly pointing at the door. Frank sighed before shuffling out the door. Noemi turned back to Jessa with a smile.

"You trained him well." Jessa told her with a hazy but amused grin. "He takes orders better than most pets." Noemi snorted.

"Credit for that goes to Mom. I just learned how to use the same tone." Noemi and Jessa smiled at each other.

"Is he doing ok?" Jessa asked, concerned. Noemi sat on the edge of the bed so that she could face her and not feel like she was standing over her. Jessa was propped into a sitting position by the bed and a pile of pillows.

"Yeah. I mean he was really worried. He loves you and is afraid to lose you." Noemi said with a shrug. Jessa nodded sadly. "I think he is in shock a little. He was practically catatonic when I got here." Jessa looked at her and took up her hand, giving it a weak squeeze.

"I appreciate you being here. You warned me when we got married that Frank couldn't handle stuff like this and I believed you. He is my rock but you are his." Jessa told her. Noemi twitched her lips and nodded while looking down at her hands. She didn't know what to say.

"Well, don't worry about Frank. Leave him to me. You just focus on resting and getting better." Noemi stopped for a moment. "I think you're wrong. I think he relies on you. It's just that right now he has to be in charge but he doesn't know what to do." Noemi smiled softly at her lap before getting up and starting to unpack the food. "I made you chicken noodle soup. I know its not breakfast food but Frank told me you need to be careful what you eat after surgery. I also brought some warm bread with butter."

"Noemi," Jessa said. Noemi looked up, worried that something had happened. "I have to fix something." Noemi had never seen the bubbly woman look so unsure as she picked at the balls of lint on the hospital blanket with her perfectly manicured nails. "I have your mother's rosary. It doesn't feel right that it's not with you."

Noemi stood up and stared at Jessa, blinking. Noemi put the sealed bowl of soup on the hospital tray with shaking hands.

"Frank gave it to me after we got married. I was touched that he would share it with me but it felt wrong. And I thought that maybe I was being silly, but it has been eating at me since." Jessa confessed. Noemi still unpacked the duffel of food slowly, trying not to break anything with her shaking hands. A lump formed in Noemi throat and tears welled.

"I want you to take it out of my jewelry box." Noemi looked up then and locked eyes with her brother's wife. Even with her blond hair unbrushed and her skin pale, she still looked pretty. Even with her blue eyes wide and looking stricken with emotion.

Noemi wanted to cry. She wanted to yell. She wanted to scream at her 'Why do you have something of Mom's?' Noemi wanted to rage on about how if anyone should get Mom's things it should be her, not Jessa, not someone Mom didn't even know. Not someone who married into the family. Not someone who wasn't there. It was the rosary that had stayed with Mom from the day she got engaged to Daddy to the day she died. Daddy was the one that kept that rosary safe until he died and passed it then to Frank.

But she didn't cry or yell or scream.

"Oh, no that's ok. I haven't been to church in so many years. You keep it." The words tasted like ash in her mouth but she said them regardless.

"No, Noemi. I can see how much it means to you. I want you to take it. It's yours. It belongs with you. I don't know why Frank gave it to me. It should have gone to you." Jessa said to her. Noemi stopped trying to ready the food since she could hardly see through the tears and her hands shook too much. "Noemi. Please." The pleading tone in Jessa's voice was enough for Noemi. She bowed her head in submission and heard Jessa exhulation of relief. "Thank the Lord." Noemi wiped her eyes before looking at Jessa.

Jessa just smiled as brightly as she could from a haze of pain killers and left over anethesia. "It's in the bottom tray of my cream jewelry box. You know where it is?" Noemi nodded. "Good. I know how I would feel if someone gave away my Mama's things and she is still here. I can't imagine how I would feel if she wasn't around anymore." Jessa smiled wryly. "And it's not like I don't have a rosary of my own. I have my Nana's. Which is...?" Jessa trailed off with a frown, just realizing it wasn't with her.

Noemi imediately went over to the plastic bag of her belongings and dug through it until she found a smaller bag. She reverently took the bag and handed it to Jessa who smiled in thanks. Noemi watched as her sister-in-law wrapped the rosary around her wrist until it was tight enough to stay on.

"It's been in my family for years. Decades really. Nana had it given to her at her Confirmation." Jessa stroked the jasper and rosewood beads gently. Noemi could tell she was lost in memories. Luckily, Frank came in and interrupted.

"Ah, much better, brother." Noemi said to break away from the tension in the room.

"Sorry it took me so long. The nurse made me go down the hall to change. Everything ok?" He asked and both women smiled reassuringly. "So, food?"

Noemi smiled. "Yes, food." She could always rely on Frank to think with his stomach. That's why she had given a few cooking tips to Jessa when they married.

"Jessa, I found your recipe book on the counter and used your recipe for Chicken Noodle soup and our family's recipe. It makes for a really good mix. The Bay leaf..."

Noemi always enjoyed talking food with Jessa. They had too different styles, Noemi being traditional Italian recipes mixed with what she picked up along the way. Jessa being old school southern east coast cooking. But they could always meet on common ground in the kitchen and Frank never objected to being their culinary Guinea pig.

* * *

Anybody else have that moment when you want to glare at people who cough or sneeze near you? I can't be the only one. :D

For the sakes of athsmatics everywhere, please stay home when you are sick. Colds really screw with our breathing.

Anyways, Tell me what you think. Let me know if there are any spelling errors. I think I got all of them.

Let's hear it for Jessa! Her first truely big break in the story. Woot! She will get more screen time next chapter too. Hopefully you guys like her.

I am taking any scene suggestions you guys can come up with. Mention what's going on in your head or what you think would make a good scene, anything really. If it doesn't directly fit in with the plot, usually it inspires other ideas in my head. :D The next ten chapters or so are all booked up but after that its wide open right now.

_**READ AND REVIEW**_


End file.
